Alternates
by May
Summary: Another postDoomsday fic. Only, not so much. The Doctor discovers millions of rips in time. Millions of rips that could cause several alternate timelines to run into one another, causing the end of all things.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Alternates (1/?)  
**Author:** **walkwithheroes, May, Nichole **  
**Rating:** PG-13 for language.  
**Spoilers:** Up to "Doomsday"  
**Word Count:** 2,280  
**Disclaimers:** Everything belongs to the BBC. Two of the scenes are pretty much taken from series one's "Parting of the Ways".  
**Pairings**: Ten/Rose. Other Doctors/Other Companions. Slight Jack/?  
**A/N**: Another post-Doomsday fic. Only, not so much. The Doctor discovers millions of rips in time. Millions of rips that could cause several alternate time-lines to run into one another, causing the end of all things. I began this series in July of 2006. So, some things in regard to Torchwood are wrong, I know that. This chapter is unbeta'ed.  
**Summary:** The last five huge, or not so huge, events right before the big moment.

**Alternate Earth**  
**April 5, 2007**

The baby had been born a month before. She looked remarkably like Rose Tyler had as a baby, which was why Pete Tyler had suggested the name 'Rosemary' or Mary for short. Between Mary, Torchwood, and being best mates with Mickey Smith and Jake, Rose had very little time to actually let herself think about the Doctor.

Being Rose Tyler: Defender of Earth, left little time to worry about the love of your life. Somewhere deep inside, Rose thought she liked it best that way. It hurt too much to think about him all the time, even if somewhere deep inside that was all Rose wanted to do.

"What's a four little word for 'house'?" Jake chewed on his lower lip in thought for a moment. "It's 'home', right?"

Mickey looked over Jake's shoulder and at the crossword puzzle. "Yeah." He glanced behind the sofa, where Rose was walking back and forth with a sleepy Mary. "'Home', that's it." He offered his ex-girlfriend a warm smile. "Rose?"

"That's an awfully easy one." She commented with a wry grin. "You doin' the kid's puzzle, Jake?"

Jake made a face. "Like to see you do one." He muttered under his breath. Rose and Mickey shared a quiet laugh, which made Jake groan in annoyance. "You two are going to wake Mary."

Rose carefully placed her baby sister down in the cradle. "I don't know why I invite you two over. All you do is crosswords and watch telly. It's like having two old ladies for friends." She made sure Mary was all right before joining Mickey and Jake on the sofa. "My parents are out on the town, we're off, and we're babysitting and watching television." Rose let out a small sigh. "It just doesn't seem fair, does it?"

Mickey yawned. "It's all right, we'll fight aliens tomorrow. Consider tonight a rest."

Jake nodded, though he didn't really appear to be listening. "Hey guys, what's a nine letter word for 'change'?"

**The TARDIS - Somewhere in Space and Time **

Tess Hartnell stood frozen in fear. There were a million thoughts running through her head, but very few of them actually made sense. The Doctor, all brilliant and lovely, was leaving her - again. His pinstriped suit was covered in dirt and ooze. He stood by the console, a tight hold on his stomach.

"Never thought it would happen this way." His voice sounded so strained. "Oh, I wasn't always the best traveling partner, was I? You got the angry old Doctor for the first few weeks, but you stayed with me." He smiled, the look of pride clear on his face. "You've grown up _so_ much. There was so much I wanted to show you. So much I wanted you to see. But now...now it's over."

"Can't you _do_ something? You're the Doctor!" Her voice was starting to shake, but she didn't care.

The Doctor gave her a weak smile. "I'm doing it now! Every part, every cell, it's all changing. Time Lords have this little trick, it's...sort of a way of cheating death. Except..." He looked into her eyes. "I'm going to change, Tess." Tess shook her head slightly, not fully understanding the gravity of the situation. "I'm not going to see you again. Not like this. But, you know that. It's worse when you see it, isn't it?"

Tess could feel her eyes starting to burn, could feel the hot tears starting to fall. "Stop it!" Tess nervously moved forward. "Doctor," Her voice was hardly above that of a whisper. "_Don't _talk like this."

His handsome face fell ever so slightly. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry it has to happen this way." The Doctor gave her a cheeky smile. "There's just one last thing before I go...Tess Hartnell, you were wonderful. Brilliantly wonderful." He paused for a moment, an expression of pure seriousness crossed his face. "So bloody wonderful. My beautiful little Tess..."

Tess smiled, nodded. "Doctor...you're...bloody brilliant."

The Doctor smiled widely back at her for the last few moments before suddenly, he convulsed and orange energy exploded from his skin, blasting out of his arm, leg and head holes in his clothes. Tess staggered backward, shielding her eyes from the beautiful light-but, she did not-could not-look away. She stared, unable to move, as the Doctor slowly changed in front of her. His hair shortened, his face changed...until the energy died away and a completely new man stood in front of her.

He looked surprised for only a moment, before he turned to her. "Hello. Right...Oo..." He gulped, cleared his throat. Tess stared at him with a mix of fascination and fear. "Oh..." He ran his tongue over his teeth, brow furrowed. "New ones, again? Now it's just getting silly." He paused, before giving her a serious look. "Now, am I ginger?"

Tess just stared at him in shock. She opened her mouth, then closed it again.

The Doctor stared at her impatiently. He studied her face, sighed, and stated sadly. "I'm not, am I?" He shook his fist in mock anger. "I never get to be ginger!"

Half hidden behind a pillar, Tess simply blinked in reply. She moved backward, apparently trying to get away from him.

"Tess?" The Doctor slowly moved toward her, and held out a hand. "You all right?"

"You're all..." she swallowed hard. "all different."

He raised an eyebrow. "Good different? I haven't got two heads or anything, have I?" His hands flew to his head. "Oh, brilliant! One head! Hair, too. I'm not bald!"

"You're so different." Her voice was a whisper, and she still sounded like she might cry.

The Doctor gave her a teasing look. "She speaks oh so softly, now." The Doctor took a few steps closer to her. "Go on, tell me. Am I still devilishly good-looking?" He gave her a loop-sided grin. "Come on, then." With a slightly angry sigh, the Doctor shook his head. "You need anything?"

"I just," Tess swallowed again. "need a mo." She stared at him intensely, taking in his new appearance. He looked older then before, was even taller. Shorter and lighter hair, too. Facial hair, even. "All right. Yeah, all right." She sniffed.

The two shared a wide smile. The Doctor rushed over to the console. "Right, then. Where to, Tess Hartnell?" He glanced back to her, a mischievous look in his eyes. "Anywhere you want."

"Um, oh! April fifth, just outside me and Dad's flat." Tess grinned widely. "It's Dad's birthday. He'll be home and I can re-introduce you two."

The Doctor nodded. "Birthday party with Michael. All cakes, balloons, and ice cream." He paused in thought. "More like drinks at the pub, cake, strippers, and then going missing for weeks." The Doctor winked at Tess, who smiled despite herself. "Hold on, April fifth here we come!" He began flicking switches. "London... the Powell Estate...fifth of April." Their eyes met across the console. "Just in time."

The doors of the TARDIS flew open, causing The Doctor to think only one thought: _'Lily.' _He had left her in there. She had been...oh God, not again! He covered his eyes from the blinding light, which was coming from the TARDIS' doorway. Around him, millions of alien soldiers stood in silent shock. There, in the doorway of the TARDIS was Lily. All glowing and beautiful, the light of the Time-Vortex moving around her.

"It has awoken." Lily spoke with all the wisdom and grace of a Goddess.

The Doctor stumbled backward. "Lily, you...you can't have." He could feel the lump sinking to the pit of his stomach. "You...the Time-Vortex? It'll kill you!"

"No, it protects me." Lily let her gaze fall over the alien army. "You are all abominations." She held up her hand, waved it. The aliens nearest her separated into golden, liquid-like particles.

"Lily, stop it!" The Doctor spoke urgently. "Lily! You're gonna _burn_!"

She appeared not to hear him, as she locked eyes with the leader of the alien army. It was the leader of the alien army that spoke: "You would dare destroy my army? An abomination with no race. You cannot hurt me, you cannot destroy me! I'm in your head, now. My army shall rise from the pits and march on Heaven."

"No," Lily's body began to shake. "you are tiny and false. I am the true God." She looked toward where the aliens that she had killed had stood. "I bring life." The aliens suddenly reformed, and took huge intakes of breath. "And death." She looked around the room, and all the aliens there were reduced to golden particles. "Everything has its time...everything dies."

The leader stood proudly. "I am immortal, and you are nothing. That is not your power, it is stolen."

"No. I can see the whole of space and time-every single atom of existence, and I can create and divide them. I can see everything. Everything that was...everything that is...everything that will and could be. Everything is inside me. Everything..._hurts_." Golden tears began to fall from her eyes. "It always _hurts_." Again, Lily locked eyes with the leader. "It must end. False gods must not be allowed to corrupt."

The leader barely had time to blink. The entire mother ship, the entire fleet, was reduced to the liquid-like golden particles, dissolving away into oblivion. Lily stood shaking, tears falling from her eyes.

The Doctor slowly stood. "Lily...it's over now." He reached out for her. "You did well. Now, stop it. Let it go."

She gazed at him lovingly. Hushed, blissful, she spoke. "It's been in me for _so_ long. Such a very long time. I cannot let it leave. I _need_ it, as you need me."

He nodded, as calmly as he could. "Then, let it go to sleep again." He spoke as calmly as he could, but he knew the desperation was clear in his voice. "_Please_, Lily."

Lily's eyes fluttered closed and she fell into his arms, unconscious. The Doctor carefully picked up her, cradled her in his arms, and walked back into the TARDIS.

The president, whom the Doctor was sure was a decedent of Harriet Jones, stood firm. "It has to be done, Doctor. Do you honestly think I wasn't prepared for this?" The man held up a laser-gun. "Now, you'll do as I say and leave this office. Forget about everything you've witnessed here."

"Oh!" The Doctor rolled his eyes. Suddenly, back to his casual and fun-loving self. "A laser-gun? That's your big threat? I'm _The _Doctor, you bloody moron."

The president looked as if he might speak, but that was when the door came flying open and Leven Campbell came running in. "Doctor, I---"

"She's not." The president spun, and fired.

Leven stepped backward, puzzled. Her eyes widened ever so slightly. The Doctor stared at her, as she placed a hand on her belly. Blood ran over her fingers, staining her pink blouse.

The young girl slumped to the ground, eyes still wide. "Doc...Doctor?"

The Doctor turned, stone faced. "Do you have any idea what you've done?" Faster then the president would have thought possible, the Doctor grabbed the laser-gun. He took a deep breath and fired it into the president's head.

Dropping the laser-gun in disgust, he moved to Leven, carefully laying her down and cradling her head in his hand. "Hello." He spoke comfortingly. "Always in the wrong place, you are."

"Why...I wasn't doin' anything." Leven whispered.

The Doctor smiled lovingly at her. "I know." He ripped her blouse open, examined the wound. It wasn't pretty. "Oh, that'll be easy to fix, Leven Campbell."

Leven reached a bloody hand up to his face. "Doctor..." She sounded terrified.

Her eyes rolled back. The Doctor pushed onto her stomach, and she screamed. She looked so helpless and sweet. She_ was _helpless and sweet. It was why he liked her so much. God, he couldn't lose her too. He scooped Leven up, and walked out the door.

They'd fix Leven and she'd live. Or he'd let them burn their world into ash.

Checking the console, the Doctor noticed the power surges going on throughout space. Yes, something was differently wrong. Was Torchwood messing about? Was there another...

He switched a few switches. Oh God...there were millions of tiny rips in space. Without another thought, the Doctor set the TARDIS' controls for Torchwood's base of operations.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Alternates (2/?)

**Rating**: PG for the 'f' word

**Spoilers:** Up to "Doomsday"

**Word Count:** 3, 398

**Disclaimer:** The Doctor, the Tyler family, Jack Harkness, Mickey Smith, Jake, Torchwood, etc belong to the BBC and their creators.

**Pairings**: Ten/Rose, Other Doctors/Other Companions

**A/N:** Another post-Doomsday fic. Only, not so much. The Doctor discovers millions of rips in time. Millions of rips that could cause several alternate time-lines to run into one another, causing the end of all things. I began this series in July of '06. The first two chapters are un beta'ed.

**Summary:** Everyone ends up where they ought, and ought not, to be.

_I knew a man once. History will never remember him, though that is the way he wanted it. The important thing is that I remember him. He was a man with a traveling machine, who could change his face. He was simply called 'The Doctor'. And one day, with a grin and a wink, he saved the whole of existence. _

**Earth**

**London, Torchwood Headquarters **

**April 5, 2008**

The doors to the TARDIS flew open, causing a banging sound to echo through the room. The Doctor strolled out, with all the air and authority of someone who owned the place. With barely a moment's pause, he turned his attention to the nearest person. "Captain Jack Harkness, where is he?"

The person didn't even reply. He didn't even have time to. "Doctor?" The Doctor turned to his right, just in time to see Jack Harkness walking out of an office. "Got to say, this isn't a surprise." He glanced over the Doctor, and then at the TARDIS. "Hell of an entrance."

"Jack." Despite himself, the Doctor smiled. "You know about the rips?"

"Know about them? Hell, Doc, we've been trying to figure them out for the last three hours." Jack shook his head. "Nothing. They're there, but with no explanation as to why." Jack chewed on his lower lip for a second. "Martha not with you?"

"She . . . " The Doctor trailed off for a moment. "She went back to where she belongs." His smile wavered for only a moment. "So, rips in time. Dimensions all going to crash into one another." The Doctor put his 3-D glasses on. "Shall we try and find a reason as to why?"

**Alternate Earth**

**London, the Powell Estate **

**April 5, 2007**

The Doctor closed and locked the TARDIS door, while Tess Hartnell bounced excitedly beside him. In her hands was a small, clear, ball, a gift for her dad's fifty-third birthday.

"He's going to be mad over this." Tess stated, grinning madly. "A real telepathic ball thing. All right, so it doesn't work." She shrugged lightly. "But, it's still a brilliant paper weight."

The Doctor glanced down at her. "It is brilliant, isn't it?" He offered her his hand. "Shall we, Tess Hartnell?"

With a playful look, Tess took the offered hand. "Lets, Doctor."

Together, the two of them walked straight to the flats and up the stairs. Tess handed the Doctor her dad's birthday present, so she could find her house key. A moment later, the door was unlocked and the twosome was walking through the front door.

"Dad?" Tess peeked around the corner. "What?" She blinked, then glanced to the Doctor. "It's all different. That," she pointed to a rather ugly couch. "is not ours."

The Doctor gave the ugly couch a look. Now, Michael Hartnell was an old drunk, but even he knew better then to buy a pea green, leather, couch. Quickly taking a look around the living room, the Doctor noticed that nothing was the same. Different furniture, different pictures with different people on the walls.

Something really wasn't right. This was Tess Hartnell's home, but it wasn't.

"Tess . . . ?" The Doctor rolled his eyes upward. Tess had wondered off into her bedroom, or at least the room that was supposed to be her bedroom.

He found her standing next to the desk, looking so forlorn. "My bed goes there." She pointed to the desk, as if pointing to it would make the bed appear. "And the walls are all wrong. They're soft and pink, not this ugly, dusty color." The Doctor slipped his hand into hers. "Doctor? It's all wrong. What's happened?" They shared a look. "It's all so wrong."

He nodded, feeling helpless. "Maybe I got the year wrong? Been known to do that, yeah?"

Tess nodded. Yes, the year was wrong, that was all. Though, that didn't explain how she had opened the door with her key. Nor did it explain anything, actually. She and her dad had lived in their flat for twenty years. Before them, Tess's grandmother had lived there. None of it made sense.

The Doctor walked Tess back outside, and to the nearest trash bin. He took a paper out and scanned the dates. "Brilliant!" He nearly shoved the paper, which smelt like cat-food, under Tess's nose. "See, April fifth, two-thousand and seven. We've over shot by fifty-three years. Your dad's only being born today. Wrong date. That's all." The Doctor gave Tess a loopy smile.

Tess pushed the paper away. "All right, sure. But, Granny Hartnell lived there. That wasn't Granny's place." She dug into her jean pocket and pulled out her mobile. "I think we should ring Dad or Nicky, or hell, even John and Liam."

The Time Lord made a face. No way was he getting help from Tess's idiot mates. Sure, they had over shot by fifty-three years. And yes, Granny Hartnell's flat wasn't Granny Hartnell's flat. Still, he could figure out what was wrong. He was the Doctor, after all.

"No." He put a hand on her arm. "You're not calling Team Idiot." He tapped his foot, thinking. "We've just . . . " His eyes widened . . . they weren't. They couldn't possibly be. Could they? "We're . . . "

"Doctor?" Tess lightly tugged on his arm. "What? We're what?"

He didn't answer, instead he grabbed her hand and started dragging her back to the TARDIS. "Come on, or we'll be late."

Tess tripped over her feet, struggling to keep up and save her phone. "Doc . . . Doctor?" The Doctor let her go, and she nearly tripped backward. "Oh! Bleeding hell, Doc!"

Even as Tess adjusted herself, the Doctor was busy trying to get the TARDIS open. He seemed scared, nervous even. He fumbled only twice, before the door was open. Their eyes focused in on the inside of the empty, normal looking, police box. Frantically, the Doctor walked inside, banging his hands against the walls. "No. No, no, no, no, no, NO!" The Doctor moved out of the TARDIS, and kicked a rock, hard. "This cannot be happening!"

Tess moved slightly back, suddenly feeling scared. "Doctor? What . . . where's the TARDIS? How . . . " she shook her head, trying to clear it. "This . . . bleeding hell."

"I think, if we can't . . . we're trapped here." His voice was quiet.

"No. Don't say that, Doctor. Is this you, now? Come on, we've gotten out of worse. So the TARDIS isn't your ship anymore? Remember the time those . . . " she trailed off.

The Doctor looked at her and Tess caught his eye.

"All right, so this may be the worse it's ever been. We'll be all right. Got to think, is all." She laughed nervously. "We're good at that."

The Doctor nodded, pulling her into a tight hug. He looked darkly at the world around them, holding Tess tightly.

**Alternate Earth**

**London, Torchwood Headquarters **

**April 5, 2007**

Rose was out of the lift before the doors had fully opened. Jake and Mickey, baby Mary firmly in his arms, trailed behind her. They had gotten the call less then twenty minutes ago. Jake was sure Rose had broken some kind of record for speed. But then, this was a 'Code Ten'. Somewhere, the TARDIS had landed. Which meant that somewhere, the Doctor was roaming about London. Jake knew that Rose would do anything to have the Doctor back, even break speed limits.

"And we're sure it's a Code Ten?" Rose asked, even as she was swinging the doors to the labs open.

"Yes, Miss. Tyler." A short little man replied. He didn't even look up from his keyboard. "We got traces of the TARDIS roughly twenty-one minutes ago. No signs of the Doctor, though no traces of the TARDIS leaving, either." He cleared his throat nervously. "We've called in Mr. Tyler. He should be here."

Rose nodded as Mickey and Jake exchanged a look.

"There's one other thing, Miss. Tyler." The man glanced up at Rose. "I think you should see this." He quickly typed on the keys, pulling up a view of space. "See that? Rips in space and time, millions of them. That's a problem. We'll have to find a way to close it, fast."

"No." Rose shook her head. "No, that's how he's doing it. It's how he's here."

Mickey gently, and awkwardly, put a hand on Rose's shoulder. "Rose. He said he couldn't. It would make everything bleed into one another."

"Yeah." Jake nodded in agreement. "The Doctor wouldn't go about it this way."

Rose shook her head again, this time more firmly. "If there were no other way, he'd . . . "

"Rose." She was cut off by a firm, and all too familiar voice. Everyone turned to watch Pete and Jackie Tyler enter the lab. Pete had a firm eye on Rose. "He wouldn't." Pete tried to give Rose a warm smile, but failed. "Just be happy we've got a Code Ten."

Pete briefly glanced around the room. "Let's get to work on finding out why the rips are there and how to close them. Jake, I want you on standby for that. As for the Code Ten," he locked eyes with Rose "Get me the exact spot, my daughter and Mickey Smith are going to see about it."

"Uh, of course, sir . . . but . . . " the man at the keyboard nervously cleared his throat again. "We've just gotten another TARDIS signal." He looked back at Pete. "Which spot do you want?"

**The TARDIS**

The Doctor watched Lily closely, he hadn't taken her eyes off her since she had passed out. He didn't plan to stop watching her for a long while. She had absorbed the Time-Vortex. She had absorbed it and she was still alive. Hell, she was sitting beside the console. Just sitting there, with her head in her hands. Every so often, he'd catch eyes, still slightly glowing.

"This isn't supposed to be happening." He told her, matter of fact. "You should have burned. Or at the very least had to regenerate."

"I thought it was gone." Was her whispered reply. "It was a life time ago, a body ago."

The Doctor moved away from the console, joining Lily on the floor. "What was, Lily love?"

She sighed, took her hands away from her head, and stared deeply into his eyes. "When I was three, I . . . well, it just sort of opened and I looked." The Doctor's mouth opened slightly. "Only for a moment! And it didn't hurt the TARDIS. It was only a piece and it just sort of stayed there, in the bottom of my soul." Lily smiled fondly, remembering. "Keeping me warm. But then, I regenerated into this body. The feeling went away. Until, until you knocked me out." Lily playfully hit him in the arm. "Guess you woke the Time-Vortex inside me up."

He shook his head in disbelieve. "That makes about as much sense as we do." The Doctor and Lily shared a secret smile. "And you're all right? No pain?"

Lily shrugged lightly. "Not really, no." She sniffed. "It was weird, right? I don't really remember what happened. There was singing." Lily's eyes widened slightly. "I didn't sing, did I?"

The Doctor laughed lightly. "No! You just sort of . . . glowed. Went power mad, called yourself a God." He smiled mischievously. "Rather cool, really." He sighed, stood, and went back to the console. "Think we could use a holiday, Lily love. Uh, April 5th, 2007- Earth." They shared a small and private smile. "Hold on!"

The TARDIS landed just outside the Royal Opera House, mere seconds later. The Doctor and Lily casually walked out, locking the TARDIS behind them.

Lily bounced happily on the balls of her feet. "We're home!"

The Doctor laughed lightly. "A mere, what, several years before your birth." He held his arms out. "Take it all in, Lily! The places, the peoples, the smells." He caught a whiff of something. "Well, maybe not all the smells." The Doctor slid his hand into Lily's. "Chips?"

"Chips." She nodded, happily. "And no . . . " Lily trailed off. Something had suddenly given her a chill. Something was . . . off. "Doctor. You feel that?"

He considered the question. "Like a chill, yeah?" He glanced around at all the people. "Best get the chips somewhere else. I don't like the feeling here." The Doctor turned back to the TARDIS, dropped Lily's hand, and unlocked the doors. He opened them, looked inside, and turned back to Lily. "Now, that is odd."

Lily peered over his shoulder. "Fuck me blind. It's all gone!" The two exchanged a look. "That's not supposed to happen, is it?" The Doctor could only look at Lily.

**Earth**

**London, Torchwood Headquarters **

**April 5, 2008**

Jack Harkness had done a lot of stupid, crazy, and all together dangerous things in his time. But, this was just really ridiculous.

After much looking around, the Doctor had jumped up excitedly, rushed back inside the TARDIS, and called for Jack. It seemed the plan was to set the TARDIS for just outside of Torchwood, in hopes that they would end up on the other Earth. The Doctor believed that was the cause of the rips was. Jack was sure it was more about getting Rose back.

Either way, Jack wouldn't miss it for the world. He ran into the TARDIS, just as the doors swung shut. He and the Doctor shared a look over the console. "Hope this works, Doctor."

The Doctor grinned. "If it doesn't, if we get pulled into some rip in time, I'll see you in hell."

**Alternate Earth**

**London, Outside a School**

**April 5, 2007**

The Doctor opened the doors to the TARDIS with a wide grin. "London!" He glanced back at his companion, who was just slipping on a light jacket. "2007, the year of, well, nothing overly important. Still, they've got this place 'round the corner that serves the best pizza." He smiled brightly. "You'll love it."

Leven shyly returned the smile. "Really? It's all right if I eat pizza?" She lightly touched her belly. "I was just shot with a laser last week."

Waving a dismissive hand, the Doctor nodded. "Pizza, chips, those cakes with those little eatable ball things. Eat whatever you want."

Leven caught the Doctor's eye. "So, we've come all this way for pizza?" she giggled softly, coyly. "Is this my reward for being shot? Or is this your reward for not hitting my Mummy and Mr. Jones on our visit?"

The Doctor shrugged, making a face that said it all. Something which caused the two of them to break out in a fit of giggles.

Leven smiled brightly. "Pizza, then?" The Doctor's reply was to turn and lock the TARDIS door behind them. The two of them exchanged another smile before heading down the road.

They got roughly ten feet before they were forced to stop. A large truck had pulled onto the sidewalk, causing several onlookers to gasp. The Doctor just moved protectively in front of Leven, even as she took the sonic screwdriver from his pant pocket. The two of them watched as a handful of men got out of the trunk, each looking more determined then the last.

One of them looked the pair up and down, before asking: "Doctor?"

The Doctor raised an eyebrow. "Yes?" He looked closely at the young man in front of him. "Do I know you?"

"It's me, Mickey."

The Doctor looked back at Leven. "Do we know a Mickey?"

**Alternate Earth**

**London, the Powell Estate **

**April 5, 2007**

The Doctor and Tess sat on the edge of the sidewalk beside the TARDIS. The Doctor tapped his foot on the road in time to a song only he could hear. Tess drummed her nails against her bare legs.

"Maybe, this is all a dream." Tess glanced at the Doctor through her hair. "Pinch me or something."

The Doctor pinched Tess's arm, which only lead to her letting out a small 'ow.' "It's just that everything is wrong. And yet . . . nothing has come upon us." The Doctor rolled his eyes. "It always comes to us!"

Tess sighed. "I know you're just getting used to the regeneration, but shouldn't you **do** something?"

"What?!" He regretted the outburst the moment it was out. "Sorry." He let out a heavy sigh. "All right, enough moaning." The Time Lord stood up, brushed himself off, and looked about. "The TARDIS is now a regular old police box. We are in a London that isn't London. I feared this."

Tess gave him a questioning look. He answered her darkly. "Alternate Earth. Somehow the TARDIS has landed us on an alternate Earth. And, somehow the TARDIS is gone because us being here has changed history. You can't change history, Tess." The Doctor gave her a pointed look. "You remember me telling you that."

"So . . . "

"So, we find what we've changed, and we put it right. Then . . . "

"Then, the TARDIS goes back to normal. We get to Dad's just in time for the yearly birthday pub run!" She jumped up and they shared a brief hug.

"Brilliant! We best be off before---" He was cut off by a large truck that pulled onto the sidewalk. The Doctor didn't even think. He just pulled out his sonic screwdriver from his coat pocket. Tess jumped behind the Doctor, wishing she had a weapon. The two of them watched as a handful of people got out of the trunk, each looking more determined then the last.

One of them, a blond woman, moved forward. She stared deeply into the Doctor's eyes. Something that didn't go unnoticed by Tess. "Doctor?" The woman sounded so, so hopeful.

The Doctor stared intensity at the woman. "I'm the Doctor." He nodded, as if to prove it. "And who might you lot be?"

"It's me, Rose. Rose Tyler. Your Rose."

The Doctor's brow knitted in confusion. "I don't know any Rose. You sure you got the right Doctor?"

**Alternate Earth**

**London, Royal Opera House**

**April 5, 2007**

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, double fuck!" Lily lightly kicked the side of the TARDIS. "Sorry, old girl." She blushed lightly. "It's just, why'd you have to go and do this?"

Meanwhile, the Doctor was standing inside the empty TARDIS, running his hands over the walls. "Maybe, maybe you could just put the Time-Vortex in?" He stuck his head out of the TARDIS, peering at Lily. Lily just glared. "Maybe not."

Suddenly, a large truck that pulled onto the side of the street. The Doctor quickly jumped out of the TARDIS, grabbed his sonic screwdriver, and pushed Lily behind him. The two of them watched as a handful of people got out of the trunk, each looking more determined then the last.

One of the men pushed his way to the front. He gave them a once over. "You're not the Doctor." He told the Doctor.

"No?" The Doctor and Lily exchanged an amused look. "No, guess not." He gave the crowd a once over. "You're Torchwood, aren't you?"

Lily moved forward ever so slightly. "I'm Lily Tyler, this is, for all purposes the Doctor."

The Doctor groaned inwardly. He'd hate to be corny, but . . . "Take us to your leader, lads. I think we've got business here."

**Alternate Earth**

**London, Torchwood Headquarters **

**April 5, 2007 **

Jackie Tyler sat in Pete's office, gingerly rocking baby Mary back to sleep. Things were certainly strange today. Not that they weren't a bit strange every day. There were millions of tiny rips in space. And, there were four TARDIS signals throughout London. Mickey, Rose, and Jake had taken teams to see what was going on. Which TARDIS had the real Doctor? And could the Doctor even exist in the same place, at the same time, in two different incarnations? It was enough to make Jackie's head spin.

She looked lovingly down at Mary. "You've had a big day, haven't you?" Jackie kissed her daughter's forehead. "Your Daddy and Rose think the Doctor's come back. I hope he has, Rose misses him so much."

Jackie was about to stand, when her ears caught the low whirling sound of something very familiar. She watched in a mix of shock and fear, as the TARDIS materialized in front of her eyes. Jackie held in her breath, as the doors opened. A man that she didn't know came causally walking out, followed by none other then the Doctor.

The Doctor glanced around the office. "I thought I set it for outside." He shrugged lightly, before noticing Jackie. "Jackie? Hello!" For her part, Jackie stared at the Doctor in shock.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Alternates (3/?)

Rating: PG for language.

Spoilers:Up to "Doomsday"

Word Count: 4, 284

Disclaimer: The Doctor, Rose Tyler, Mickey Smith, Jack Harkness, Jackie and Pete Tyler, Torchwood, etc aren't owned by me.

Pairings: Ten/Rose, Hints at others.

A/N: Another post-Doomsday fic. The Doctor discovers millions of rips in time. Millions of rips that have caused several alternate time-lines to run into one another, something that could cause the end of all things. The italic bits are 'spoken' by two different people, ala Rose's narration in 'Doomsday'. Each companion will get a small narration, okay? Note: "Talitha Koumi" is Aramaic for "Girl, arise [as in from the dead". It is taken from Mark 5: 41. (This will appear in chapter 4) Thanks to my betas.

Summary: Everyone gets to Torchwood. The Doctor and Rose have a reunion.

_I knew a man once. History will never remember him; though that is the way he would have wanted it. The important thing is that I remember him. He was a man with a traveling machine, who could change his face. He was simply called 'The Doctor'. And one day, with a grin and a wink, he saved the whole of existence._

_

* * *

__Earth, this is where I was born. This is where I died. _

_Once upon a time, I met a man called the Doctor. A man who laughed in the face of danger; a man who wasn't a man; a man who took me away in his magic box. He showed me the whole of space and time. I thought it would last forever. But, then came the rips in time, the armies, the Torchwoods, and war on Earth. _

_This is a story of how the Doctor saved the universe. This is the story of how I died. _

* * *

Jackie Tyler sat in Pete's office, gingerly rocking baby Mary back to sleep. Things were certainly strange today. Not that they weren't a bit strange every day. There were millions of tiny rips in space. And, there were four TARDIS signals throughout London. Mickey, Rose, Jake had taken teams to see what was going on. Which TARDIS had the real Doctor? It was enough to make Jackie's head spin.

She looked lovingly down at Mary. "You've had a big day, haven't you?" Jackie kissed her daughter's forehead. "Your Daddy and Rose think the Doctor's come back. I hope he has, Rose has missed him so much."

Jackie was about to stand, when her ears caught the low whirling sound of something very familiar. She watched in a mix of shock and fear as the TARDIS materialized in front of her eyes. Jackie held in her breath as the doors opened. A man that she didn't know came causally walking out, followed by none other than the Doctor.

The Doctor glanced around the office. "I thought I set it for outside." He shrugged lightly, before noticing Jackie. "Jackie? Hello!" Jackie could only stare at the Doctor. "Jackie?" The Doctor smiled his cheeky smile, rushed to her and gave Jackie Tyler a small hug. "Now," he said, releasing the shocked woman."First things first: where is Rose Tyler?"

"What do you mean? She's gone looking for you!" Jackie somehow managed to shove the Doctor in the arm. "Pete and the others have been getting TARDIS signals all over London. Three of them at last count."

The handsome man, who'd come out of the TARDIS before the doctor, raised a questioning eyebrow."That's not supposed to happen, is it?"

"No, Jack, it really isn't."

Tess Hartnell was not a happy woman. She sat, slightly cramped, in the back of a truck. The Doctor sat in the seat beside her. He kept trying to peek at himself in the rear-view mirror, his foot tapping in rhythm to a song only he could hear. Meanwhile, the woman called Rose Tyler sat in the front of the truck; she kept glancing back at the Doctor.

* * *

Tess didn't like the looks Rose was throwing in their direction. She looked needy, lost, and just about ready to stand up and scream questions like: _'Why don't you remember me, Doctor?!?'_ It made Tess want to stand up and scream answers like: _'He's said he's never met you, so he's never met you! Now, fix our broken TARDIS!'_ Of course, that would have been rude.

Tess smiled fondly as she glanced over at the Doctor. His last persona had been very rude. Tess wondered what this one would be like. She already knew that he was quick to annoyance and anger, though he was generally less rude about things. She caught Rose staring again, and Tess moved slightly closer to the Doctor. She hadn't spent the last four years with the Doctor to lose him to some woman who claimed to know him.

"So, where is this Torchwood?" Tess questioned, hoping to sound relaxed and casual. In reality, she was sacred to death and confused beyond all reason. It didn't help that the Doctor was currently looking over his outfit in slight disgust; apparently pinstripes weren't his thing anymore.

"Nearby;" was Rose's somewhat grunted reply.

Tess's Doctor absentmindedly fiddled with his coat sleeve. "You know, Tess, I think I want jeans." He let one hand trail up to his face. "And a shave."

Both Rose and Tess turned to look at the Doctor, their mouths slightly open, their eyebrows raised in slight confusion. Was he really talking about clothing and a shave at such a such a moment? The Doctor looked over to both women, an unsure expression on his face. "What?" Rose and Tess simply answered by rolling their eyes and sighing heavily. Really.

Everyone was silent for a few moments, before Tess cleared her throat. "Um, one last question. . .…the TARDIS, where is it? Can you people help us make things right? It's my Dad's birthday and-"

"That was two questions;" the Doctor cut-in. He gave her a loop-sided smile, showing he was trying to be helpful.

Tess scowled slightly. "Doctor, I was just saying. Aren't you curious or worried or anything? We're practically being kidnapped by an agency with a name that sounds like it was taken from a porno." The Doctor let out a small laugh, but Rose only glared at Tess. "And, if that's not bad enough, the TARDIS is no longer the TARDIS. Can't you worry about shaving later? We've got real problems here."

Rose snickered from the front of the truck. Her Doctor would never have been this absent-minded.

Tess's pretty eyes narrowed at Rose. "I shall slap your wrist, if you keep that up." Tess turned her attention to the Doctor. "Doctor, are you alright? 'Cause you've been awfully confused since the regeneration."

He offered her a small smile. "Never better." The Doctor winked. "Just...taking it all in, Tess." Tess looked more closely at her traveling companion. "Just..."

"Larkin' 'bout?" Tess gave the Doctor a wink. He responded by slipping his hand into hers. Something that didn't go unnoticed by Rose. "That's alright, then."

Rose cleared her throat, as she opened her cell phone and dialed a number. She spoke sharply into the phone. "This is Rose Tyler. My team and I are coming in with one of the Doctors. The TARDIS to follow."

Tess and her Doctor exchanged a look. She leaned closer to him, and whispered in his ear. "One of the Doctors? You're the only Doctor, aren't you?" The Doctor only held her hand tighter.

* * *

"You know, this is totally insane." Mickey Smith glanced back to see the guy who called himself 'The Doctor' staring at him. "You're treating us like common criminals or dangerous aliens." The Doctor sat up straighter. "I'm the Doctor. _The_ Doctor."

Mickey shook his head. "No, you're not." He stated firmly, as if that would take care of the whole matter. "You're a fake. And, as soon as we get you back to Torchwood, we'll prove it. You're a fake and so's your girlfriend."

"Companion!" Leven Campbell protested. A slight blush rose to her cheeks. "I'm not the Doctor's girlfriend. I...we...it isn't like that!!" She nodded to herself. "Mummy and Mr. Jones would never...and the Doctor...and..."

Leven was cut off by the Doctor, who gave her a comforting smile. "It's alright, Leven." He glared hard at Mickey. "These people will soon figure out that they've got it wrong. I'm the Doctor, no, matter what they want to believe." He chewed on his lower lip for a moment. "As for my TARDIS, what've you done with it?"

Mickey let out a small laugh. "Your TARDIS? You mean the empty police box?"

"EMPTY?" The Doctor leaned forward, grabbing Mickey by the shirt. "What do you mean it's empty? What have you done to my ship?"

Mickey pulled the so-called 'Doctor' off of him. "It was empty. Just a regular ol' police box." He smiled smugly, pushing the Doctor back into his seat. "But, I'm guessing you knew that. So, shut up!"

"But, it can't be empty." Leven protested quietly. "It can't be. That's impossible. A ship just can't disappear." She gave her Doctor a look. "Can it?"

"No. Not unless. . .oh, something is very wrong." Looking darkly at Mickey, the Doctor asked: "What the hell have you idiotic apes been up to? What the hell have you done? You idiots have caused this whole mess, you mark my words!!" He folded his arms over his chest. "Mark my words, Mickey Smith, you people are the cause of everything that's wrong here."

Leven shook her head slightly, not fulling understanding the gravity of the situation. "What's wrong, Doctor? What do you think they're doing?"

"They're destroying the universe is what. If, if the TARDIS is really gone, that means something has happened that isn't supposed to have happened. Clearly, someone has gone and changed a major event, which must not be changed. It would be like answering the classic question about the chicken and the egg. Once that is answered, there's no more need for the question. Thus, it stops being real. So, if it gets changed, everything that happened afterward changes. Which means, it all stops being real." The Doctor nodded to himself, seemingly thinking that what he had just said made perfect sense to everyone in the truck.

Truthfully, he was wrong.

* * *

Lily Tyler rolled her pretty eyes upward. This was totally stupid, it really was. Jake, the man who had brought them to Torchwood, was currently standing in front of them. They were in a small room, no doubt used for interrogation. Jake had asked that the Doctor take off his coat, his tie, and give up his sonic screwdriver and psychic paper. The Doctor had protested: the tie was silk and had been a gift from Lily. And, no one was allowed to touch his sonic screwdriver. In the end, Lily had told him: "Just do it, already. We'll get them back."

Jake gave Lily the once over. "Now you: jacket off, watch, any weapons. Plus, the engagement ring and wedding band." Lily scoffed. "Now, come on!"

"I understand wanting the sonic screwdriver, the psychic paper, even the tie and jackets. But, you are not taking my rings." Lily stuck her chin out. "What could we do with my rings? Play table hockey?"

From beside her, the Doctor snickered. "Come on, let her keep them, yeah? She hasn't taken them off yet, and she's been a widow forever." He shook his head, sighed lightly, and flopped down in a chair. "Oh, and do be careful with my things, lad."

Lily neatly sat in a chair beside him. She directed her attention to Jake. "You may go now." She waved a hand, as if dismissing him. "We'll speak to someone high up, alright?"

Jake, mouth agape, gathered everything up and exited the room, leaving, the so-called 'Doctor' and Lily Tyler alone.

A moment pasted.

Then another.

Finally. . .

The Doctor stood up from his chair. He began walking casually up and down the room, just looking at the walls. "You know, I don't think this is our Earth. No, not at all."

"If it were, Torchwood would be violating at least three codes of honor by doing this to us. We asked to speak to a leader, not get locked up in a room." Lily agreed, nodding.

The Doctor stopped in front of a wall. Even though there was no mirror, he began fixing his white dress shirt's collar. "Now, since this isn't our version of Torchwood, do you suppose they have the hidden camera somewhere else? Or do you suppose it's still here?" He glanced back to Lily, who was smiling confidently at him.

The Doctor looked back to the spot on the wall and waved. "Hello. Guess we found you."

* * *

"Just like yours, Doctor." Jack held up the sonic screwdriver, looking it over with all the interest of a scientist. "Just like yours." He picked up the silk tie. "Yellow? Ugh." Jack let the tie fall from his hands and back onto the table.

Meanwhile, the Doctor and Pete were watching the other so-called 'Doctor' and his companion in the room. The ginger doctor was currently waving at the camera, smiling happily.

"Could it be possible that he's just a future you, that somehow ended up coming through one of the rips?" Pete asked, eyebrows raised.

"No." The Doctor shook his head. "No, that's not me." He paused in thought for a moment. "The girl, she says her name is Lily Tyler. Tyler. . .as in Pete and Jackie Tyler. As in Rose Tyler."

Pete shook his head, not wanting to believe that the girl was any relation to him. "Tyler's a very common last name. Could they have stolen the TARDIS?"

"TARDIS doesn't just work for any idiot off the street." Jack reminded Pete, as he came up to look at the computer screen. The ginger Doctor and his companion, Lily, were now sitting calmly in their chairs. They seemed to be whispering to one another, though Jack couldn't make out what they were saying.

"Attractive duo, though." Pete and the real Doctor shot Jack a look. "What? They are."

Pete decided it was best to ignore the strange man, who kept flirting with everyone–including him. "Uh, Mickey's brought another set in." He tapped a few keys on his key board, causing another screen to pop up.

It was another room, just like the other one. Small and white, with nothing but a table and three chairs. Mickey had apparently already left the duo. The girl, petite and blond, and apparently scared, sat stiffly in a chair. Her Doctor, a brown haired fellow dressed in a rather unattractive shirt, sat beside her. He was whispering, telling her over and over: "It'll be alright. It's going to be fine."

Jack had to smirk to himself. "Well, that may or may not be you, Doctor. But, one thing's for sure." The Doctor and Pete glanced back at Jack, questioning looks on their faces. "Doctors have a thing for blonds."

The Doctor and Pete's replies were exasperated groans. The Doctor was about to open his mouth to tell Jack to get serious, when the door to Pete Tyler's office opened.

Mickey came walking in. "Brought them in, he's a nutter that thinks. . .…" He trailed off the moment he spotted the Doctor and Jack. "Jumping Jack Flash? Doctor?!"

"Mickey!" A joyous smile crossed the Doctor's face. "How are you?" He rushed over and gave Mickey a quick hug, made slightly awkward by the fact that Mickey looked as if he had just seen a ghost.

"Hey, Rickey." Jack gave a slight wave.

"It's Mickey." Mickey corrected, momentarily forgetting that the Doctor was there, when he wasn't supposed to be there. "Whoa. . .so, there's four different Doctors? Future incarnations?"

"No." The Doctor answered sharply. "They aren't me."

"But..."

The Doctor whirled around to glare at Pete. "They aren't me!"

Jack swallowed, wanting to be calm and not upset the Doctor any further. "So, who are they and why do they each have a TARDIS that's now just a police box?"

That was one question no one could answer. There was something going on, no doubt thanks to all those rips in space.

"Rose has returned." Everyone glanced back to Pete, whose computer screen now revealed another room. The screen showed Rose with another Doctor and another blond girl. Jack held his tongue about Doctors and blonds, because,there was Rose. Mickey's Rose, Jack's Rose, the Doctor's Rose. She was standing in the room, directing the two newcomers, both of whom looked annoyed. Pete turned the sound up.

"Just give them up and I'll give you the razor." Rose was saying.

"Is that not a weapon?" The blond girl retorted.

"It's dull." Rose replied.

"Then, it won't shave me well, will it?" The Doctor in the room asked smugly.

Rose groaned, slamming the razor and shaving cream on the table, along with a pile of clothing. She wasn't being as harsh with these two as she should have been. All four men watching the activities guessed it was because Rose still thought that the Doctor in the room with her was her Doctor, only without his memories of her.

Rose held out a hand. "Now?"

The Doctor shrugged. "Here." He handed her a couple of things, among which the sonic screwdriver and the physic paper. "I'll be wanting those back." Turning his full attention to the other girl in the room, the Doctor in the room smiled flirtatiously. "Tess, I haven't got a mirror or a changing area..." He trailed off, letting the suggestion hang in the air.

Rose groaned.

"No, you don't." Tess responded, in the same tone. The Doctor raised his eyebrows. Rose groaned again, and turned to leave.

Tess seemed to think on it for a moment. "Uh, no." Tess turned to face the wall. "Let me know when you're done."

Pete decided that was a good enough moment to turn that camera off on his computer, less everyone in his office get a free peep show. "Three Doctors, three broken TARDIS machines, three companions...…"

"Blonds." Jack coughed.

Pete gave him a warning look. "Three companions, rips in space, you here. All connected, I'm sure."

"Yeah." Mickey nodded in agreement. "All connected, but," he cleared his throat. "Uh, what about the Doctor and Rose? I think she'll be shocked to see him, yeah?"

The Doctor's face grew grave for a moment. "Maybe she shouldn't see me at all."

"What?" Jack and Mickey echoed. Jack scoffed lightly. "Don't say that. Of course she should see you! You should see her."

Mickey nodded. "She loves you, Doctor. You know you came here to make sure she's alright. She's not alright. Not until she's with you, again."

When had Mickey gotten so wise? The Doctor couldn't argue with that bit of logic. He sighed deeply. "Where's Rose? Jack and I should say hello."

* * *

Jackie spotted Rose heading toward Pete's office, and she and quickly jogged to catch up with her oldest. "Rose!" Her daughter turned around, smiling half-heartily. "Rose, sweetheart, fancy a coffee?"

"Mum, we're kind of in the middle of something." Rose said, only a little annoyed that she had been stopped. "I was just going to see Dad. Jake said Mickey was already there, so..." she trailed off, pointing in the direction of Pete's office.

"But...coffee. You can come with me to the daycare and play with Mary. Mickey and Pete can take care of everything."

"Mum! We've got rips in space, three different men claiming to be the Doctor, and three empty TARDISes." With that, Rose started again on her march toward Pete's office.

"Sweetheart!" Jackie rushed after her daughter. "Rose, you shouldn't. . .…"

Jackie was cut off by the sound of a door opening. Rose stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the man coming out of Pete's office. Captain Jack Harkness stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Rose. A long moment of silence stretched between them. Then Jack smiled and Rose followed close behind. They rushed into each other's arms, tears burning in their eyes.

"How. . .…" Rose's muffed voice trailed off. "I thought I'd never see you again. I thought. . ."

Stroking her hair, Jack just enjoyed the feel of Rose for a few moments. No doubt the Doctor was behind, quietly awaiting his turn. "I caught a ride." Jack gently let go of Rose and held her at arms length. "The rips are making it a lot easier to go between worlds." He made to head back into Pete's office. "There's someone whose been waiting to see you."

It couldn't be. A part of her didn't want to let herself believe it. She slowly peered into the room, only to find the Doctor-her Doctor-standing inside the office. His hands were shoved into his coat pockets, a small smile creeping onto his face. A sob caught in Rose's throat. "Doctor?" It came out as a quiet whisper. "Is it really you?"

"Yes;" He nodded, his smile growing wider and warmer with every second that passed. "Yes, it's me. Rose Tyler I. . ." He trailed off, feeling tears stream down his cheeks.

"I thought. . .I've missed you." Rose half laughed, half sobbed.

At that moment, it was just Rose and the Doctor. In their minds, no one else was there, it was just the two of them. Each wanted to say and do so many things, but it was so surreal. Was it real or was Rose dreaming? Was it real or was the Doctor having another daydream?

Slowly, the Doctor walked over to her and gingerly placed a hand on her cheek. "Hello, my Rose."

With his free hand, he took one of her hands into his. The two glanced briefly down to their joined hands and then looked back up at one another. The Doctor gazed into Rose's eyes, and then gently, just has he had years before on the satellite, the Doctor leaned down and pressed his lips to hers.

From the other side of the room, Mickey and Jack exchanged a smile. "It's about time, wouldn't you say, Rickey?"

"It's Mickey!"

The Doctor and Rose pulled away from one another, both smiling a bit shyly. The Doctor cleared his throat, turning serious. "Now, about these other so-called Doctors and the rips." With the hand that wasn't holding Rose's, he took out his glasses and put them on. "I think it's time to get to work. Let's save the universe!!"

Mickey threw his fist into the air. Jack smiled widely. "Team TARDIS is back in action."

Pete cleared his throat. "First task, speaking to the men that claim to be the Doctor, along with their companions. Mickey, you'll take the set you brought in. I'll take the two that say they'll only speak to a higher up. Captain Jack, would you take the set Rose brought in?"

"What about me?" Rose questioned.

Jackie, who had been standing in the hall, spoke up. "You and the Doctor take a few minutes to yourselves, sweetheart." Jackie and Pete locked gazes. It hadn't been that long ago that they had been re-getting to know one another. "Later, maybe Jake and the science lads could use your help downstairs."

The Doctor gave Jackie a thankful look. "Good thinking, Jackie."

Everyone soon filed out of the office, but Jack stayed behind for a moment. "I'm glad we're a team again. But, I don't want to come back and find you two shagging on the couch." He grinned, gave them each a pat on the arm, and then quickly rushed to catch up with the others.

Rose felt a blush rise to her cheeks. "I...you never finished. . .in … Norway." Her voice was soft, nervous. She didn't want to push, but it had been nearly eight months since that day. At least for her. She hadn't even thought about how long it could have been for the Doctor.

The Doctor half-laughed, half-smiled at her, much as he had that day on the beach. "Well, if I finally get a chance to say it. . .… Rose Tyler. . .,I…I love you." And just like that, it was said. He kissed her again, this time with a bit more passion. They both pulled away a moment later, breathless. "Sorry I kept you waiting."

Rose grinned from ear to ear. "It was worth it, Doctor."

He nodded. "Quite right." Tightening his hold on her hand, he started them into the hallway. "Now, to take a look at all the TARDISes that aren't TARDISes. Time to prove the fakes ones from the real ones."


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Alternates (4/?)

Rating: PG

Spoilers: Up to "Doomsday"

Word Count: 3781

Disclaimer: The Doctor, Rose Tyler, Mickey Smith, Jack Harkness, Jackie and Pete Tyler, Torchwood, etc, aren't owned by me. The third narrative's dialog is taken directly (or pretty much directly) from the S1 and S2 Doctor Who trailers. I did not write those trailers, therefore the words in them are not mine.

Pairings: Ten/Rose, Eleven/Tess. Hints at others.

A/N: Another post-Doomsday fic. The Doctor discovers millions of rips in time. Millions of rips that have caused several alternate time-lines to run into one another, something that could cause the end of all things. The italic bits are 'spoken' by two different people, ala Rose's narration in 'Doomsday'. Each companion will get a small narration, okay.

_I knew a man once. History will never remember him; though that is the way he would have wanted it. The important thing is that I remember him. He was a man with a traveling machine, who could change his face. He was simply called 'The Doctor'. And one day, with a grin and a wink, he saved the whole of existence._

* * *

_Earth, this is where I was born. This is where I died. _

_Once upon a time, I met a man called the Doctor. A man who laughed in the face of danger; a man who wasn't a man; a man who took me away in his magic box. He showed me the whole of space and time. I thought it would last forever. But, then came the rips in time, the armies, the Torchwoods, and war on Earth. _

_This is a story of how the Doctor saved the universe. This is the story of how I died. _

* * *

_Do you wanta come wit' us?_

_Think you've seen it all?_

_'Cause if you do, we should warn you. _

_You should think again. _

_You're goin' t'see all sorts of things._

_Once we step outside those doors, we might see anything._

_Ghost from the past._

_Terrifying monsters. _

_Aliens from the future._

_Impossible things. _

_The day our home world died in balls of flames. _

_We'll find new worlds._

_It won't be quiet, it won't be safe, and it won't be calm. But, I'll tell you what it will be. _

_It'll never be the same again. _

_The trip of a lifetime. _

* * *

Leven sat nervously in her chair in front of the Doctor, who was sitting beside her. Somehow, everything had gone so very wrong and all she wanted was to go home to her mother and stepfather. She kept her hands politely in her lap and wondered why she couldn't just be brave like the Doctor.

"Leven?" She glanced at him through her blond hair.

"You're going to be all right." He looked determined and stern. He only ever looked that way when someone was in trouble. "I'm going to take care of this, I promise." He gently, cautiously, reached out and put his hand on hers. The Doctor caught her eye. "Nobody's takin' you away from me."

In their two months together, the Doctor had touched Leven a grand total of four times: the first time they met he had taken her hand, they had hugged when he had saved the world from invading aliens, Leven had touched his face after being shot by a laser, and finally, in the aftermath of their last adventure, when the Doctor had carried her limp and nearly dead body in his arms.

Now, he was touching her hand. They weren't running, they hadn't saved Earth, and neither was Leven about to die. It was comfort, intimate comfort. The Doctor reached out to her, cupping a hand around her face. Leven met the Doctor's eyes. Their gazes didn't falter, even though they both knew they should look away.

"I'm sorry." Leven told him sincerely. The Doctor raised a questioning eyebrow. "I shouldn't have made you...I should have..." she let out a small and bitter laugh. "I just feel as if I should have done something to stop this."

The Doctor stroked her cheek with his thumb. "Come now! 'Member the time you saved me from the balls of flame on Nurlitic? That was...you were brilliant there." He smiled softly. "I think you're lovely. And I'll hear no more about this being your fault."

Leven's lips curled into a soft smile. "And it is not your fault either, Doctor."

"No?" The Doctor whispered. Leven looked away from him, her eyes moving toward the door, the walls, anywhere but at her Doctor. "No. Just wrong place, wrong time. It's never my fault." He chuckled low in his throat. "I'm so glad I met you."

Looking into Leven's eyes, the Doctor was reminded of why he had picked her. She was sweet, naive, maybe even a bit needy. She needed him in ways no one had in hundreds of years, and that alone made her a perfect last companion. He'd stay with her, show her the whole universe, then maybe he'd regenerate and become a whole new man. But, it'd be alright. Leven would stay with him and together they'd grow old and die. The Doctor had already decided that, he'd decided that the day he met Leven.

"Doctor?"

The Doctor blinked, smiled cheerfully, and let his hand slip from Leven's face.

"You went away for a moment."

"Only for a moment. Always just for a moment." He put both his hands on hers and their gazes simultaneously fell on that point of physical contact, before catching each others' eye. "We're going to be fine." The Doctor told her firmly. "I was away, thinking of a plan."

There was a rather long pause.

"And?" Leven pressed. "The plan, Doctor. What is it?"

He laughed. "No idea." The mousy-haired Doctor shrugged. "Guess it didn't work, yeah?" His lips curled into a smile.

Despite her fear, Leven returned the act. "I suppose not." She paused in thought for a moment. "Though, I do suppose they need us, want us even. I don't suppose they'll try and harm us. I think...I think they're just a bit confused."

The Doctor laughed again. "Aren't we all? But these people, they actually think I'm not the Doctor. That's insane!" He let out an exasperated sigh, as he stood from his seat. "Damn apes can never just let it be." Angrily kicking the table, he let out a noise the sort of noise a frustrated cat might sooner make than an alien several centuries old.

From her chair, Leven forced herself not to jump. She didn't like it when the Doctor got angry; he became a wholly different person, a person she didn't fully trust. Once, shortly after they had met, the Doctor had looked deeply into her eyes and told her: _"I'm so old and I used to have so much mercy. That's not the kind of man I am anymore, Leven." _

The Doctor turned back to Leven. Running a hand through his hair, he sighed again, although now he seemed to have calmed himself down a bit. "Sorry." Leven offered him a small grin. "You all right?"

"'Peachy." The young woman stood from her chair to join her Doctor by the table. Feeling bold, feeling the need to be close to – calm – the agitated Doctor, Leven reached out and touched his right arm. "Everything will come up daisies."

He nodded. "Right." Sweetly, he leaned into her and gave Leven a light kiss on the forehead. "Everything..."

"Is not right." Both the Doctor and Leven turned to the door, where Mickey Smith had just come through. He was smiling smugly, looking as though he had just won the lottery. "'Cause you aren't the Doctor, mate." Mickey nodded to the chairs. "Have a seat and let's get to the bottom of this."

Leven's Doctor gave her a little nod. She hurried off to gather their chairs and bring them to the table. A moment later they were seated, Mickey on one side of the table, Leven and her Doctor on the other.

"Now," Mickey began, trying to sound mature and in charge. He took a tape recorder out of his jacket and turned it on. "Could you two please state your full names and where you're from? For the record."

Leven exchanged an amused look with her Doctor. "It's like being on telly, isn't it?"

Mickey rolled his eyes. Leven blushed slightly. "Sorry. Just reminds me of all the copper shows, is all."

"Names and where you two are from." Mickey pressed, tapping on the table to emphasize his demand.

Leaning toward the tape recorder, Leven answered clearly: "Leven Ann Campbell. Born and raised in Scarborough, North Yorkshire, British Empire."

Mickey raised an eyebrow. "There's no British Empire."

The girl looked slightly confused. "Yes, there is." Mickey shook his head. "I think I know where I'm from, sir!"

"Okay, okay." Mickey held a hand up in defense. "I'll let that go." He turned his attention to the so-called 'Doctor'. "What about you?"

"I'm the Doctor." He smiled darkly. "And you've upset my friend. Don't do it again."

Mickey chose to ignore the thinly veiled threat. "Doctor Who?"

The Doctor nodded. "Right."

"What?"

"Right, he's the Doctor." Leven filled in helpfully.

Mickey rolled his eyes. "Okay, fine. You're lying, the both of you. 'Cause, the Doctor, the real Doctor is here. Downstairs, with Rose - his real traveling companion."

Leven suddenly looked as if she might cry. "That's not true!" She looked to her Doctor for support. "You're the real one, aren't you? There's been a mistake." Leven turned back to Mickey. "There's been an awful mistake." Tears began to form in her crystal blue eyes. "Oh...this is just...oh..."

Mickey hated it when girls cried, especially blond ones. It made him uncomfortable and uneasy. "Now. . ." It also didn't help that one of the other Doctors was glaring at him. Hell, the other Doctor looked as if he wanted to kill Mickey.

"Leven, don't." The Doctor began stroking her hair. He gently guided her head to his shoulder, soothing her. "Don't pay any mind to the idiot ape."

"Oi, no need for name callin'!" Mickey nervously cleared his throat. With Leven's head firmly against his shoulder, the man calling himself 'Doctor' stroked Leven's hair as she unsuccessfully struggled to hold back a deluge of tears. Both seemed to be ignoring Mickey. "Alright, say you are the Doctor. Say she's from the British Empire. Say it's true. What year are you from? How'd you get here? Anything you'd like to share?"

"No." Or at least it sounded like 'no' through Leven's sniffles.

"2009. In the TARDIS. This is, by far, my worst day ever," the Doctor answered in a mock-cheerful tone.

Mickey sighed heavily. "You're telling me."

The Doctor sighed again, this time in frustration. "I've faced Cybermen, Daleks, her mother," he nudged Leven off his shoulder. "her stepfather, Alex Moore, yet you and your fellow Torchwood apes are giving me the most trouble." The Doctor shook his head slightly. "At this point, I'd rather Harriet and Mr. Jones, along with cousin Alex."

"Hey, don't speak ill of Mummy, even if you are upset!" Leven scowled.

Meanwhile, Mickey's mouth was slightly agape. "Harriet Jones is your mother?" He felt a laugh leave him. "That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard! And. . . I thought you said you were a Campbell?"

"It's not stupid! I am! She remarried Mr. Jones seventeen years ago." Leven nodded to herself. "And... and you're an arse!"

The Doctor laughed; Mickey looked embarrassed. Leven folded her arms over her chest, apparently ready to sulk.

Giving Leven a once over, Mickey decided that she couldn't be older than eighteen, nineteen at the most. "Wait, you call your stepfather 'Mr. Jones', even though he's been married to your mum for seventeen years?"

Leven looked momentarily confused. "Well, what else would I call him? Everyone calls him that, even Mummy. Even the bookstore is called 'Mr. Jones'."

"Harriet Jones works in a bookstore?" Mickey could hardly believe that.

"Oh, you'd think she was the Queen the way. . ." The Doctor trailed off, shook his head, and then cleared his throat. "Wait, rewind, we're getting off topic." He made a 'rewinding' motion with his hands to further his point. "Are there..." he let his voice drop to a dangerous whisper as he leaned toward the table, "rips in space?" The mousy haired Doctor let out a joyous laugh. "Have we fallen into another timeline, dimension, whatever?"

"Ye---"

Mickey was cut off by the Doctor, was had sudden gone dark, again. "And two Doctors in one place, that's never good. Look, Mickey, I think we should met your Doctor and anyone else of importance. Because, two Doctors, rips in the fabric of the universe, that all spells trouble."

Mickey swallowed and spoke before he could rethink possibly disclosing classified information to possible alien prisoners. "What does four Doctors, broken TARDIES, rips in the fabric of the universe, and a possible opening to the Void spell then?"

The Doctor looked briefly at Leven, before giving Mickey a dark and foreboding look. "The end of all things."

Sharing a look with Leven, Mickey muttered unhappily. "I was afraid you'd say that."

* * *

"How is it? Am I devilishly handsome? Are you depressively trying not to jump me for a shag?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Tess looked her Doctor up and down before shrugging nonchalantly. "Meh. You kind of look like a middle aged man going through his crisis. Jeans, converse sneakers, vintage rock band tee? And you shaved, but left a bit of stubble. Frankly, I wouldn't be surprised if you bought a car shaped like a penis after this little adventure."

He frowned lightly. "Are you trying to say something, Tess?" The Doctor paused in thought for a moment. "Perhaps I should find a new and younger companion. Yes," he nodded to himself. "I think I shall find a new companion; twenty-three may be a bit old for me now."

Tess put her hands on her hips and bit her lower lip. "I see. Well, you can just bring me home and I'll probably end up marrying Brain Morgan from Nickey's shop." She gave him a pointed look, knowing full well that the Doctor would react.

The Doctor chuckled under his breath as he flopped down into one of the chairs. "Yeah? Good luck with that, lovely love." He put his feet up on the table, trying to act as casual as possible.

He was a new man, and he wasn't about to show his jealously. It wouldn't be like it had been in his last two bodies; he was not going to get all sulky when Tess gave out false threats or when she talked about how attractive she found other men.

Letting out a little sigh, Tess let her hands fall from her hips. "No good?" The Doctor shook his head. "It's alright. I like you scruffy."

"So..." The scruffy Doctor began slowly. "You do like the new me? New new new Doctor is..." he trailed off, letting it hang in the air.

Tess grinned cheekily. "A bit of a pervert, actually." The pair exchanged a flirtatious smile. "I do like the new you, even if the tongue thing is gone." She paused in thought for a moment. "Is it gone?" She asked sadly.

"Maybe." The Doctor shrugged lightly. "Haven't figured out what kind of man I am yet. Am I interesting or boring? Am I a hero or coward? Am I intelligent or an idiot? Do I enjoy polo, football, ballet?" He raised an eyebrow questioningly. "Mm? Am I really a pervert or just kinky? Am I a jelly babies kind of man or do I prefer fruit?"

Tess felt her lips forming a teasing smile. "Do you still get drunk much too easily or can you hold your liquor now?"

The Doctor let his feet fall off the table with a small thud. "I think I could take your old dad on in the drinking department." He paused. Looking at Tess he was reminded of his last four years. Four years, three bodies, other companions, but always Tess. Pretty little Tess, who could have been somebody, but who chose to look after an angry old Doctor instead.

For a brief moment the Doctor wondered just when Tess had fallen for him and just when he had fallen for her. A silly smile slowly crept up to his face; he did remember the first time they acted on it, though. Now, that had been an interesting day.

"Doctor!"

The Doctor shook his head, trying to clear it of his somewhat dirty thoughts. He glanced up to find Tess' brilliant brown eyes glaring at him, her hands back on her hips. "What?"

"I asked you a question. Have you got a plan to get us out of this?" The Doctor only shrugged. Tess sighed sadly. "If we're late, you'll be explaining why to my dad."

"The TARDIS can travel through time, we'll be there for Michael's birthday. And if not, you'll just tell your dad you got sick and then you can start crying." The Doctor played with the hem of his vintage tee's sleeve. He was starting to get angry with all of this nonsense. "Look, we'll save the day and I promise we won't miss your dad's big day."

Having brightened up at her Doctor's promise, Tess made her way to sit beside him. "We'll be fine, yeah? We've survived worse and these Torchwood people probably just want to talk to us. Then, they can help fix the TARDIS." She reached out and put her hand on his. "We can beat anything because you're the Doctor and I'm Tess." She frowned softly. "Or, what was that word? The thing those aliens kept calling me?"

A dark look crossed the Doctor's face, but Tess didn't seem to notice. "They called you 'Talitha Koumi.'"

"Right." She nodded to herself. "Yeah, Tal-whatever sounds better than just 'Tess'."

Staring deeply into her eyes, the Doctor grinned lovingly. "I like Tess just fine." He placed a hand on her cheek, before leaning into Tess, and kissing the corner of her mouth. "Sorry about all of this."

"I'm not."

"We should have gone somewhere else. I should have taken you to Spain again."

"I like London better. I wanted to come here, remember? Dad's birthday. Me getting used to another regeneration." Tess reminded the Doctor. "It isn't your fault we seem to have fallen onto some alternate Earth." She gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. "It's Space's fault. It we're going to blame anyone, I say we blame Outer Space." Tess nodded firmly to herself, and looked up at the ceiling. "Hear that, Outer Space? You're a bloody idiot and we hate you right now!"

In spit of himself, the Doctor laughed and Tess couldn't help but grin further, pleased to have had such an effect on him.

"There you go. Cheer up, emo Doctor!" Tess kissed him again, only this time her lips brushed dangerously close to his mouth.

The Doctor grinned madly. "Once again, please?" Without hesitation, he kissed Tess on the lips, firmly but softly.

"Bad time?" The Doctor and his companion broke apart and turned their attention to the doorway, in where a rather handsome man was standing. The man was smirking, seemingly enjoying the little show before him. "Now, I know you aren't the Doctor. He's not the groping kind."

"Who the hell are you?" The man claiming to be the Doctor questioned in an angry and annoyed tone.

"Captain Jack Harkness." Jack replied. He let the door slam shut behind him, before taking the spare chair at the table. "Who are you two?" Jack paused. "Oh, wait." He took a tape recorder out of his jacket and pressed play. Noticing Tess and her Doctor's looks, Jack shrugged. "For the record, I guess."

Jack looked closely at Tess and smiled flirtatiously. "So, what's your story? Girl like you traveling with a guy like him." He reached over the table, lightly touching Tess' free hand. "You can call me Jack, by the way."

Tess giggled softly for a moment, before coughing. The Doctor glared at her. Feeling guilty, she moved her hand out of Jack's grasp. "I helped the Doctor save the world four years ago. There were these things invading or something. They were making all the store dummies come to life. It was a..." she looked to the Doctor for help.

"Nestene Consciousness." The Doctor supplied helpfully, though he was still glaring at Jack.

She smiled proudly. "We destroyed it with anti-plastic. It was really cool. But, before that...I was running for my life and then he...the other, other him popped up and just said one word, 'Run.' It was...an adventure." Tess was gushing, speaking rapidly, loving every second of reliving her first meeting with the Doctor.

Jack grinned slightly. "Fun." The ex-time agent seemed to recall hearing about Rose meeting the Doctor in a very similar way. "This was in 2005?"

"No, 2060." The Doctor answered, cutting Tess off. His blue eyes narrowed on Jack. "What's it matter?"

Jack shrugged. "Don't suppose anything is the matter. So," he looked back to Tess, "for the record, what's your name? Where are you from? Are you...single?" He gave her a wink, and she smiled coyly.

"Tess, Tess Hartnell. From here, London. Live over in one of the estates. The Powell Estate."

Jack's eyes grew slightly wide. Rose used to live on that estate. It was as if Tess was this Doctor's version of Rose. Only, naturally blond and with a much more 'friendly' relationship with her Doctor.

"You don't happen to have a boyfriend named Rickey or Mickey, do you?" Jack asked, unsure whether such information could be important in the long run. Or, at least for his personal knowledge.

"No, I haven't got a boyfriend." A look of sadness and regret passed over Tess's face for a moment, though Jack couldn't tell if it was because the Doctor couldn't commit or because she had lost someone. "Anyway, what's that matter?"

"Yes, shouldn't you lot be more worried about us being here than about who she's dating?" The Doctor cut in, again. This time he just seemed annoyed with Jack. "Look, we all know what's going on here: we're from an alternate universe, and we've fallen through a rip. Why play games?"

"No games. It's just...we don't think you're the Doctor." Jack grew serious for the first time since entering the room. When he spoke, it was with careful thought, but also with the ease of someone talking to an old friend. Jack wasn't sure why, but he trusted these two. "We've got two other guys claiming to be the Doctor. Plus, the guy we know is the actual Doctor. So, it's a bit hard to figure things out at the moment."

Tess and her Doctor exchanged a look, before Tess leaned her body on the table and asked in a stage whisper: "Yes, but how do you know your Doctor is the real one? I mean, if anyone can say they're the Doctor, than maybe yours is the fake?"

Jack didn't even miss a beat. "He's regenerated."

Laughing lightly, Tess pointed to the Doctor. "So has he. Fact is, he just did a couple of hours ago. So, there you are then."

Jack opened his mouth to speak, but the Doctor cut him to it. "Right, then." He stood up from his seat and motioned for Tess to do the same. "I've had enough of this, and we're wasting time. Jack, take us to the man you know as 'Doctor'."

"And get me a coffee." Tess added firmly. The Doctor gave her a questioning look and she shrugged. "What? It's been a bleedin' awful day."

"Make that two, no sugar for me." The Doctor told Jack.

Jack watched the Doctor walk to the door and open it. "Wait, you can't...you'll need my clearance. Plus, I'm the only who that knows where you're supposed to go."

Tess stopped beside Jack's chair and giving him a pitying look, she offered her hand to him. "Don't try and stop him, it never works. Best you can do is follow and hope for a little fun amidst the danger."

He had to admit, that did sound nice. With a charming grin, and safe in the knowledge that he was in for verbal lashings from Pete Tyler and the 'real' Doctor, Jack took Tess's offered hand. Together, they rushed out the door and after the scruffy- looking Doctor.

* * *

Lily stood in the middle of the room she and her Doctor had been put in, absentmindedly playing with her rings. All these years and she still hadn't taken them off. That was loyalty, that was, or at the least the Doctor thought so. He knew she was waiting for him to come up with...something. Meanwhile, he knew that she was thinking about things she really ought not be thinking about.

"Leave it alone, Lily love." He warned sternly.

Lily glanced over at him. "Leave what alone?"

The Doctor rolled his dark eyes upward. Did she honestly think she could play innocent with him? He stood up from his chair and moved to stand in front of her. Bending down slightly - he wanted to look her in the eyes for this - the Doctor put his hand under her chin, forcing her to meet his gaze.

"You know damn well what, Lily." The Doctor gave her a hard look. "Alternate Earth, 2007. I know what you're thinking about. The answer is no. If – If - they are here you can't... we can't act like we know them. We're strangers in this." He touched his chest. "I'm the Doctor and you" he touched her chest, "are simply my loyal companion. Nothing more, nothing less."

"But...don't you..." Lily let out a shaky sigh, as her eyes darted away from his. She was determined not to look at him, because she knew if she did, she'd see just how right he was. "We didn't get any time with them. Fourteen years, it's just a moment for people like us."

His eyes softened ever so slightly. All lives were made up of moments. "Be thankful for our moments with them, okay?"

"Just moments, shimmering and lovely and sad." Lily agreed. They shared a half-hearted smile, each lost in their own thoughts. Suddenly, Lily's eyes lit up with an odd mix of mischief and hope. "Do you think he's here? Timeline fits, even if the Earth doesn't."

"No, no, no." He angrily pushed her away from him.

"Don't push me!"

The Doctor ran his hands through his hair, before whirling around to face Lily. "No, do you understand me? No! It doesn't...if anyone is here...They're not them." Lily scoffed and turned her gaze from him. Growing upset, the Doctor rushed back to Lily and grabbed her face between his hands. "Look at me, Lily." With reluctance, she did as she was told. "If they are here, they are not the people we knew, no matter how much we want them to be." He sighed heavily. "Including him, including your husband."

Furious that the only person she loved would say that to her, Lily pushed the Doctor away. Moving to the other side of the room, she began sulking. She was determined to not even look at the Doctor for another hour or two.

From his spot, her Doctor watched her closely. She always did this. They always did this. They fought and laughed and played and saved everyone until they both grew tired and slept, and then they started the whole thing again.

They had traveled the whole of space and time. They'd even gone so far as to go from the first day of mankind until the last day of the last pure human. In all that time, what they had found was simply this: the greatest thing mankind ever did was invent new and better weapons for killing things.

Truthfully, that had made them both rather depressed, which had lead them to making a new game in order to amuse themselves. They picked a monarchy and went through time, trying to get one another kicked out of each court of that monarchy. Currently, Lily was winning by seven.

"Lily?" Lily made a little noise that may or may not have been 'what?' "After all this, would you like to head to Queen Victoria's court? I'll even let you win. You can tell everyone I'm wearing ladies' knickers."

Despite herself, Lily laughed softly. She turned around and offered him a tight smile. "I think you need that free win more than I do." A mischievous grin spread across her face. "Besides, I was going to tell everyone that you enjoy shagging horses."

Trying not gag in disgust, the Doctor made a face. "That's sick!"

Lily giggled. "No sicker than your date with that Slitheen."

He was surprised she remembered that story, as she hadn't been with him during that time. Letting out a little gasp, he retorted: "That was research!"

"You took it to lunch!" She shot back, never missing a beat.

Throughout this exchange, they had started moving toward one another. Now, they were face to face. The Doctor gave Lily a look, before she wrapped her arms around his waist and gave him a tight hug.

"Rebound rate of less than a minute." He told her with a small laugh. "I'll take you to Barcelona after this, okay?"

Lily glanced up at him. She bit her lower lip in thought for a moment. "And you'll dance with me? Really dance?"

He smiled fondly down at her. "Sure."

"And after that, we can go see _Thin Lizzy_. Then, a few years of just us banging around the TARDIS. And after that, well, I'll let you pick." She stepped up on her tip toes to kiss his cheek.

"Because you love me." The Doctor told her cheekily.

Lily nodded happily. "Because _you_ love me."

He gently kissed her forehead. "Yes." Looking at her, he felt the need to say something else. Or at the very least kiss her forehead again.

Before the Doctor could do or say anything, Lily playfully pushed him away. "Don't get pensive. We are in the middle of something." She waved a hand in front of his face. "Torchwood, other Earth, broken TARDIS. Time to focus." Lily clapped her hands to further her point.

"Well, how do you know I haven't already come up with something?"

"Because..." Lily started slowly, "you never do. It's always last minute, fly by the seat of our pants with you." She offered him her hand, and he took it. With a satisfied smile, Lily led her Doctor to the table. "Sit." He did as he was told. "Now, all things considered it would be best if you did all the talking."

The Doctor opened his mouth to speak, but Lily firmly put her hand over it. "No, I might...I've always been weaker than you when it comes to this sort of thing. Let's just hurry this up." She glanced around the room for a moment. "I don't like it here. It brings back memories."

The Doctor was about to protest, when the door to the little room opened.

Pete Tyler stepped into the room to find one of the men calling himself 'Doctor' and his partner. They were just sitting at the table, sizing him up. The girl's ruby mouth was open in a gaping manner. The man looked like he might jump up and rush over to Pete for a hug.

Clearing his throat nervously, Pete made his way to the table and laid down a folder. "This is everything we have on the Doctor and neither of you are in it. Mind explaining that?"

"Uh..." Lily looked to her Doctor for support. "He's...uh..."

The Doctor paused for a moment, silently thinking about what to say or do. He could see the tears forming in Lily's eyes. Knowing full well that nothing about the oncoming conversation would end well, the Doctor simply told Pete the truth. "We knew you when you were dead."

"What?" Looking closely at Lily and her Doctor, Pete didn't think they looked anything like him. He briefly wondered if Lily was another daughter from an alternate Earth. Truthfully, he was having a hard enough time dealing with Rose. "You're...she's not...no." He went to stand, but was stopped by the Doctor, who reached out for his arm. "What is this?"

"A joke the universe thinks is funny?" The Doctor suggested in all seriousness. Pete didn't look amused and Lily looked as if she wanted to jump up and hug Pete. "Look," he ran a hand through his hair. "Neither of us asked for this. We just wanted chips. And none of this is really fair to us."

"How do you mean?" Pete bit his lower lip, surprised that he had asked such a question.

"It's a long story; you wouldn't be interested." The Doctor told him in a nonchalant tone of voice. He reached over and took Lily's hand in his. "I'd like our things back, please. I need to fix my ship."

The Doctor's voice sounded even and forced, while his companion still looked sad and yet thrilled at the same time. All and all, it made Pete highly uncomfortable. So, for some reason that he didn't fully understand, Pete asked two very simple questions that were sure to lead to a very complex answers. "Would you tell me the story? How could you know me?"

"You were married to Gran." Lily answered softly. "You died when Mum was just a baby."

Pete's breath caught in his throat. "You're...you don't look anything like me."

The Doctor squeezed Lily's hand. "She... that's a rather long story. Rose Tyler had two children with the tenth incarnation of the Doctor. It made things...different for Lily and her brother."

"So," Pete shook his head, slightly confused. "Are you the Doctor?"

"Yes." The Doctor answered, though he was shaking his head 'no'. "That's also rather complicated."

"I think we have time, don't you?" Pete leaned on the table. "Tell me what is going on with you two. Who are you two? How can she be...she looks nothing like me or Jackie...or Rose."

Lily looked sadly at Pete. "We told you, it's complicated. _Really_ complicated." She looked over at her Doctor, who only nodded. Lily let out a heavy sigh. "He took the title of 'Doctor' when he was twenty-two. I was fourteen. Rose had died a few months before, and the Doctor couldn't get over it. He just sort of went even more insane and left us."

"My name's Peter Alan Tyler Jr." The Doctor locked eyes with Pete. "But, due to a rather embarrassing accident when I was two, my family used to call me Levi." He got a far off look in his eyes. "No one's called me Levi in hundreds of years."

Lily could tell Pete wanted to run away, so she quickly went on. "Growing up on the TARDIS was difficult for us, but we tried to be normal. And after the Doctor went away, we tried to take over. A Doctor and a loyal human companion, that's what we pretended to be. For years and years. But, then I went to Earth in 2018 and I stayed."

The Doctor – Levi – went from there. It was almost as if they had planned this whole story out, who would tell what and what they'd say and leave out. "I hundreds years running around, and then I went to Earth, to 2080. I'd forgotten that we aged. I had regenerated into my second body, into this body, when Lily was sixteen. I'd forgotten that she'd age. She was eighty-nine, dying."

"But, I regenerated into my second body, into this body." She stared deeply into Pete's eyes. "It's why we look different. We regenerate, we don't die." Lily laughed to herself. "Believe me, it was a bit of a surprise when the Doc - when Levi," she briefly paused to give her companion a loving look, "did it. I'd nearly forgotten I would too."

"That was two hundred and ten years ago." The Doctor, Levi, added. "You could...it would be alright if you called me Levi. It might make things less confusing for you." He added lamely.

Eyes wide, Pete stood up and walked to the door. Lily and Levi watched him, waiting to see what he would do. Pete opened the door and walked out, leaving the duo alone.

Lily lazily put her head on Levi's shoulder. "That could have gone better."

"Oh?" Levi half shrugged. "I thought it could have been worse."

Suddenly, the door swung back open, causing them to jump. Pete was back, this time with a man in a white lab coat. Lily jumped off of Levi. The twosome exchanged a nervous look, as Pete began speaking:

"Even if you two changed every cell and atom in your bodies, there still has to be something in you that would link you to me and my family. That human part of you that you two seem to have nearly forgotten."

Levi raised an eyebrow. "Are you saying you don't believe us, so you're doing some Torchwood version of a parentage test?" Pete just looked at Levi.

Letting out an exasperated sigh, Levi turned to Lily. "Alright, now I really am wishing we went somewhere else for the chips." Lily simply shook her head in disbelief.

* * *

He didn't want to let go of Rose's hand, but there was work to be done. So, he held onto Rose as he ran his tongue over each of the TARDISes. For the most part, they all tasted the same. Everything seemed to be the same. Which only lead the Doctor to believe that the other 'Doctors' where, in fact, alternate versions of himself. He wasn't quite sure what he thought about that, though he did know that Rose and the others were completely uncomfortable with the idea of other Doctors.

Looking at Rose, the Doctor felt his lips tugging into a dorky grin. The rips in space were causing all sorts of problems, but they had brought him back to his Rose. In some weird way, the Doctor supposed he was thankful for that. Although, he did wish he had found a way to get back to Rose without having to deal with different universes being in danger.

"Well?" Rose asked him, as she bounced on the balls of her feet. "What do you think, Doctor? Should we be worried?"

"No." The Doctor shook his head. "As far as I can tell, all TARDISes." He paused and cocked his head to one side in a thoughtful way. "All broken, mind. But all the real thing."

"So… they're all..." Rose trailed off, not totally sure what, or rather who all the other men were supposed to be.

"Doctors!" He filled in excitedly. "All Doctors from alternate universes, which must have split up at some point and... Oh, Rose! I didn't even know it could happen, and it has!" He gave her a quick hug.

To say that Rose was shocked by the Doctor's reaction would have been an understatement. She had thought he'd be angry, bothered, maybe even freaked. And yet, he seemed generally pleased with the idea of alternate-hims walking around alternate universes.

"Doctor, aren't you... it doesn't bother you at all?" She didn't want to upset him, but there was apart of her that was upset with him. How could he be so casual about it? How could he act as if it were alright that she wasn't with the other Doctors?

The Doctor gave Rose a look, his brow knitted in confusion. Looking deeply into her eyes it suddenly dawned on him. "Oh, Rose..." He slipped his hands into hers, "it doesn't matter that you're not with them. Don't you see?" He grinned his famous grin at her. "You're with me. I've found you again, and that's what matters the most."

Rose returned the gesture of a smile. It wasn't the right time to be getting romantic and the Doctor had been a bit sappy, but she really didn't care. Rose leaned into him and firmly kissed her Doctor's warm lips. "You're fantastic." She whispered against his ear a moment later. "We really should..."

"Get the other Doctors and figure this out before all the universes bleed and fall into one another, thus ending the. . .well, thus ending several time lines?" The Doctor supplied with a cheeky grin.

Rose nodded. "I was just going to suggest that, Doctor." She started toward the comm.-system, ready to call Mickey and Jack, when the large doors to the lab opened.

Mickey walked through the doors, followed by a mousy-haired man in an unattractive shirt, who was followed by a petite and shy-looking blond girl.

Rose gave the pair a once over, while the Doctors seemed to size one another up. To Rose, Leven and her Doctor looked comfortably awkward with one another. They reminded Rose of a couple who had just started dating and had yet to see one another do anything embarrassing. She also noticed how the other Doctor stood so protectively in front of Leven; it was like he was trying to shield her from the harshness of their current situation.

Mickey smiled awkwardly. "Doctor, Rose Tyler meet the other Doctor and Leven Campbell, from the British Empire."

Rose wrinkled her nose. "There is no British Empire."

Her remark was met with a scoff from the mousy-haired Doctor and a surprisingly loud: "Oi, yes there is!" from Leven.

* * *

"You can't just go running around the place, Doc." Jack commented, even as he tried to catch up with the Doctor he had just been 'interviewing'. Tess walked - nearly jogged - beside Jack. "Would you mind telling him he can't just go running around?" He looked at her, hoping for support. "We're not even headed the right way."

The scruffy-Doctor stopped dead in his tracks, causing both Jack and Tess to run into him. "Brilliant. Thanks for letting me know." He turned Tess around, grabbed her hand, and started walking the way they had come. Jack rushed to catch up. "Come on, come on, come... on!" The Doctor tugged on Tess's hand.

"They aren't going anywhere!" Jack reminded the twosome. "They're still in the lab, you know."

The Doctor glanced back toward Jack. "Your logic is flawed, your intelligence is doubtful, and your hair is stupid."

Hurt, Jack ran a hand through his hair. "I paid..." he glanced turned to Tess, who was struggling to keep up with her Doctor. "How do you put up with him?"

Tess shrugged. "He wasn't this mean before, just rude."

"Rude and not ginger." The Doctor muttered bitterly. "Never get to be ginger, do I?" He suddenly stopped, again causing Jack to run into him and Tess, to nearly fall down. "Lab?"

Jack straightened himself out, before turning his attention to the large white doors in front of them. "Yeah." He shoved past the Doctor and used the clearance card Pete had given him earlier that day. A moment later, Jack let the doors swing open. "Oh, it's a party."

Mickey, Rose, the Doctor, a mousy-haired man, and a petite blond all turned to see who had spoken. From the looks of it, Jack had just entered a very tense meeting. "Bad time?" He questioned with a wide grin.

"No one believes I'm from the British Empire." Leven filled in sadly.

"I believe you." Jack smiled and gave her flirtatious wink. "I'm Jack, Captain Jack Harkness by the way."

"Stop flirting." Jack glanced around, surprised that all three Doctors had said it at once.

"Huh, you three really are alternate versions of one another, aren't you?"

For their parts, the Doctors just seemed to size one another up. Clearly, none of them were too fond of their current situation. Of course, on some level this was like a dream come true for Jack, even if there were millions of rips destroying their existences.

* * *

Levi "The Doctor" Tyler lazily stroked Lily's hair, as he watched two men in clean white lab coats talk urgently and quietly with Pete. Levi really wished he had taken Lily to New York or Spain or Italy or a thousand other places. They had just defended an alien army. Lily had just used the Time Vortex to commit alien genocide. And, as far as Levi knew, there was still a bit of Time Vortex in his beloved Lily. No, they really didn't need any of this.

"Barcelona." Lily whispered softly. She put her head on Levi's shoulder and sighed contently. "Barcelona, the place, not the planet."

"Mm?" He momentarily stopped stroking her long hair. "What about it?"

"That's where you'll take me dancing. So, we can both forget about this place." She reached behind her head, and physically made him start stroking her hair again. Levi chuckled softly under his breath. "Shush. I just hope we don't see them."

"Too painful." Levi agreed with a firm nod of his head. "Much too painful."

The pair watched as Pete shook his head fiercely.

"Don't call him Granddad, okay?" Lily paused in thought for a moment. "If – if – we do see them...what are we supposed to call them?"

"Well," Levi cleared his throat and moved uncomfortably in his chair. "We used to call them...uh, oh yes, Mum and Dad. Though, when we talked about them it was him and her. And when they talked to us about one another, it was Rose and the Doctor. So... Rose and Doctor?" He stopped stroking her hair and gave her a little, silly, look.

Lily smiled brightly. "Rose and the Doctor. We'll be Lily and..."

"Levi." Levi smiled to himself. "You haven't even called me that since you were fifteen. I've kind of missed it."

"Well, you wanted to be the Doctor. So, you could shag all the girls." Lily reminded him cheekily.

"Cheeky devil." Levi playfully fell onto Lily's lap, sloppily kissing the corner of her mouth. Lily's response was to simply push him away, while giggling loudly.

The giggle caught Pete's attention. Looking at the two, they appeared to be a nineteen year old girl and her twenty-something boyfriend, playing together. In an odd way it made Pete highly fidgety and in another, the scene broke his heart. They looked and acted so normal. Yet, they were the most unusual and different people he had ever seen.

"Alright, you two." Pete watched as the pair never missed a beat. They both straightened themselves out. Levi looked at Pete with a sort of bored expression on his handsome face, while Lily just offered Pete a sweet smile. "Boys from the lab say you two...deep, deep down have got Tyler DNA." He nodded toward the two men in lab coats, who were just leaving the room. "They say you're closely related to me. Which means your story checks out."

Levi narrowed his eyes on the alternate-version of his grandfather. His voice dark, he spoke angrily. "Of course it does, Pete! What do you think we are, liars? Liars who lie to sneak in to places, just so we can have fun?" Levi glanced to Lily, who smiled widely. "No, only on Thursdays." Levi glanced back to Pete, his eyes now laughing and a large smile on his handsome face.

Lily grinned proudly at Pete. "Last Thursday we stole President Kennedy's tea."

With a loud laugh, Levi nodded. "It was rather fun. Oh," he gently hit Lily's arm. "Remember the Thursday before? Satellite 873? And that... that little green man with his," Levi made his voice go higher and said in a mocking tone: "'You can't park that here'." He laughed again, and made funny little moves with his arms. "And he... he had the arm thing? 'You can't park that here'."

Lily began laughing. "Yes, and then you..."

"Excuse me?" Pete cut-in with an annoyed sigh. "Now really isn't the time for that. Not on this world, not at this time."

"Oh." Both people blushed. "Sorry." They said in unison.

"We get carried away." Lily explained helpfully. "It won't happen again."

Levi nodded, before he stood up from his chair. He offered Lily his hand, and when she took it he helped her up. With all the familiarity in the world, he put an arm over her shoulder and pulled her close. "Right, it's all better, Pete. Just point us to the TARDISes and we'll fix ours. Then, it's off into time and space for us. No worries."

"Plenty of worries." Pete told Levi firmly. "Alternate universes may be destroyed, including yours. We could use your help. Everyone's in the labs." He shook his head in disbelief. "And I've got no idea how to explain you two to, well, everyone. We thought different Doctors were bad. Now, we've got alternate-Earth kids."

"It's a bit like _Coronation Street_, isn't it?" Levi asked with a grin. Lily gave him a rather displeased look. "What?"

Pete shook his head. These two were just so, so... odd. "How am I supposed to explain you two to Jacks, or Rose, or the Doctor? Hell, even Mickey and that Jack guy will be confused! I'm confused. You can't just..." It was then that he noticed the look on Lily's face. "What?"

Lily's eyes were slowly filling with tears. She completely ignored Pete, as she turned to look deeply into Levi's eyes. "Oh, you said they were here. I could handle that. But him? It isn't fair."

Levi wiped Lily's tears away with his hands. "It's all right." He pulled her into a tight hug. "Shh."

From the other side of the room, Pete blinked. His eyes locked on Levi's, who let out a bitter laugh. "While on Earth, in 2020, my Lily started a sixty year marriage to a human. You just said his name. He's here, with the other Doctors and their companions."

Pete shook his head in disbelief. 2020, if what Levi and Lily said was all true, Lily would have been twenty-nine and... "Who?"

Levi swore in his head. This day just kept getting worse. "Through the magic of time travel," he paused to kiss the top of Lily's head. "She married Captain Jack Harkness."

Pete felt his mouth drop open. He wanted to ask a million different questions, but the only thing he could get out was: "Bloody hell."


	5. Chapter 5

Jack Harkness really didn't understand what he was watching. Three Doctors, one problem, and none of them could seem to fully figure it out. The greatest mind – three of the greatest minds – he'd ever met, and they just didn't get it. The three Doctors, who had all seemingly forgotten everyone else in the lab, had marched over to the boards and began whispering and gesturing among themselves -him-selves – not a moment ago. Jack supposed they were just excited to have yet another strange thing going on around them, and that was why they had totally dismissed the strangeness of the situation.

Of course, none of the ladies had forgotten the strangeness of what was happening. Rose, Tess and Leven stood around a table watching their Doctors work. There was an uneasy disquiet between the three blonds. In an odd way, it made Jack rather aroused. Glancing to his right, he could tell Mickey was just plain old amused. _'The three alternate -girlfriends meeting.'_ Mickey had joked just a moment before. Not surprisingly, that had been met with a slight glare from Leven, a kick in the leg from Rose, and a nasty 'Sod off!' from Tess.

Since that little incident, everyone had been rather quiet. Actually, it was rather awkward now. It was enough to make Jack wish that someone – anyone – would say something.

As if he had been reading his mind, the Doctor in the seventies style shirt suddenly let out a: "No, bloody way!" before throwing a stool across the room.

Leven visibly jumped, something which didn't go unnoticed by Jack or Leven's Doctor. The young girl's Doctor gave her a sideways grin. "I'm sorry. All right, Leven?"

Leven nodded brightly. "Better than daisies, Doctor."

Rose and Jack's Doctor raised an eyebrow, while the other Doctor rolled his blue eyes upward. Mickey shuffled uncomfortably in his spot, as well. Leven's Doctor was rather...prone to violent outbursts, it seemed. Looking at Rose and Tess, Jack knew both women were wondering if their Doctors would end up like that. After all, it had already been made clear that just a few hours before, Tess's Doctor had looked remarkably like Rose's.

"Awkward." Jack muttered under his breath, just as the Doctors went back to work. Rose shot Jack a look. "Sorry."

"So. . ." Mickey began slowly, cautiously, not wanting to cause anyone to have another violent outburst. "Tess, you're from 2060. Anything change much on your Earth?"

Tess shrugged casually. "Oh." She let out a little bored sigh. "Guess not, no. There was the war, after all. And the Second Depression in 2034."

Mickey and Rose exchanged an astonished look. "War?" Mickey asked, at the same time Rose gave Tess a questioningly look. "Depression?"

"No, bad idea." Jack cut-in, even as Tess was opening her mouth to respond. "Just because they're alternate Earths, major events could still happen on one or more of them. So, no mentioning major historical events."

"There goes our conversation starter." Mickey muttered sadly.

The little group of companions and ex-companions grew silent again. Instead of conversation, they focused their attention on the three Doctors, who were now having some sort of heated discussion about needles. Needles, Jack guessed, was some sort of code that only Time Lords understood.

God, it was boring just staying put in the background. Now I know how Mickey feels. Jack thought miserably. It seemed things would go 'Faster and easier.' if it were just the Doctors, or at least that's what the one with the temper and bad fashion sense had told the group. And for some reason, the other two Doctors had agreed with that. Though, Jack knew it was more than making things go faster. There was something terribly wrong, and those brilliant Doctors were trying to shield the people they loved from the harshness of the situation.

"How long did you say you've been with the Doctor?" Jack was shaken out of his thoughts by Rose's voice. She was shooting Tess an icy glare.

Jack looked to Mickey, eyebrow raised, as if asking what was going on. Mickey pointed toward Rose's Doctor's butt, while making a suggestive movement with one of his hands. Oh, so Tess had been checking out her Doctor's former, alternate, incarnation. Jack had to admit he didn't blame her for that. Although, Rose did appear to be jealous and less then happy about Tess's fondness for the tenth Doctor's bottom.

"Four years." Tess replied with a cocky grin. "Four _long_ years. You know, I spent about three years with him." She briefly pointed to the tenth Doctor. "He was rude, but kind of sweet."

"Yeah, I know." Rose stated angrily.

"We _all _know." Mickey added. Clearly, he was trying to stop something before it had a chance to start. "The Doctor's great, no matter what he looks like." Mickey made a face, slightly unsettled that that statement had come out of his mouth.

Leven, blissfully unaware of the underlying tension between Tess and Rose, nodded. "He does seem nice." Everyone turned their attention to her, causing Leven to blush a soft red color. "I haven't known the Doctor long, and I've only known the one I travel with, but they all seem nice. A bit rude, a bit quick of temper, but nice."

"That's sweet." Jack offered the youngest companion a smile, which she returned. "You're sweet."

"Dead sweet." Mickey chimed in. His gaze went from Rose to Tess. "Leven is sweet, yeah? Very non-confrontational." Giving Rose a pointed look, he hoped his ex-girlfriend understood what he was getting at. Now, was not the time to be jealous of another girl, especially one from an alternate Earth, even if she were close to another version of the Doctor.

Rose kept her gaze steady on Tess as she spoke. "Yeah." She smiled tightly. "Real sweet."

"Yup." Tess muttered.

"That's the spirit."

Jack and Mickey shared a relieved smile. "Everyone's getting along. Everyone's happy, and we're all just going to sit and wait for this to be over."

The group stayed in a tense quiet for a minute or so.

It was broken when Tess abruptly asked Rose: "Your Doctor ever take you to New Vegas?"

Rose locked eyes with Tess. "No." Her tone was simply daring Tess to say something, anything, that might upset her.

"Mine did. We spent the weekend. Saw some shows, gambled, got a lovely hotel room. . ." Tess trailed off, letting the suggestiveness of that statement hang in the air.

For her part, Rose looked as if she wanted to cry and kill Tess all at once. Mickey had seen that look before, it was unsettling and always made him want to hide under the nearest bed. Thinking quickly, he yelled out: "I'm allergic to shrimp!"

For a brief second, all three Doctors turned to stare at Mickey, before collectively shrugging and going back to their work.

Meanwhile, everyone surrounding the lab table just looked at him as if he had grown another head.

Feeling the awkwardness - and she hated awkwardness - Leven piped up with: "Oh? My cousin Alex, is allergic to shell fish and dairy."

"Oh." Jack shifted his weight from one foot to the other.

"Pity. Non-dairy ice cream tastes medical." Mickey added lamely.

There was another long and awkward silence, in which everyone at the table thought they'd die from the pure weirdness of it all.

Then, Jack remembered something that could bring new life to the tense, freakish unease at the table. "Wait, wasn't there another Doctor and companion?"

* * *

Pete didn't really understand what he was watching. There was a large part of him that wanted to ask a million different questions, but there was another part of that wanted to quietly sneak out of the room and not come back.

This man wasn't the Doctor, but rather a man who was the Doctor and Rose's son from another time line. And, Lily wasn't really just some human girl, but rather Levi's sister. Pete thought it best to try and remember that, for all their affection, these two were, at least at their most basic level, siblings. Whether remembering that might make things more unsettling or less than they already were, Pete wasn't sure yet.

"No more tears?" Pete was shaken from his thoughts to find that Levi had bent down a bit to lock gazes with Lily. "It's not very like you. Just...shall we think of it like a game?" He offered her a crocked smile. "Whoever goes the longest without going all human wins."

Lily seemed to seriously consider that for a long moment. Sniffing back tears, which were still threating to fall, she spoke quietly. "What does the winner get?"

"Uh..." A mischievous look passed over the fake Doctor's handsome and slightly pale face. "Winner's choice? And you **know** what I'll chose."

"So, me for the win, then?"

"Yep." Levi straightened himself up, and grew serious. "Now, give us your rings to hold while we're here."

For a moment, Pete thought Lily might slap Levi. Instead, she gave him a calm and even look. "You don't love me much, do you?"

That simple question seemed to make Levi both saddened and angry. He matched Lily's current look and shook his head, clearly disappointed in her. "No. No, just more than the sun, the moon, the stars, and the sky."

Their gazes locked in what Pete could only think to call a mix of anger and tension, Lily and Levi stood together. Levi's hands were firmly and tightly holding Lily's waist. Pete wanted to clear his throat, tell them they had to get going, something. But, he felt at a loss. What, if anything, could he really say to these two?

Meanwhile, Lily crossly pulled her rings off and pushed them down into Levi's dress shirt pocket. "There."

"Thank you." Levi told her softly and sadly. He let one of his hands travel up to her right cheek. "I'll give them back, Lily love. Promise."

The pair suddenly turned their attention back to Pete and smiled. Levi lazily put an arm over Lily's shoulders, while she casually leaned against him.

Levi grinned cheerfully at Pete. "So, shouldn't we be getting to that lab of yours?" He chuckled slightly. "I mean, you are the one that keeps saying it's all important and urgent, and yet you're just standing there."

"I...you two were the ones..."

"Don't go blaming us." Lily cut-in. "You're the leader here. You should have said something. Standing around and gaping at us is not only creepy, but it is useless. Really, Pete." She shook her head. "Come now."

"Right." Straightening himself out, Pete gave a firm nod. "I'll bring you two to the labs, where the others are." Leaving the room, Pete turned to give them a look. "You two will be alright, won't you?"

"'Course." They echoed.

Pete didn't believe them for a second. These two played games to hide from the pain and loneliness around them, that much Pete knew. He also knew that their fun and games wouldn't last forever.

Especially, if things were really as bad as they seemed.

Especially, as they were about to meet alternate versions of nearly everyone that they had ever cared for.

* * *

The doors to the lab opened with a small thud sound, causing everyone to turn their attention to them. They were greeted with the sight of Pete Tyler, followed by the missing Doctor and his blonde companion.

The companion, Lily, was currently walking backwards, while helping her Doctor with his tie. "There, you are."

The two shared a meaningful smile, as the Doctor put his suit's jacket back on. "Now, sorry we're late." The twosome turned their attention to the rest of the room.

From their spot, all three Doctors let out a collective: "Why does he get to be ginger?"

Levi's gaze fixed on the three Doctors. All different incarnations of his father...or rather different versions of incarnations. Let the game begin. His smile was cocky, as he told them: "Because, I'm better than you." Slowly, he moved his gaze to Rose and the others. You look so young, Mum, Levi thought sadly.

Lily nudged his elbow, trying to get him to stop staring. Even though her own eyes were firmly locked on Jack, who was smirking at her in an odd sort of way.

For everyone else, the room had been filled with an awkward silence. It was something which no one liked and something that had to end.

"This is Levi and Lily." Pete blurted out, before clearing his throat. "They were in the last TARDIS."

"Levi?" Tess smirked. "That's his _name_?"

"No 'Doctor'?" The scruffy-Doctor added. "He's got a name?"

Levi's eyes flew to the Doctor who had spoken. "No! I'm The Doctor, but also Levi."

He looked to Lily for support. She tore her gaze away from Jack and looked at the Doctors closely. "Yes. Doctor, Levi...Honey Bear." Lily finished lamely. She shrugged hopelessly when Levi shot her a look. From the other side of the room, several people snickered.

"I go by many names." Levi shrugged.

"And he's here to help." Pete reminded everyone. Turning to Levi and Lily, he added: "You two go see if you can help with the problem." Offering them a comforting smile, Pete headed toward Rose and the others.

Mickey couldn't get over the feeling that there was something off about the newcomers. But Pete seemed to trust them, and if Pete trusted them, then he did too. Both Levi and Lily went straight for the Doctors, and looked to be introducing themselves---by happily hugging all three Doctors. Mickey thought that was pretty odd, and he was about to voice that opinion to Rose, when Pete came walking over to the group.

"Everything alright?" Pete asked Rose with a serious look. "Getting along?"

"Yeah, course." Rose answered, her smile so wide and fake that Mickey was sure his friend's mouth hurt.

Pete looked doubtful, but he didn't press the issue. Instead, he simply told them: "Good. Keep that up. I've got a meeting with President Jones about all the TARDISes and the rips, but I'll be back shortly." Giving Rose and Mickey a pointed look, he added: "Be good." With that, he turned on his heels and left the labs.

It took all of two seconds, before Jack called her on the lie. "Getting along, Rose? This table's so full of tension, I think it could literally explode."

Rose and Tess collectively rolled their eyes upward, while muttering: "Please."

Sharing an amused look, Mickey, Jack, and Leven couldn't help but giggle at Rose and Tess's similarities. Of course, all three knew better than to tell the two women that they were much more alike then either one wanted to admit.

"With two new minds, they seem to be doing better." Leven commented to no one in particular.

Watching the two newcomers closely, Mickey nodded in agreement. "They know what's what. Looks like all the Doctors are starting to figure everything out."

"Without any help from us." Rose muttered, though she didn't sound angry, just sad that she hadn't been able to help the Doctor.

Tess glanced over at Rose, before sharing a look with Leven. It did hurt to know that the Doctors didn't seem to need them at the moment. It also stung knowing that Levi, or whoever he was, let his companion join in at the 'Doctors Only' meeting.

The girl, Lily, momentarily glanced toward the group and smiled softly at them. Rose couldn't help but feel like she should know Levi and Lily; she made a mental note to try and corner them for a private Q&A later on.

As far as Jack was concerned, the newcomers were attractive, but there was something else there. Some tiny part, in the back of his brain, that felt as if he knew them. Still, he got the same feeling around the other Doctors, and he didn't know them, just a different version of them, so he decided not to dwell on that thought.

"Those two are queer." Mickey thought out loud.

From her perch on a stool, Leven looked over the scene at the board. She seemed thoughtful for a moment, before speaking. "Do you suppose that he's...that Levi...could be a Doctor? The Doctor's last incarnation. And because he's the last, he's got a name? Maybe, Lily is his girlfriend and they're happy together?" She smiled sweetly at the thought of one of the Doctors living happily ever after.

Tess and Rose also smiled, though their smiles didn't quit reach their eyes.

It was something both Jack and Mickey noticed, it was something they both felt badly about. Levi might be the Doctor, he might have gotten a happy ending, bu neither of the two men were so sure a happy ending was in the cards for everyone else involved in their little adventure.

* * *

The three Doctors, along with Lily and Levi stood in front of a large dry-erase board. All five of their heads were cocked to one side; all five seemed to be deep in thought.

"So," Levi started with a sigh, "this was all written by three drunk and retard monkeys, was it?" He peered closely at the board. "Oh look," Levi pointed out a particularly messy bit of writing. "The monkeys had help from their insane and drugged-up chicken friend." The other four just looked at him. "Oh, you were all thinking it!"

Rose's Doctor took his glasses off for a moment. Taking a marker, he wrote a few more facts and calculations onto the board. "Mm...Oh!" He smiled widely. "Do any of you suppose..."

"It could very well be." The mousy-haired Doctor erased a couple of things with the palm of his hand. "Well, nearly."

Taking the bottom of his vintage tee, the last Doctor erased something, then wrote over it with a marker. "There."

Levi clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth. "Five parallel universes. It does seem to work out."

Lily leaned against Levi's side. "Would explain all the rips. 'Course, does mean danger if it has opened." Levi looked down at her, his eyebrow raised. "You know, It. Called "The Void" by the Time Lords; the Eternals called it the Howling; others call it Hell. And, it could very well be opened somewhere."

"Anything in there could just come out. It appears all our universes are being pushed together; anything could just show up anywhere." Levi added thoughtfully.

All five of them shared a look, realization suddenly dawning on them. Talking very fast, they began to work it out.

The twelfth incarnation of the Doctor made a face. "Right now, all around one or more of our worlds, things could be shimmering into full existence."

"All around the world, the Cybermen and Daleks, could be shimmering into full existence." The tenth Doctor clarified.

The last Doctor's eyes widened. "Worldwide panic as they march across the face of the planet, killing people. It'll be too late--- it'll be a victory."

Rose's Doctor ruffled his hair violently in his eagerness to work it out. "Cybermen, Daleks all in one universe, with the power to get into four more. When they start it, they'll crack the surfaces of the dimension that's opening the rips. But, since there are so many and since it's so easy to fall through... the Cybermen and Daleks will be able bleed through the fault lines, walking into all five of our worlds. All the rips...the surface shattering...Cybermen, Daleks, whatever else is in there, it'll be bleeding into the closest universe...or universes."

The scruffy-Doctor let out a loud: "Brilliant!"

The three Doctors and their possible alternate-children began jumping around and hugging one another. They knew the effect of the rips, even though they were only slightly sure of the cause. Still, the Doctor in the brown camel coat seemed to know the most about The Void, which gave the others hope.

"The TARDISes...we could just jump in them. Go to the years we're from and see, then stop it. It...it could work." Levi went on, his grin widening.

"'Cause someone just needs to close where the Void first opened!" Tess's Doctor thought out loud. "That's it. Simple. A child could do it."

Leven's Doctor's tone was mockingly happy, as he reminded everyone: "None of the TARDISes are working."

Rose's Doctor and Lily shared a look, as they collectively added: "'Cause all of us being here made them break."

This put a damper on things, and all five of them calmed down. They all glanced over to the table, where everyone was staring at them.

The Doctor wearing the camel colored coat put his glasses back on and spoke in a foreboding tone. "Then, there's no way back to our rightful places."

"Well, unless..." the Doctor in the ugly, green, shirt started, as he smiled to Leven, "we fix them."

"How?" Rose questioned, even as she made her way over to the other group.

Taking her lead, everyone else followed.

"She's got a point. How can we fix them, if they've become broken boxes?" Tess asked, placing a hand on her hip. Her eyes flew to her Doctor. "Well? It isn't as if we can stick them on the rift running through the middle of Cardiff."

"Or use alternate means of travel through dimensions." Leven piped up. Noticing that Rose and Mickey were looking at her, Leven lightly blushed. "Do you have that, alternate means?"

The Doctor gave his alternate-selves a grin of approval. "Well done, girls! It's worth a try." He gave Leven, who was nearest to him, a hug. Shocked and a bit uncomfortable, Leven pulled away. Though, the Doctor didn't seem to notice. Instead, he looked to Rose and Mickey. "Could we get all four TARDISes to Cardiff?" He snapped his fingers. "And, do you still have those things you used to get to your real Earth? Failing the rift working, we could use them."

"Yeah, but...the rift could take a day or two to work." Rose reminded everyone.

"And," Mickey added with a shake of the head. "Our 'other means' stopped working after the rips were closed the first time. It'll take at least that long to fix them."

"Huh." Jack looked around the group. "What on Earth could we all do for twenty-four to forty-eight hours?"

Mickey gave Jack a look. "Still the captain of the Innuendo Squad, I see."

"While a large orgy with all of you does sound exciting, won't it be a better use of time if we did something – anything – else?" Tess suggested. "Like, sleeping or eating or bathing?"

"Torchwood doesn't have rooms." Rose replied. She looked the group over and knew that her mother wouldn't be happy if they all came marching into her nice and clean home. "My Dad knows some people, and I'm sure the President wouldn't mind some of Torchwood's funds going toward a hotel room or four."

Everyone had to admit that a free hotel room sounded good after their long and increasingly bad day.

"Hotel rooms it is. Mickey, you can get the orders for shipping the TARDISes ready." Rose looked the group over. "Doctor...Doctors if you want you can hang around for a bit. I'll have Dad's people make the call to a hotel for rooms." Noticing that her Doctor was looking at her in a regretful sort of way, Rose softly spoke to him. "What?"

He shrugged and smiled happily, though the smile didn't quit reach his eyes. "Less than a year, and you've grown up so much."

Rose linked hands with him. "No, I just learned my stuff from the best." They shared a loving smile, before turning their minds back to their tasks.

It was going to be a busy night. Looking over the others, Rose was sure that it wouldn't just be busy, but also strange and tense and most likely uncomfortable.

**Disclaimer Two: **

Mickey's comment about the three alternate-girlsfriend meeting was a bit of a play on his line from School Reunion about the ex and the wife meeting.

Lily's "So, me for the win, then." was a little something for everyone that loves the phrase: " for the win!"

The Doctors, Levi, and Lily's whole 'figuring it out' conversation was taken nearly directly from Ten's speech in Army of Ghost, about what Torchwood was doing. As always, no harm was meant.


	6. Chapter 6

"I can't sleep here. It isn't the TARDIS." He stared up at the ceiling for a moment, before placing one arm under his head. It took him a few movements before he was comfortable on the bed. A queen size bed, in a hotel room, in London. He just knew it wouldn't work; he was used to sleeping in his room on his ship.

Well, at least he had his faithful girl by his side, that was a plus. "Can you sleep? You've done this sort of thing before."

As she crawled into bed, his companion raised an eyebrow. Just what was he suggesting? That she often slept in strange hotel rooms?

"What? Oh, I wasn't calling you a whore." He moved himself around again. With a content sigh, he watched her out of the corner of his eyes. The bed really was kind of comfortable.

She gently laid her head on his chest. Ignoring his last statement, she said: "They aren't really them. They look different in some ways and they dress differently, too." She paused for a moment. "Dad Number Two doesn't have that ugly cane."

Levi frowned at the memory of that cane. The times the Doctor had hit him in the leg with it...well, they were too numerous too count. "Dad Number One's got better fashion sense. And better hair."

"Mum doesn't seem nearly as pitiful, and I bet she doesn't seek her Doctor's approval on everything." Lily closed her eyes. She wanted to try and see if she could remember the last time she had seen her mother – her real mother. When she found that she couldn't remember, she opened her eyes and stared off into space. "They're all different, in little ways. Mickey's happier, I think." A small smile briefly played on her lips. "That's good."

"Jack," Levi stopped himself from going on. He didn't want to make Lily sad, but... "Jack doesn't seem so...you know." He laughed softly under his breath. "I bet this Jack never suddenly screams at people when he doesn't get his way."

Lily awkwardly nodded, her hair moving against his shirt made a little noise. "He's probably more mature. I'm glad for him."

A warm and familiar silence followed. They both missed the sounds of the TARDIS, so they instead tried to focus on the sounds of the hotel. Down the hall, two people were making love. In the room above them, someone was taking a hot shower. Below them, a young woman was telling her children a bedtime story. They couldn't completely hear all of these acts, they just knew they were happening.

Another thing that came with not being totally human.

Levi closed his eyes, than opened the right one. "Lily love, I'm bored. I just... I slept forty-seven hours ago." He held her waist with one of his arms. "We could play a game?" He offered, like a little boy hoping for a treat.

Lily smiled softly, a stroke of brilliance had just come to her. "Oh, I have an idea." With a happy bounce, she untangled herself from Levi and sat up on her knees. "Of course, I'm not sure you're up to it."

"Oh," he smirked wickedly as he followed her lead. "I'm up for it."

"Good!" Like a flash, she kissed his check and bounced off the bed. "I'll only be a minute, five at the most." With that, she practically skipped out of their room.

Levi glanced back down at the bed, considering whether or not he should try and lay down again. But, that idea wasn't to stand for long. With a goofy grin, his own stroke of genius entered his mind. Like Lily before him, he practically skipped out of the door.

* * *

In a hotel room with red curtains and an ugly chair, Tess Hartnell sat on the edge of the queen sized bed, a pillow tightly held against her chest. Her Doctor had just finished explaining everything to her in his sarcastic and overly wordy way. Rips in time, alternate versions of people she knew and loved, Cybermen, Daleks, the fact that things was currently bleeding into each other, it was all a lot to take it.

She swallowed hard. "Wow."

The Doctor raised an eyebrow, his eyes intensely looking into hers. "That's it?" He actually looked slightly annoyed. "I tell you the best story ever; I tell you about the biggest adventure we'll ever...that's really all you have to say?"

"Well, no." Tess moved uncomfortably under her Doctor's gaze. She had only seemed this uncomfortable with him one other time, and that hadn't ended well for either of them. "It's just..." she let her gaze drift back to his, "you have to admit that alternate Earths sound pretty cool. These other Doctors, they don't know me. I'm not in their lives and they aren't in mine. Four other Earths, with four other Me's, living lives without you..."

A hurt looked flashed across his handsome face, but was gone a moment later as he sat himself down in the ugly chair. "Yeah?"

"Yeah." Tess repeated with a nod. "I just think it's interesting, you know?" Sighing softly, she moved around on the edge of the bed, trying to make herself more comfortable. "Did my mum stay or did she leave? Is Dad a success or is he still...Dad? Is _he_ still around on any of the other Earths?" She was growing more excited and hyper. In fact she had begun to ramble. "Did the other Me's go to university, are they married, do any of them have kids?"

While Tess seemed utterly curious about her alternate-selves, the Doctor was just annoyed with it. Tess was from her Earth, had her life. It was far from a fairy tale, but she had him to make things better for her. Didn't that count for anything? He had taken care of her, been there for her. Not that idiot who...no, the Doctor wasn't jealous. He didn't get jealous.

The Doctor cleared his throat loudly, causing Tess to give him a questioning look. His voice calm and cool, he asked her a very simple question, secretly hoping that she'd give him a very simple answer. "Would you prefer if we had never met, Tess?"

Never missing a beat, Tess smiled at him. Her smile was somewhat sad and somewhat something else, something that not even the Doctor could know. "I know it won't last forever, Doctor. I'm not stupid. But, I am happy with you and I wouldn't change it for the world...for any world."

She sounded like she meant it, but there was something in her eyes that made the Doctor skeptical. He knew damn well that if she could be with him, she would. Hell, the Doctor knew that Tess loved him more than she loved the Doctor. "I wouldn't change anything, either."

Suddenly, the energy in the room seemed off. The twosome always tried so hard to ignore certain things about their pasts. Now, the alternate Earths had brought up one of the things they had always tried to ignore. The alternate Earths and all the problems they brought had caused the Doctor and the woman he loved to come crashing back to the real world. No matter how much they cared for one another, it would end. It would end, and maybe they didn't really love one another as much as they wanted to believe.

"Doctor?" Tess focused her eyes on his. "Do you know that your eyes are a beautiful shade of blue?"

Tess's Doctor looked at her, a playful smirk forming on his lips. "Well, no. I have been a bit busy." He silently moved from the chair to the bed. With a small smile, he kissed Tess firmly on the mouth. "Glad you did, though."

Sliding her hands into his, Tess grinned cheekily. "Doctor? You've regenerated only a few hours ago. And, you haven't done much, so...are you technically a virgin again?"

The Doctor couldn't help but laugh. Only his Tess would ask such a question. "I suppose so."

Tess kissed him on the cheek, before leaning close to his ear. "I could help with that." She whispered, her voice low and sultry. Tess's eyes locked onto his. "I love you." She searched his eyes for some kind of confirmation that he loved her back, but found none. Disappointed, Tess moved away from the Doctor, muttering "sorry" under her breath. She knew he didn't like the 'l' word, and yet she had said it. And they had been doing so well too.

Gently, the Doctor placed a cold palm on her right cheek. With a firm hand, he forced her to look at him. "I know, lovely love." His voice was quiet, maybe even a little sorrowful. His eyes gave him away, and Tess smiled softly. "I know." The Doctor kissed her forehead, before guiding her down onto the bed.

* * *

Lily's mind was racing with thousands of thoughts. She thought about the gravitational pull of the planet Ard. She thought about different ways to fix the TARDIS. She even thought about the best way to make a pizza ;none of which was new, except the nagging thoughts about her current situation. Daleks, Cybermen, Torchwoods gone mad, they could handle that. But rips in time that were causing parallel universes to bleed into one another, thus destroying everything? Lily wasn't so sure she and Levi could handle that. Sure, they had three Doctors, a Torchwood, and a lot of other people to help, but it was still worrisome. Lily certainly didn't want anyone's universe getting destroyed. Especially her own.

The ding of the lift briefly shook Lily from her thoughts. Quietly she stepped into the large lift, thankful that no one else was there. She had just pressed for the lobby, when someone came skidding to a stop in front of the lift, before sliding inside.

"Hello," Jack grinned at her. He had a strange look on his face, that was a kind of cross between flirting and suspicion.

Jack. Lily really didn't need him around.

She offered him a tight smile. "Hello." The moment the word was out of her mouth, she quickly looked away. Lily was in the middle of a "game", and she wasn't about to endanger her winning strike, just to look at a parallel version of her dead husband, no matter how much she still missed him.

Even if he was staring at her in that old, familiar way.

"Enjoying the hotel?" Jack questioned, a smirk on his lips. He was, causally leaning against the wall of the lift.

"Yes, thank you," She answered without even bothering to look at him. Instead, she wished the lift would go faster.

Nervously Lily looked up, the elevator was only on the floor thirty. God, it was taking forever and she just wanted to get away; get away before he did or said something to make her remember.

"You seem nervous," Jack pointed out. He was still smirking at her. Jack – her Jack – had always smirked at her when he had known she was nervous. "I'm Jack, did you know that?"

She glanced over at him, her face unreadable. "Yes. I'm Lily, did you know that?"

"Yes." Jack's face was readable, at least to Lily. He seemed to find her intriguing. "You know, Lily," he reached over and stopped the elevator, causing it to jerk. Lily kept her feet firmly on the floor- there was no way that she was about to fall in front of him. "I'd really like to know something. Who are you and your pal Levi, really?" Lily just gave him a look, as if he had just asked her the stupidest question possible in the history of mankind. Jack smirk widened. "I've been watching you two. Levi's no Doctor and you're no shop girl from London."

"You're right." She swallowed. "I'm not a shop girl. I'm a traveler." She grinned cheekily at him. It was a grin that reminded Jack of the tenth Doctor. "I travel with a man – who isn't a man - in a flying box called a TARDIS. You know that, Jack."

He couldn't help but be impressed. "Doesn't make him The Doctor, Lily."

"That's what this is about: you wanting information? You've got an unhealthy interest in us. For your information, lots of people call him 'Doctor' where we come from."

Jack let out a small laugh. "Unhealthy? Lady..."

"You're just rude," Lily cut him off, "rude and completely out of line."

Lily reached out, hoping to start the elevator again, but was stopped by Jack's hand on her wrist. The two glanced down to their point of contact. It was... right in some way that Jack didn't want to understand.

His voice low, and slightly seductive, he whispered to her. "I never do or say anything, unless someone would consider it rude. And, I'm almost always out of line... It's the best place to be."

"If I were to say something...that would be considered to be, to some, somewhat apologetic in this situation...it wouldn't be rude. That'd be a first for me. So, you'd have to say yes."

Lily locked eyes with Jack. She swallowed, thought of Levi, and spoke as calmly and coolly as she could: "I'm very important, better than you, and much too busy to deal with your idiotic questions and assumptions." She tried to get out of his grip, but found that she couldn't. Or maybe she just didn't want Jack to let go of her just yet.

Jack looked Lily dead in the eyes and smiled wolfishly. She was so...something. She really wasn't just some London shop girl or faithful companion. Oh no, Lily wasn't like Rose, Tess or Leven. Jack found he rather liked that.

"You're very attracted to me, aren't you?"

Despite herself, Lily smiled softly. "You're really full of yourself, aren't you?" She pulled her wrist from his grip. "Now, that's enough talk." Jack smiled slyly, perhaps thinking something was about to happen. For her part, Lily just pressed a button to restart the elevator and backed away from him.

"If we can't talk..."

"No!" Lily cut Jack off. She gazed at him. "I know what you're thinking, so just stop it."

"I'm just thinking that you're not who you seem to be." He paused; his smile growing wider. "And that you're clearly thinking I'm attractive."

Lily scoffed lightly. "In your dreams, mate."

It was Jack's turn to laugh. He had known very few people that had actually not wanted to flirt with him. Even Mickey 'The Idiot' Smith had lightened up after a few minutes. But, not mysterious Lily Tyler. She really was a challenge. Jack hadn't been challenged by anyone for a long time.

"Maybe sooner," he said. "You still haven't answered my question: who are you and Levi, really?"

The elevator dinged and the doors slid open. They were in the lobby.

Lily stepped out, and Jack followed her. He was a man on a mission; he wanted an answer. Torchwood had made him interested in finding the answers to mysteries and he just couldn't walk away.

"Wait, wait. Wait!" Jack caught up with Lily just as she was a mere foot from the hotel's front doors. "You love me following you, I get that. But, I really have other places to be."

Lily stopped, gave Jack a long and hard look, and then said: "As far as you are concerned, we're nobodies. After tomorrow, Levi and I will go back to our own Earth. If it's our Torchwood causing problems, we'll fix it. If not, we'll hope someone else gets to the problem in time. It doesn't matter who we are, because we aren't your problem. We're two people in a flying, magic, box. And, we don't even know you. You don't even know us. Listen, after tomorrow you'll never see us again. Maybe parallel Doctors and Lilys, but not Levi and I. So, Jack...why are you so interested in my Levi and me?"

Because she and Levi were familiar in some way. Because it felt like he should know them, like maybe they were from his missing two years. Of course, that was impossible. Still, Jack felt...familiar with Levi and especially around Lily. It was like meeting up with an old one night stand, one that had been really special.

He could have said all or any of those things. Instead, Jack just shrugged and told Lily:

"I... I honestly have no idea." he laughed to himself. "It's so unlike me."

"No," Lily reached out to him, but thought better of it and pulled back, "it's rather quite like you. You tend to go by your gut and feelings. It's what brought you here."

"How did you...?" Jack narrowed his eyes on Lily. As far as he was aware, no one knew he was from a parallel Earth.

Lily grinned mischievously. "Know that you're following me? I do notice when I'm being followed, especially when the man following me is talking to me." Glancing to the front doors, she smiled to herself. It was a lovely night and there was a music store across the street. "As fascinating as this conversation has been, I really do have to get going."

Jack's face and eyes softened ever so slightly. "If I were to say something... that would be considered to be, to some, somewhat apologetic in this situation...it wouldn't be rude. That'd be a first for me."

"Everyone should have a first." She told him with a sad smile. "I'm honored to be yours." She gestured to the door. "I'll only be a minute, five at the most." A small smile formed on Jack's lips. "Levi'll be waiting for me."

Jack's smile faded. "Yeah. You two kids have fun. Don't do anything I'd do."

As she turned to leave the hotel, Jack heard Lily laugh softly. And even though he had no idea why, Jack found himself smiling after her. She was cool, calm, clearly hiding something, but also...rather intriguing. Jack found he rather liked Lily Tyler, even if she wasn't a shop girl from London or an alien with no real name.

* * *

The Doctor thought of himself as asexual. He found certain people attractive, but he hadn't acted on it in over eight hundred years. After all, he was a bit busy saving the universe. It was good to be asexual, it was safe.

Of course, over eight hundred years ago he hadn't known his current companion. He'd fallen for other companions, but never like this. It was confusing and it made his head and hearts hurt. It secretly made him wish he'd never met her. Knowing that alternate Doctors never had and never would did little to make him feel better, however.

His dark eyes fixed on the single bed, and he felt thankful that he had already gotten enough sleep the night before. Moving his gaze around the small hotel room, he quickly took note of all the technological differences between this world and his companion's. His companion stood in front of the DVD player, staring intently at the black piece of machinery.

"Look it!" She ran a hand over its smooth surface. "I'm three years ahead and they've got...it's aces!" She smiled at him. "We do get here soon, don't we?"

The Doctor shrugged, before cheerfully telling her: "Couple of decades and you'll be where they are, Leven." He moved over to the bed and sat down. "You alright with everything I've told you? With everything that's going on?"

Leven chewed softly on her bottom lip for a moment, a lost little girl. Staring deeply into the Doctor's eyes she couldn't help but think everything was his fault and that it wasn't fair that he wouldn't pay for it. In some crazy way, he and the others would find a way to save the day and it would be people like her that would end up getting hurt. Sometimes, she wondered why she'd ever agreed to travel with him and why she was still doing so.

"I understood, Doctor." She forced herself to smile as brightly as she could. "You and the other yous will take care of it. You're the Doctor, after all. You're champion." Picking up the remote control, she paused before asking. "Mind if I turn on the telly? I want to see what it looks like." The Doctor only got a chance to nod, before Leven had the television on the BBC.

The BBC was in the middle of the nightly news, and there, staring right back at Leven and the Doctor was Harriet Jones. The Doctor could feel his mouth drop open, as the news reporter stated that President Jones would be visiting the U.N. within the week to discuss aid in Africa.

Harriet bleedin' Jones was the president! Well, she did like to blast orders about the book shop. But...Oh, Leven! The Doctor shook himself out of his thoughts to find Leven, mouth open and body shaking, staring blankly at the television.

"Leven?" He wanted to sound as calm and soothing as possible. She had been through enough, and he didn't want to scare her.

The Doctor had thought she'd say something sweet and polite. He'd thought she'd praise her alternate-mother. Instead, Leven let out a loud: "Fuckin' 'ell!" And her hand flew to her mouth the second the words were out. "I mean, Chuffin' ell!"

Despite the seriousness and weirdness of their current situation, the Doctor couldn't help but laugh. Shaking his head in disbelief, he stood up from the bed and moved to stand in front of his young companion. "Come off it, you're allowed to say fuckin' 'ell in situations like this."

Ducking her Doctor's gaze, Leven nodded. "Right. It's just, I know me Mummy's gobby, but she's never had an interest in that sort of thing."

Rolling his eyes, the Doctor scoffed. He knew damn well that Harriet Jones loved bossing people around almost as much as she loved being in control. "You could have fooled me." Gingerly, he took the remote from Leven's hand and turned the television off. "Harriet's a good person, but you and I both know she'd love to have a bit more power in the world."

Leven wanted to give her Doctor an icy glare for half-insulting her mother, yet she couldn't bring herself to do so. After all, he did have a point. And it made her wonder if her own mother would have had a better and more fulfilling life without her.

"It's just fuddled." She whispered sadly.

The Doctor smirked softly. Leven was getting into her Yorkshoreisms, something she really only did when she was upset. "I'm be-fuddled, too." He reached out and took her hands in his. "But, if you really think about it...this is easy compared to everything else we've seen and learned today."

Nervously, Leven removed her hands from the Doctor's. She skittishly began moving about the room. "I were just a shop girl when we met. You...you said it were fun to travel around in your box. You said...I'd see things. Oh, I've seen 'em now, haven't I?" Leven turned on him, her eyes accusing. Seeing her mother on television had sent a flood of memories and regrets rushing back into Leven's mind and she wanted to blame someone. She wanted to blame the Doctor. "I didn't even want to come with you!"

The Doctor swallowed, determined to stay calm and collected. "Yes, you did." He told her sternly, an angry man and not a thousand year old alien. "You wanted to be saved from that shop and that detached house on a corner." He caught her eyes with a glare. "You were just too shy and polite to admit it out loud. Mummy's good little girl." The Doctor wanted to stop, but he couldn't help himself from mocking her. It was time Leven grew up, and if it was up to him to say the things she needed to hear, then he would.

Leven's eyes, now cold with anger, stared back into his. Tears were forming in her eyes, but she wasn't about to cry like the little girl they both thought she was. The great Doctor, who was afraid of being alone was going to insult and mock her? "Gi' over." She told him in a harsh whisper. "When this is over, I'd like to go home."

He nodded dumbly. They'd just had their first domestic scene and she was running home to her mother. How...couple-like of them. "As you wish."

Leven sniffed back her tears. "It might be for good."

"Leven," the Doctor paused. Why in the world was his voice suddenly so soft and low? He slowly moved toward her, his arms open for a hug. "It's..."

"I...I think I could do with a brew or better yet a bevvy," she suddenly and awkwardly cut in. Moving faster than either of them thought she could, Leven ducked past the Doctor and made for the door. "I just...need a bit o' time to deal with me mother being a president. With her being better off without me."

"Leven..." The Doctor started. But she only looked at him and shook her head. Nodding, he ran a hand through his mousy hair. He closed his mouth, just as Leven closed the door behind her.

With an angry sigh, the Doctor sat back down on the bed. Leven was too young, too naive, too talented, too full of hurt and happiness and hope. She was too much of everything; it was what the Doctor hated and loved about her.

And deep down, the Doctor knew she'd get him killed one day. Deep down, he knew he'd be the cause of her death or at the very least her ruin.

* * *

Jackie often remarked that Rosemary, Mary, looked so much like her older sister that it was almost as if they were twins. It was a little sinister to some people. Pete just figured that Mary was his world's Rose Tyler, just born twenty years late. He still wasn't sure how he felt about that.

"Just putting her to bed?" Pete whispered as he entered the nursery, where Jackie was just putting Mary down. He made his way to the crib and looked in at his sleeping child. "It's been a strange day, hasn't it?" He asked, though he wasn't really directing the question at anyone.

"The only good thing is the Doctor's return. And, even that's not a good thing," Jackie remarked, more to herself than to her husband. "Though," she paused in deep thought for a moment. "it is good to see Rose smiling again." Jackie frowned. "Still, you just know he wouldn't stay."

Pete glanced over at her. "You know he can't." With a small sigh, he reached over and took Jackie's hand in his. "All the Doctors and all their companions have to go back to where they came from. Rose can't go back." Jackie looked doubtful. "She won't, the Doctor wouldn't let her."

Though she still looked very unsure, Jackie nodded anyway. "I suppose you're right. After all, it isn't as if Rose and the Doctor can marry and have a life together."

Pete ducked his gaze from Jackie's and instead looked to the door. He could just make out a light at the end of the long hall. It seemed that Rose and the Doctor were still awake, together. That couldn't be good.

"Jackie?" Looking back to his wife, he forced himself to smile. "Mary should be left alone so she can get some sleep." With a sad look toward the Doctor's room, he gently led Jackie back to their room. If he knew anything, he knew that things would soon be very complicated between Rose and the Doctor. And in the end, everyone would surely get their hearts broken.

* * *

The hotel's bar-lounge looked as if it had been decorated by a blind drunk. The walls were an ugly yellow, the carpet was a dull blue, and the booths were a rather unpleasant looking red. Jack thought it was wonderfully tacky.

After his unusual conversation with Lily, he was looking for a little evening excitement. The moment he entered, his gaze drifted to Mickey and Leven, sharing a booth- a booth whose table was full of glasses and beer bottles.

With a grin, Jack joined them. "Did I miss anything?" he asked Mickey, before stealing a glass of whiskey – or what might have been whiskey – for himself.

Mickey shrugged helplessly. "Leven saw her mum on television." Jack raised a questioning eyebrow. "Harriet Jones is her mum."

Leven looked at Jack through her long hair and sniffed. "Me own Mum, in government." She snorted softly. "She could o' been in it, if she wanted. But, she...ah, screw it." With another sniff, she downed the rest of her beer.

"Oh," Jack clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth. "How about we cheer up?" Looking over at Mickey, he offered the other man a cheeky grin. "We could get a room with a tub big enough for three."

Mickey gave Jack a sideways glance. "No."

Leven just made a noise that might have also been a 'no', though neither man was completely sure. It had sounded a bit like a small burp or cough.

One idea shot down, Jack tapped his fingers against the table, determined to think of something else. Something that was so good it wouldn't be shot down. There were three Doctors in the hotel, and it was a very boring evening. Jack sighed. "We could steal some psychic paper and sonic screwdrivers?"

Mickey gave Jack a look, the kind of look that seemed to ask: 'Are you nuts?', though he did seem intrigued by the idea. "Then what?"

Shrugging, Jack wondered why he always had to come up with the good ideas. "Break into a government building and put some shelves together?" Mickey just rolled his eyes. "Alright, you two think of something."

"My parallel mother probably hates shelves." Leven muttered from her spot. Mickey and Jack just gave her a look. " 'Cause my real mother likes them," she explained her logic lamely.

"Good point." Jack and Mickey said in unison.

Leven sighed heavily, before pushing some hair out of her face. Three months ago, her biggest worry had been what to make her family for lunch. And now...things certainly had changed. Looking the picture of innocence, she sighed softly. "If things are as bad as my Doctor seems to think...if we can't save all the alternate Earths – universes- what will happen to them, the universes I mean? Is it fair for some to survive, while others just disappear? And if we can't... don't save them... where will everyone go? Will they just die? Just like that? Doesn't seem fair, does it?"

A grave look passed over both men's faces.

With a glance around the table, Jack stated calmly: "I could use another drink."

Mickey nodded. "I'll buy."

* * *

After seeing Jack, Lily felt much better. In some way - one that she knew she couldn't explain - their conversation had done her good. Jack – her Jack - had died in his sleep; she hadn't really gotten a chance to say goodbye. Perhaps this time she'd get to say a proper goodbye?

She entered the hotel room she shared with Levi, only to find it empty. With a shake of the head, she placed her bag on the table. Just where had Levi gone off to? Probably chatting up the locals, if she knew her Levi.

"Lily m'luv!" Levi slammed the door closed behind him. "You'll never guess what I've found."

Lily chewed on her lower lip for a brief moment. "Aliens? Bananas? Banana-Aliens?" She let out a little giggle: "Am I getting warmer?"

"Colder, " Levi answered coolly. "Try again."

He was standing in front of her, a small blue bag in one hand. Other than the bag, he looked just as he had before. "I really couldn't say. Have you been shopping?"

"Yes," he nodded sharply. "And I've bought something for you." Levi stuck the bag out for her to take. As Lily obeyed, he went on to explain his reasoning for the gift. "It occurred to me that you've been wearing your wedding and engagement rings for over two hundred years. Your ring finger must feel awfully nude." Levi smiled, "I bet your balance is even a bit off."

She had opened the bag, and had found the box. "Doc... Levi!" Inside it, was a small ring. To Lily, it looked like the kind of ring a teenager would buy his girlfriend after getting her pregnant. And yet, as she slipped it on, she couldn't stop herself from thinking that it was perfect for her. "It's... thank you."

"Well, don't show all your gratitude at once," Levi teased. In response, Lily grinned widely, before jumping on him, and hugging him tightly.

"Much better. That isn't what I meant." Gently, he sat her down on the edge of the bed. "After our time in the Tower of London," he began as they both shuddered at the mere mention of the name, "it became clear that we mustn't take chances. So..." he pulled out a long syringe - which was filled with a yellowish substance - from behind his back.

Clearly impressed, Lily's grin grew wider. "Where were you hiding that?"

Levi returned the grin. "You really don't want to know. Here," he said, tossing it to her, "take care of yourself."

Lily stood and turned away from him, before lifting her shirt up. "I've been to the music store across the road."

"Yeah?" Levi asked. He opened the bag, and looked through the CDs that she had picked up. "Nature CD?"

"It's got a track, sounds a bit like the TARDIS." Lily explained.

Levi gave the CD a disapproving look, before turning his attention back to Lily. She was still facing the wall, he knew that she had stuck the syringe into her chest- twice.

"Oh," Lily sighed in contentment. "Thank you." Turning around, she pulled her shirt back down, causing Levi caught a glimpse of the scars over her hearts. He tried his best to ignore them. "I thought it'd be better after I regenerated." She told him, a hint of sadness in her voice.

"I know," Levi told her with a gentle look. "I know." Running a hand through his ginger hair, Levi let out a sigh. "If you're not fine, I shouldn't be either. You aren't sleepy, are you?"

"Genetics," was her only half-yawned reply.

Rolling his eyes, Levi put the CD into the DVD player and pressed play. A sound that was a bit TARDIS-like filled their room. Kicking off his shoes, he joined Lily in bed. Silently, they moved their bodies into a comfortable position and yawning they exchanged good-nights, before both drifting off into nightmare-filled slumber.

* * *

Rose felt like she was showing a flat to a curious business man; the Doctor kept touching and licking things, while questioning her about their uses. She had showed him around Pete's home – her home – and now they were in one of the many guest rooms. Rose had chosen the largest room for the Doctor, hoping that it would make him feel just a little more at home. Rose knew the Doctor liked his space; she prided herself on knowing him well enough to be certain of that.

"There are extra towels and sheets in the washroom." Rose said, even though she doubted the Doctor was even paying attention to her. He seemed to be engrossed by the CD player. "It's just a CD player."

"Huh," was the Doctor's only reply, though Rose wasn't sure if he was talking to her or not.

With a shake her head, Rose leaned against the wall. As much as she loved having the Doctor back, she couldn't keep her mind from wondering off to all the 'what ifs' and the 'what is going to happens'. Finally, she shook her head. "Jack should have come to stay here. It's much better than a hotel, and I think Mum would have been alright with it. She lets Mickey stay."

That seemed to get the Doctor's attention, for he suddenly looked up from the book he had been speed reading. "What?" He grinned at her. It was the sort of grin that was supposed to say: 'I don't care what the answer is.' Rose knew it really meant: 'Please be joking.'

"Mickey lives here." Rose replied, "his room's just down the hall." Her own room was just down the hall as well and she guessed that was why the Doctor was suddenly wearing his: 'I'm serious, and secretly jealous' face. Feeling her lips forming into a smile, Rose tried to ease the Doctor's unfounded fears. "Doctor, it's _Mickey_."

The Doctor let out a small laugh. "Did you think I was... of Mickey... Oh, Rose!" A somewhat disgusted look briefly crossed over his face. "It's _Mickey_."

"Exactly." Rose smiled again, secretly happy that she had one upped the Doctor. He always seemed to be so together and so in control of his more romantic emotions, it was kind of nice to see him not so together, especially if it meant he was slightly jealous.

The Doctor returned Rose's smile as he took off his coat and then his suit jacket. "Off to bed, then." He glanced around, slowly taking the bright and cheerful room in. "It's no TARDIS."

Watching the Doctor, she was reminded of how much she had missed him over the past few months. There had been moments when she hadn't been able to breathe and moments when all she had wanted was for the TARDIS to show up on a street corner. And now that he was here, with her, Rose had no idea what to do or say. For his part, the Doctor seemed to be just as unsure.

"I don't..."

"We could..."

They shared a look, a smile, and a laugh. It seemed they still had that connection.

"You go," Rose told him, her face turning a light red.

"I was just going to suggest that we could talk. You could tell me what you've been doing. Have you...been having a good life?"

Rose thought back: she did have a good life on Pete's alternate Earth. It wasn't a great life; she couldn't have a great life without her Doctor. "No." It was as truthful an answer as she could give him. His face fell slightly, but Rose went on even if it meant he'd be hurt or angry. "I've missed you. I couldn't... I didn't want to be here without you. I'd made my choice and..." she shrugged helplessly. There really was no way that she could express everything she had been feeling lately. "I just wanted you back. Doctor, promise that you won't leave me again."

The Doctor locked his gaze on Rose's, took a deep breath, and told her the truth as firmly as he could. "If I can, if there's a way, and if it's really what you want. You'll never see your parents, Mickey...your sister again. Because Rose, I won't just leave you again."

Rose nodded. She could feel tears forming in her eyes. "Good. 'Cause I made my choice, a long time ago," reaching over to her right she gently closed the room's wooden door, "and, it hasn't changed."

Despite himself, the Doctor smiled. "Rose Tyler..." he was cut off by Rose's body falling onto his. "Rose," he began, only to be cut off a second time by her lips on his. The Doctor lost himself in the kiss for only a moment, before he gently pushed her away. "Rose, this might not be a good idea."

He searched her eyes for some kind of understanding, for some sign that she thought he was right, but all he found was a brilliant girl that had – God knew why – fallen in love with him. He felt his lips turn up into a grin.

"Quite right." Slowly he leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers; she tasted like the universe.

**Disclaimer 2: **

Jack and Mickey's conversation about the psychic paper and sonic screwdrivers was totally inspired by the Doctor and Jack's conversation about the sonic screwdriver in _The Doctor Dances_

Rose and Doctor's conversation about Rose having to make a choice between her family and the Doctor was based on their brief conversation in _Doomsday_.


	7. Chapter 7

Rose Tyler awoke to the feel of the sun on her bed, and the smell of coffee floating up from the kitchen. For a brief moment she couldn't remember what had happened the day before, she worried it had all been a wonderfully heartbreaking dream.

Her fears were put aside when she noticed the lanky figure in the blue suit. He was standing in her doorway, smiling widely and holding the morning paper. "Not even one mention of anything out of the ordinary." The Doctor told her, and she couldn't quite figure out if he was unhappy about it.

Slowly, Rose lifted herself up onto her elbows. "Torchwood pays a lot of money for nothing to be mentioned." She licked her lips. "No matter how juicy the story is."

The Doctor glanced down at the paper and then back to Rose, a smile still on his face. "Now, that's a shame. What's happening... the twenty-first century is when it all changes, you know."

"I know." Rose nodded understandingly. Even though she really didn't know.

The pair was quiet after that, a 'morning after' silence filling the room. Usually, their silences were comfortable, but it had been too long and, well, their relationship had never been physical. At least, not in the sexual sense. For a moment, the Doctor wondered how his alternate selves handled the complexities of mature and sexual relations with their companions; for a moment, Rose wondered if Tess and her Doctor had had the same awkwardness after their first time.

"Rose." The Doctor took on a serious face; somehow he looked hard and alien. "Rose."

He didn't seem to be asking her anything. He was just saying her name, almost as if he was trying it out for the very first time. Rose felt the need to say something, anything, but she couldn't think of a single thing to say to him, despite all the times she had practiced her speeches in front of the mirror.

"Rose... my wonderful, brilliant, Rose Tyler." A small, sad, smile played on the corner of his mouth. "Pete told me the TARDISes seem to be ready for traveling. That means I can get back to my rightful universe...I don't belong here."

"Neither do I," Rose told him quietly. "Of course, I'm dead back home." Her face fell just a little. "I reckon I don't belong anywhere. Not anymore." She sat up as straight as she could. "What I said last night, I meant it, you know. When you leave, I want to go with you. If... if you still want me to."

The Doctor locked his gaze onto hers. "Oh, I'd love for you to come with me." His tone was happy, sincere.

Rose could feel herself beaming. While she wasn't too keen on the idea of never seeing her family and Mickey again, she wanted – needed – to be with the Doctor. It was selfish of her, she knew that. She couldn't stop herself from feeling the way she did.

"But...you'll never see Jackie again, your own mother." His tone had grown deadly serious and his voice was low, stern. "You'll never see your sister, Pete, Mickey...anyone from this world. You won't even be able to visit your old friends from your Earth, because they think you're dead. You will – literally - be alone in the universe. You'll have no one."

Rose nodded slowly, her voice suddenly small. "I'd have you." She swallowed hard. "It's always better with two."

"Ah," the Doctor stepped fully into the room,"it might not always just be the two of us." The way he was looking at her, Rose knew what he was trying to do. He was trying to get her to stay with her family. "It's been two years for me. Two years since I last saw you. I... there was another girl after you. Martha Jones, a bright girl with a lovely smile."

Rose stared at him, looking hurt and angry. "There are always others traveling with you. 'Cause we're human and we wither, die an' decay. You don't, you regenerate. I thought...'course you'd move on. Did you ever even mention me?"

"I mentioned you daily." He replied abruptly. The Doctor stopped himself from going on, knowing that he had already revealed much more than he had wanted to.

"Thank you." Rose told him softly, sniffing back some unshed tears. "For mentioning me, I mean."

He stared closely at her, looking defeated, angry and in love all at once. "It'll just be me and you. And when you die, I won't even mourn you properly. You could live sixty, seventy, years with me...but, to me it'll only be a moment in time."

"You'll miss me. In the back corner of your head and hearts, you'll miss me." Rose told him simply. She reached out her hand, waiting for him to take it. "That'll be enough."

With the faintest of smiles, the Doctor moved to the bed and took Rose's hand firmly in his. "Rose, my Rose. How long you gonna stay with me?"

Rose felt herself smiling faintly. "Forever."

* * *

Pete Tyler arrived at the rift in Cardiff to find himself facing four large blue police call boxes sitting neatly in a line. Jake and his team had spent all night watching the TARDISes in hopes that the rift could fix them. The theory was that energy from the rift would be able to mend the Doctors' ships and bring them back to working order. If the theory was correct, the alternate Doctors and their companions would be able to get back to the rightful Earths, close the rips, and stop anything nasty from getting out of The Void.

Neither he nor Jackie wanted to think about what Rose would do if the Doctor asked her to go with him, yet he couldn't help but do just that. Still, Jackie thought of them as one big happy family, and Pete didn't want to disappoint his wife again.

Taking off his sunglasses, he squinted at the large boxes in front of him. "Now, that is a sight."

"Dad," Pete glanced behind him to see Rose and the Doctor coming toward him from his car, "it's a sight, yeah?"

"Oh," the Doctor walked past Pete and straight to the last TARDIS in the line. "She's working again." With a manic smile, he turned back to look at Pete and Rose. "Go on, say anything in any language. Ask me to travel to Jackie's for a cuppa."

Without thinking, Rose rushed to join her Doctor. "I think I... I know I have," she reached into her jean pocket and pulled out a glowing TARDIS key, "my key!"

The pair shared one of their smiles, before walking over to the Doctor's ship. "Shall we..." The Doctor began only to be cut off by voices and loud ones at that.

Turning, the trio were greeted by the sight of Jake, Jack, Mickey, and the others. It appeared that every single one of them was in the middle of some important conversation or another.

"Cardiff...you did promise to take me places that I never dreamed of," Tess teased her Doctor; Rose noticed that the two were comfortably walking arm in arm.

Tess' Doctor gave her a small wink. "_Parallel_ Cardiff. It counts, lovely love."

"I was just worried about you. You should have come back to the room." The most temperamental of the Doctors was saying, though his companion didn't seem at all interested in what he had to say. "Instead, you were with two men."

"I called you, Mickey." That was Jake, jealously clear in his tone. The poor guy really had to get over his crush, Rose thought.

"I was..." Mickey ducked his gaze from Jake, "busy."

"He, Leven, and I had a grand ol' time." Jack stated with one of his classic grins. "You should have been there."

"It was only one night, Doctor." That was Leven, quiet but firm. "Besides, I were perfectly safe wit' Mickey an' Jack."

Scanning the large group, Pete noticed that Levi and Lily were holding hands in the back. They seemed to be whispering and giggling about something that no one else was allowed to know. Suddenly, Lily let out a loud and brilliant laugh, causing Jack, Rose, and her Doctor to glance their way; she had sounded strangely like the tenth incarnation of Rose and Jack's Doctor – her father, Pete reminded himself – did when he laughed.

"What?" Levi demanded, his tone one of pure defensiveness.

Jack gave the couple a long look. His eyes locked onto Lily's, as he told her: "Nice ring. New?"

Lily opened her mouth, but it was Levi who answered: "Don't see how it's any of your business, mate."

"Someone wants a fight." Someone - it sounded like Tess – sing-sang from the front of the group.

Someone may have said something, a fight may have started, but it was all stopped by Pete who cleared his throat loudly. All eyes turned to him, authority at its best.

"If everyone's done?" He scanned the group, his eyes locking on Rose's for the briefest of moments. "Jolly good. Jake's informed me that the TARDISes are fixed, at least as far as we can make out. So, would you all like to try a test run?" The question was met with nearly everyone – including Jack and Mickey – taking glowing TARDISes keys out of pockets. Pete smiled to himself. "Good to see you've all come prepared. Who'd like to go first?"

Tess raised her hand. "Excuse me for being blunt, but shouldn't the oldest TARDIS get the first test run?"

"Because you think if the oldest one is fully functioning again, that they all will be?" Leven's Doctor questioned.

"Well..." Leven turned her gaze to her Doctor, "is yours the oldest? Or...or is it Levi's?"

The question caused Levi's face to light up. "It's mine! It's mine and we get to say goodbye to this place first." He smiled giddily as she kissed Lily's hand. "Oh, it's the best news we've had all day!"

Pushing forward, the two rushed to their ship, keys out and happy smiles of their faces. Levi sharply stuck his key into the doors and turned. With a loud creak, the TARDIS doors opened and the two siblings bounced happily inside.

"Oh," Levi leaned against the doors. "Bye, all! We've had a lovely time, really. Just...great. Good luck and what not..."

"Wait!" Rose called out before she had even noticed that her mouth was opening. She could feel her face growing hot, but wasn't completely sure why. All she knew what that there was something in her gut that told her Levi and Lily couldn't leave just yet.

"Wh... what about... are you... what will you do when you get to Torchwood on your world? You'll have to go to all the years we're all from. What will you say?" Her Doctor wordlessly slip his hand into hers, though she wasn't sure why he thought she needed his strength. After all, she was just...checking on things.

The strange man called Levi stared fondly at both Rose and the Doctor for a long moment, before sighing. "Oh, I haven't a clue. We'll think of something."

"Maybe...when will you people learn?" The tenth incarnation of the Doctor questioned with a small smile.

"Something like that." Levi glanced back into the TARDIS, to see Lily calmly standing near the controls. She locked her gaze on his, before smiling warmly. Never taking his eyes off Lily, her brother spoke once more, though it was hardly more then a whisper and not entirely directed at her. "I love you."

Sniffing, Levi turned back to face all the others, who were now all gathered in front of the TARDIS. "Goodbye...everybody." With a cold expression on his face, Levi closed the TARDIS doors firmly.

* * *

With the doors closed behind him, Levi turned his attention back to Lily and the controls. "It's good to be back, yeah? We should get going, uh...Torchwood, April, 2007."

"Are you sure you're alright?" Lily asked him, as she began turning knobs and pressing buttons. "Did you let your human side feel a tiny bit of...something?"

Levi scoffed slightly. "Lily...love of my lives...I don't do human. I'm over eight hundred years old, I've embraced my inner ass of a Time Lord." He cocked his head to one side and grinned. "Hope this works."

With a final pull of a knob, the TARDIS whirled to life. The pair both grinned widely, as the familiar sounds of their home filled their ears. Any moment they'd be whirling through space and time.

Any moment...

Any moment, until...it didn't happen. Just as quickly as the TARDIS had sprung to life it quieted down again.

Exchanging a look, Levi and Lily rolled their eyes upward. Great, still not completely healed.

"Fuck." Lily muttered.

"We're fucked is more like it." Levi stated darkly. He sighed deeply. "Well, shall we go tell parallel Mum, Dads, and the rest?"

Feeling defeated, Lily only nodded and reached her hand out for his.

The doors to the TARDIS opened slowly, and Pete cursed softly under his breath when he noticed the looks of his parallel-grand children's faces.

"It isn't working, is it?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

"No. 'Course, that doesn't mean the others aren't. Older TARDISes surely need more time and power." Lily suggested with a shrug.

Pete knew he had to quickly come up with something. Something to say, something to do. Just...something. He nodded to himself, cleared his throat, stood tall, and said firmly: "Plan B. Go into your ships, program them to fly themselves to where you want them to meet you when they're fully healed. Take as little time as possible, then report to the cars which we'll take you back to Torchwood." Pete looked to Jake, Mickey, and Jack. "You three will come ahead with me, to get things ready."

"Dad, what... we can't use those," Rose said as firmly as she dared. "They'll make the rips bigger, won't they?"

Smiling sadly, Pete placed a hand on his oldest daughter's face. "Sweetheart, we haven't any more choices. At this point, all we can hope for is that we're in time to close the rips between our universes."

Rose's only response was to hide her gaze from him; suddenly feeling so very guilty for having been so happy not three hours before.

"Right," Pete looked toward the others. "hurry up you lot. We've got universes to save."

**Disclaimer: **

Much of Rose and Ten's conversation borrows lines from the show:

"You'll never see Jackie again, your own mother." was a line that the Doctor spoke in "_Doomsday_"

"It's always better with two." was spoken during series one by Rose.

"We're human and we wither, die an' decay. You don't, you regenerate." Is a play on what Ten told Rose in "_School Reunion_"

"How long you gonna stay with me?"

"Forever." The Doctor and Rose said these things in "_Army of Ghost_"

"the twenty-first century is when it all changes," was spoken by Jack in the new Torchwood series.

Note: In the first script for "_Age of Steel_", Jake mentioned to Mickey that Rick(e)y was his boyfriend.


	8. Chapter 8

"This is so going to backfire." Tess whispered to her lover. The pair leaned against a work table in one of Torchwood's labs. Together, they watched Pete Tyler and Mickey Smith carefully take out large, yellow things on strings from an iron box. "We'll probably end up on Mars or something."

The alternate eleventh incarnation of the Doctor held back a laugh. "Maybe, Tess. 'Least things'll be calm."

"Until my head explodes or somethin'." Her Doctor gave her a look. "Mars...no...never mind." She rolled her eyes upward. "And you call yourself smart."

A couple of feet away from them, the mysterious Levi and Lily were whispering quietly; Tess took note that Jack Harkness was watching them. Leven and her Doctor were by the door, silently standing in pure awkwardness. Closest to Pete and Mickey, Rose and the Doctor in the camel colored coat were peering over Pete's shoulder. Clearly those two knew something about the machines that were to take them all back to their rightful Earths.

"Here's how this will work," Pete began as he turned toward everyone. "You'll all put these on and press. They should bring you directly to your Earth's Torchwood headquarters in London. From there...well, you all know what to do."

From her spot, Tess raised a hand. "Yeah, hi. Uh...what if we don't end up where will belong? Do we keep pressing until we 'port to the right place?"

Pete narrowed his eyes. "You stay." A few people began to question that, his sanity, and a few other things. Pete held up a hand. "You have to. We can't afford to make any more rips than we have to. You stay, until the last possible moment, which is when the TARDISes will be leaving this world. If...if...you get brought to the wrong place or Earth, you stay where you are until the last possible second. Then, you try again. If it doesn't work that time..."

"Hope you end up in a place that shows your favorite program?" Tess asked with just the tiniest hint of humor in her voice.

Pete chose to ignore the question. "You'll all be fine. Jake and the lads spent all night tweaking these things." He handed one to the Doctor nearest him, than one to Mickey, and another to Rose. "Come and get them, say your goodbyes, if you like. You'll all press at once, okay?"

Everyone seemed to agree to the plan.

Tess' Doctor placed a cold hand on the side of her face. "It'll be okay."

Tess shrugged. "No...yeah...'course." She briefly dug into her skirt pocket and pulled out the key to her front door. "Give it back to me, after..."

The Doctor grinned softly. "Brilliant." He gingerly placed the key into one of the pockets of his jeans, before handing Tess his psychic paper. "Keep it for a bit, yeah?"

Levi hugged Lily close, breathing in the scent of her hair as he whispered: "We've been apart before. We could survive it again."

"Don't go all human, Levi." Lily whispered softly, her lips barely half an inch from his ear. "It's you for the win, remember?"

Levi's only response was to hug her tighter.

"Don't be so human, Pete's worked it out." Lily paused in thought. "No, be human. 'Cause they've worked it out."

Leven thought her Doctor's gaze was disconcerting. She glanced towards the door, to the other pairs of people, to anything but him. She concentrated on what Pete Tyler had just explained, on her maths, on the bookstore that her stepfather owned. She wanted to say something to him, but she didn't want to deal with him.

"If this could be the last time I see you, I want you to know I hate this shirt." The Doctor stated flatly, though there was mischief in his eyes. "Hate it. Fashion in your time is so...ugly."

Leven smiled at him despite herself. "When we get back home, after we save everybody...cause we will save them, we'll go find you a new shirt. A better shirt. A shirt that ain't brown and that don't got a high collar." She slipped her small hand into his.

"You gonna stay with me?" He asked her, his voice lower and more pleading than he wanted it to be.

"Yeah." Leven's smile grew wider. "For as long as ya want me too."

The Doctor knew that meant she'd stay forever, and for that he was truly grateful.

Rose hugged her father, Mickey, Jack, and finally her Doctor. She felt rather foolish for hugging all of them, but she also knew she'd never see many of them again. "I just..." Rose began, but was cut off by Mickey.

"We know, Rose." He offered her a large grin.

"Rick-Mickey's right." Jack agreed with a sharp nod. "Besides, we should clearly be taking this moment to discuss how truly in love we all are with one another." He gestured toward the other pairs of Doctors and companions.

The Doctor and Rose shared a look, before Rose softly giggled. She felt for the others, but she'd also felt embarrassed about wanting to have a moment alone with the Doctor. She reached out and took his hand, instead.

Rose opened her mouth to speak, but was stopped by Pete, who began speaking again. "You're all ready, press on three.

One.

Two...

Three."

And just like that, in a flash of several brilliant lights they were all gone, and Pete was alone. He glanced around the room, praying they had all ended up where they needed to be.

* * *

The first thing that Jack noticed was that it smelt faintly of oil; the first thing he felt was someone's hand reaching out for his coat sleeve. Opening one eye and then the other, Jack found himself looking into darkness.

"Doctor?" The voice was female and familiar. "Levi?"

Lily.

" 'Fraid not." Lily moved her hand away from his coat. In the darkness, Jack rolled his eyes. "Looks like Pete's little devices didn't work so well, huh?"

Lily chose to ignore Jack's obvious question. Instead, she let her hand slide up against the wall nearest to her. "I believe we're in a cupboard." With a small push, the wall, or rather the door, swung open. Without a care in the world Lily walked out.

Jack followed suit, asking: "Since I'm here, where do you suppose your Levi is?" With a quick look around the room, he took in the fact that the two of them were apparently in some kind of lab. It was a Torchwood building, that he knew. "Nobody's home. That's always a good sign!"

Running a hand over one of the lab tables, Lily discovered a thick layer of dust. "Perhaps, this lab just doesn't get used a lot. Maybe the head of Torchwood used some funds for new labs that are located in a different area of the building..." She glanced back to see Jack raising an eyebrow. Lily blushed and didn't meet his gaze. "I'm guessing."

Jack only stared at her, his face unreadable. She nervously cleared her throat, before going on. "Levi's not here. I thought...he's not coming, is he?"

"No," Jack told her in a soothing voice. For a moment, he reminded Lily of a parent trying to comfort a scared child. "He's not. He must be on one of the other Earths." Moving toward her, Jack went on. "I know your first thought is to press that little thing around your neck and go find him, but you can't. It's me and you in this, together. No Time Lords are coming to our rescue."

Lily knew he was right, she knew her first impulse was to find Levi, but she also knew she was trying to save several universes. Her own small needs were nothing compared to the overall scheme of things. Still, she needed Levi; needed him in more ways than the man before her could ever know.

Jack moved as close to her as he dared to get. "It's okay, Lily. We need to get out of this room... Find the leaders of this Torchwood."

"I...I can't." Jack could see the glowing tears forming in her eyes. "Levi's the Doctor. I'm just...just the girl."

"No way." He smiled warmly at her, trying to ignore her glowing tears. He wasn't totally sure what they meant, but he knew it wasn't good. He had to try and calm her down. "Clearly, you've played the hero role once or twice."

Lily's lips formed a soft smile. "Once or twice. It's just been such a long time since I've been anything but the companion." She sniffed, wiped some tears from her eyes, and slowly stood taller. "Look at me, carrying on! I'm so sorry, Jack..."

Jack shrugged dismissively. "Yeah, well..." He briefly considered asking Lily if she needed a hug, but decided against it. There was work to be done, after all. "...We should get going."

"Uh...yeah." Lily offered him a small smile, before turning away.

Jack watched Lily walk to the large iron doors of the lab, before quickly jogging to catch up with her. He wasn't sure it was such a good idea to just walk on out. In fact, he was about to tell her so when she opened one of the large doors. The two of them gasped in shock, stumbling backward a few steps. Without thinking, Lily grabbed onto Jack's hand. Several heavily armed men stared back at the duo.

"Hi! Yes, hello! Sorry. I know how this must seem, but it really...Sorry!" Lily rambled on, trying to regain her composure.

Feeling strangely protective, Jack moved himself in front of Lily. "Hi there, Captain Jack Harkness. This lovely woman is Lily Tyler. We're here..."

"To help!" Lily jumped in. "We're here to help, with your problem." The heavily armed men continued to stare at the pair. "You do have a problem, don't you?"

The soldiers raised their guns and aimed them at Jack and Lily. Jack stumbled backward into Lily, who moved back a few steps.

"We don't have any weapons. Put your damn guns down!" He'd be okay, but he was worried about Lily.

Their guns still raised, the soldiers took aim.

Jack held tightly to Lily's hand.

Lily closed her eyes tightly. "Gallifrey Proclamation, section two, paragraph eight!" The soldiers suddenly lowered their weapons.

Jack looked back at Lily. "What?"

"They have to take us to the head of this Torchwood," she filled in quickly. Her eyes narrowed coldly on the people in front of them. "Gallifrey Proclamation."

"Lily..."

"No. Jack...Gallifrey Proclamation. Signed by the Doctor himself, last of the Time Lords."

The weapons were lowered. Lily tightened her hand around his and Jack felt a goofy grin form over his lips.

"Boys, take us to your leader."

* * *

If had felt like someone had turned her insides outside; like she had gone on one of those carnival rides that turned a person upside down, while dangling them several feet in the air. And, just like that, it was over and she found herself staring into her Doctor's warm gaze.

She felt a small laugh escape her lips. "I was scared that we wouldn't be together."

"Oh, Leven." The Doctor shook his head in disappointment. "Not even inter-reality travel can break up a duo like us." His eyes sparkled with happiness. "We are partners in crime." Reaching out, he took her soft hand in his. "Now, where are we?"

Tearing her eyes away from her Doctor's, Leven glanced around their new surroundings. The place looked remarkably like the fancy loo of an upscale loft. It also appeared as if Leven and the Doctor were standing in the middle of a tub.

"Oh, dear." Leven breathed. "This isn't Torchwood, is it?"

"Well, to be perfectly fair, I don't recall us having a Torchwood." The Doctor told Leven with a smile. He clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth, before climbing out of the tub. "Let's just hope no one's home, yeah?"

Leven allowed the Doctor to help her out of the tub, before saying: "Yeah. Wouldn't want anyone getting the wrong idea, would we? 'Sides, we're trying to stop universes from bleeding into one another. That means..."

"No time for coppers getting in the way." The Doctor finished for her with another charming smile. "We have to be quick, in control, completely at ease, and above all else," he gave Leven a serious look, "not let our emotions get in the way. That means..."

"I can't visit Mummy, Mr. Jones, and my cousin Alex," Leven finished with a knowing nod. "I guess you are right, there's no time for personal visits. 'Specially when you remember that we haven't got a Torchwood." She chewed on her lower lip for a brief moment. "But Doctor, if there's no Torchwood, how are we supposed to help?"

The Doctor paused for a moment to consider the question. "We'll just have to find the next best thing, won't we?" He opened the door and lead Leven into the loft's sitting room. "Best be off, then."

The Doctor and his young companion quickly headed out of the loft, and down the stairs to the street below.

"We could try UNIT. Course, they may not have gotten over that little argument we had a few years back." The Doctor muttered to himself, dragging Leven along behind him.

"Who?" Leven skipped twice, to get herself to walk beside him.

"Oh, uh, UNIT. I'll explain later." The Doctor shook his head. " 'Cause, I'm not fully sure where they'll be. Haven't seen them since the 1980s."

Leven silently walked alongside him for a while, thinking that people who knew about aliens in the 1980s- a time when the first televisions were just being made- sounded almost impossible.

"Doctor?"

He glanced over to her. "What?"

"I know you said we should just stick to our plans, but...I think I might know someone who might be able to help us find your UNIT or at least people like them."

The Doctor raised an eyebrow, not liking the direction Leven's mind was taking. After all, she didn't have any friends and the only people she hung around with were her family. "Are you suggesting that your parents or cousin could help?"

Leven nodded proudly. "Sort of, yeah."

He narrowed his eyes on hers, pulling her to a stop. "What?"

Leven grinned playfully, she couldn't help it. "I'll explain later. First thing, I gotta find a phone." With that, she began to drag him along the empty night streets of London.

* * *

The moment Levi felt his hearts settle back into their rightful place, was the moment he knew he didn't like traveling between parallel universes without a TARDIS.

"Lily." He could just see the blond out of the corner of his eye. "Next time...fuckin' 'ell." The blond wasn't Lily, rather it was Rose. That made things slightly more complicated.

For her part, Rose seemed to feel the same. "You're not the Doctor."

"Brilliant deduction skills you got there, Rose." Levi rolled his eyes, sighed, and quickly gathered himself. He and Lily weren't together – she would be with someone else, no doubt, he hoped she hadn't ended up on Mars on or at the North Pole – but that didn't mean their game had ended. No human emotions, and no crying to alternate-Mum. No, he was the Doctor and he'd just have to act like it.

Levi took in his new surroundings, the Torchwood lab, only...well, destroyed. "Either we're too late or this isn't my world." He turned and regarded a confused Rose. "Yours?"

Rose nodded wordlessly. She was determined not to let Levi, strange and familiar as he was, make her feel like some idiot. She worked for Torchwood, had traveled with her Doctor, she wasn't some newbie to aliens. "The Cybermen must have done this, back when they first came through. Torchwood would have been moved, no doubt."

Rose picked up a piece of metal, which had been laying by her feet. Upon closer look, it appeared to be a piece of a Cyberman -Rose quickly threw it across the lab. "Jack told me there are three other branches." Levi raised an eyebrow, wordlessly telling her to go on. "One is in Glasgow, one's missing, and the other is in Cardiff. Cardiff's our best bet."

"Cardiff?" Levi repeated in a voice that, to Rose, seemed to resemble some kind of horror. "I suppose we'll even have to take the bus." Rose only response was to shrug. "Fantastic."

Rose wrinkled her nose up, that 'fantastic' had sounded awfully familiar. "What?"

But Levi was already headed out the doors of the lab.

With a sigh of frustration, Rose jogged after him. "Are you...you said 'fantastic'." She finished lamely.

"Yes, that word is apart of my rather extensive vocabulary." Levi shook his head, at once slightly annoyed and amused by Rose and her statement. "Rose," he stopped walking and faced her with a small grin. "I am the Doctor, alright? There will be slight similarities between me and the other Doctors that you've met. Don't let it bother you. There's important work to be done."

Again, Rose nodded. "Right. Let's get to Cardiff."

Levi's grin widened. "We have work to do, universes to be save, people to put back in their rightful places, and maybe, just maybe...a Cardiff joke or...twenty to tell."

* * *

The Doctor could feel his hearts sinking to the bottom of his stomach. He'd never get used to traveling between dimensions without the TARDIS. Taking in his surroundings, the Doctor noticed four things: he was in the labs of Torchwood, Rose Tyler was not with him, Tess Hartnell was with him, and they were surrounded by very large and very armed men.

Tess glanced sideways at the Doctor. "'Least we're not on Mars, right?"

The Doctor smirked softly. "To say the least." He raised his arms up in surrender, something which Tess groaned at. "Hello. I'm the Doctor, this is Tess. We're here to help you."

The guards didn't react, they simply kept their ground and their guns raised and pointed at the pair.

"Good one, Doc. They look really interested now," Tess told him with a small groan. "By the by, is this your place? It certainly isn't my place."

"What?" The Doctor looked over at her, his facing saying it all: He had thought they were on Tess's world. And with no Rose...Oh! Things had certainly gotten messed up in the alternate reality traveling department.

"Hell."

They both sighed in frustration.

The Torchwood guards didn't seem moved.

"Move, move. Move!" The Doctor and Tess exchanged a surprised look – the voice that was coming from behind the guards was awfully familiar. Too familiar.

"Is that...?" Without thinking, Tess reached over for the Doctor's hand, wanting to give him some kind of comfort. Because, even though it sounded like, it couldn't be...

A blond woman strode forth through the crowd, dressed in a suit, and walking like she owned the joint.

"Rose..." the Doctor breathed.

"Middle-aged Rose," Tess added, her eyes wide in wonderment. "Curiouser and curiouser."

The blond woman – who was Rose, but not – gave them the once over, before finally speaking. "I'm Mary Tyler, head of Torchwood. We've been waiting for you two for a long time."

"Have you?" Tess raised a doubting eyebrow.

The Doctor, on the other hand, was more interested in other things. "Mary. Pete and Jackie's...that's, oh...that's brilliant!" A made grin spread across his face. "A copy of Rose," his eyes narrowed on Mary's, "right down to...every...detail."

Tess rolled her eyes. "Doc, stop it."

From the look Tess was giving him, the Doctor knew what look was on his face – bittersweet and full of awe. Right. Now, was certainly not the time. But...

"Is Rose..."

"Doctor! Really, not the time."

Mary, whom had been silently watching them, suddenly spoke up: "My sister Rose, she's dead. She died when I was a small child. And yet, it is because of her that we knew the two of you would be coming. With a grin and wink, you're supposedly going to save us, Doctor."

"Um, if we were expected guests, why the guns?" Tess asked. "It's not very polite."

His face slowly becoming a cold mask, the Doctor added: "If it's alien..."

"It's ours." Mary finished with a large, white, smile. "You and Ms. Hartnell are now guests of Torchwood, until such time as you save us."

"Save you from the..."

Mary paused, looked down, before meeting their eyes. "From the opening of the Void. From the Cybermen and Daleks that will come out of it and kill all of us in," she glanced at her watch, "eight hours."

"Oh," Tess swallowed, "plenty of time, then." She tightened her grip on the Doctor's hand, suddenly more scared then she had been in a very long time; wishing her Doctor was with her.

* * *

Mickey Smith.

Out of everyone in the lab, he had gotten Mickey Smith. It wasn't that he knew Mickey well enough to like or dislike him, it was just that the Doctor knew he'd fit right in with Tess's friends, and he hated Tess's idiot mates.

The Doctor and Mickey hadn't even ended up in Torchwood, either. They had, through some twist or glitch, ended up just down the street from the flat that Tess shared with her often absent father, Michael.

"Pete had wanted me to check on the future of our Earth." Mickey said, as he took off his device.

"So...you and Tess crossed?" The Doctor guessed, stuffing his hand into his jean pocket, feeling the key that Tess had given him. "She's in your future and you're here. Brilliant."

Mickey took his device off and held it tightly. "I guess."

"And, your paths crossed, causing her to end up there and you to end up here." The Doctor nodded firmly. "Right."

"It..."

"I don't know where Torchwood is." The Doctor cut-in.

"London,"

"We are in London."

"Yeah, but..." Mickey trailed off, finally taking in his new surroundings. It was a familiar alley, one that he had been in before. Actually...he and Rose had shared their third kiss up against the brick wall with the graffiti on it.

They were literally less than a minute from the old Estate. Mickey stood up on his tip-toes, fancying he could see it from where he was standing. He suddenly felt giddy. Sure, it wasn't his home, but the old Estate sure as hell looked the same. It probably was even home to some of the same people...or rather, their kids and grandkids.

"Mickey?" The Doctor's gaze followed Mickey's. "Tess's home? You know it?"

"Me an' Rose an' Jackie used to live there." Mickey explained, still clearly in a daze. "But, that was another world, another time. God, these versions of my mates are all...old."

"Grandpas and grandmas." The Doctor agreed with a nod. "Which means you don't have to bother seeing them, because they don't know you and they're very old and tired."

"Yeah...but..."

"Mickey, we're saving lives, universes, everything. No time for family visits." Mickey didn't look so sure. "Alright, you take one step toward that place, and I will leave you here...alone. And, you have no idea where anything is."

"Fine." Mickey took in a deep breath. "Would've been nice, though."

The Doctor didn't agree. "Not really."

The two of them turned to leave the alley, when a voice called out to them.

"Doctor? I know it's you, Doctor!" The duo turned to see someone running toward them from the Estate. "Where the hell have you been and where the hell is my daughter?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Lily Tyler's Earth **

**Torchwood Tower, London - 2082**

Captain Jack Harkness and Lily Tyler were quietly led to the offices belonging to the head of Torchwood.

The office, Jack noted, was much larger than Torchwood One's old HQ on his world. It was painted a fresh white color and pictures and books lined the walls, as a large window overlooked London.

Jack liked the freshness of the office, even if it was a bit dull looking. For her part, Lily seemed completely at home, so much so that she went straight for the desk and sat in the large leather seat behind it.

They had been left alone, but the sense of security couldn't have been falser; they were locked in, Jack was quick to notice.

Lily sighed deeply. There was something disturbing her, that much Jack could tell. He wanted to ask what it was, but thought better of it and instead busied himself by looking at the pictures along one of the walls.

Almost at once one of the photos in particular caught his eye. It was a yellowing photograph that had been carefully placed in a sliver picture frame. The photo had been taken in front of Torchwood House in Glasgow. Standing in the picture were five people: one of which was him! Jack – the other Jack - was beaming with pride at the camera, his arm causally flung over a woman shoulder's.

She seemed nearly as tall as him, her hazel eyes tinkling with laugher and her soft brown curls blowing in her sun-kissed, heart-shaped face. One of her small hands was protectively holding a very large belly. In front of Jack and the mysterious pregnant woman were three boys, all around two or three years old, and all looking remarkably like him.

Jack could feel some kind of misplaced panic rising up inside him. "Lily? I've just seen something that..."

"Oh, I know." Lily said in disappointment. "Those drapes are horrible with the carpet. It just looks tacky." She wrinkled her nose up in disgust. "This is Torchwood for fuck's sake, not bloody Graceland."

Jack raised an eyebrow, gave her a 'what the hell are you on about' look, before shaking his head. "What? No. Look!" He took the photo off the wall and held it up for her to see. "That's me, with...with a..." he could hardly get the words out. "Is that my – his – family?"

Lily leaned over the desk and peered closely at the photo. She chewed on her lower lip for a moment, before shrugging. "Yeah. Yeah, that's you...him...whatever. Uh, that's Torchwood House...judging by the ages of you...him...and the boys...I'd say that was taken...oh, 2023."

Lily paused in thought, carefully doing the math in her head. She had decided to leave Levi on Christmas Day 2018, and he had brought her to Torchwood Three in the spring of 2019. The boys had been...yes, the photo was taken in 2023.

Meanwhile, Jack just wanted a strong, stiff, drink. He made his way to one of the seats that were in front of the desk and flopped himself down with a loud thud. He liked kids, he did...but the thought of one of his alternate-selves having them was a bit much.

Lily tilted her head to one side, giving Jack a long look. "Oh, calm down. It's not you with the kids and the wife, it was him. And it was a very long time ago, I'm sure."

"Did you...know him...them?" Jack questioned her firmly, as he straightened himself out in the chair.

Oh, yes. Yes, she had known them. Very well. But, she couldn't tell Jack that, not if she was to win her and Levi's game. In fact, the faster they finished the better it was for everyone.

Lily sighed, shrugged, and leaned back in her seat. " 'Sorry, no. Just heard about them. You and your wife were really respected."

"Were?"

"Yeah, were." Lily looked down, not wanting to met Jack's firm gaze. "This world's Jack died some years ago. His wife died..." she spared a glance at the calendar on the desk, "two years ago,on Christmas day."

"Oh." Jack looked down at the photo, again. His – the other him – family looked so...happy and at peace. He hadn't felt that way in a long time. The boys were adorable, the woman's belly was huge enough for more than one baby, and the woman...she looked very intelligent, very shy...not at all his regular type. "What were their names...the kids and his wife?"

"Oh, I don't..." Lily looked up meeting his gaze. "That's not...no. I shouldn't tell you. I hardly..." Lily quickly got up from her seat and began pacing back and forth in front of the window. "Where in the hell do you suppose the head of Torchwood is? The world could end and he keeps us waiting."

"Lily." Jack's voice was firm, hard. Understandably he wasn't ready to let their conversation go just yet.

Lily chose to ignore him. "If we get sucked into the Void...I'll not be a happy person. I'm not saying I'll sue or anything, but things could get nasty. Levi wouldn't like it if I..."

"Lily." Now, Jack's tone sounded more like he was laughing at her, instead of angry at her. He placed the photo on the desk and rose from his chair. "Stop."

Lily sighed heavily again. "I just wish...I wish Levi was here. We haven't been apart in...ages."

"You miss him." It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"He's my Doctor. I love him, like you love yours and Rose."

"Lily I - "

Jack was cut off by the office door unlocking and opening. They turned to the door in time to see a man in his early sixties. The man's peppered hair was slicked back, his suit had clearly cost more than Jack made in a year, and his eyes were sunken and dark. This man, Jack assumed, was the leader they had been waiting for.

The man gave the two the once over, swallowed hard, and then asked in a posh voice: "Aren't you dead?"

Jack and Lily exchanged a look; for all his knowledge, Jack wasn't sure who the man was speaking to: him or Lily.

"You'd like to think that, wouldn't you?" Lily questioned shortly. "He's not Captain Jack, just Jack. It's...complicated."

"Complicated? The teleporting into the labs, no TARDIS, a look-alike for the dead Jack Harkness, yes all very complicated." The man nodded shortly. "I don't suppose you can tell us where the Doctor is?"

Lily chewed on the inside of her cheek for a moment. "I really couldn't say, sorry."

The man's eyes narrowed on Lily, almost as if he had forgotten Jack was in the room with them. "Mrs..."

"Ms." Lily quickly corrected. "Ms. Tyler, though Lily's better. I'm not posh. I'll explain everything to you, I promise." She gave Jack a side-ways glance. "Go on then, you git, say hello."

Jack shook his head before sticking his hand out. "Captain Jack Harkness."

The man rolled his gray eyes upward. "I _know_. I'm Stewart Finch, Head of Torchwood One." He took Jack's hand and shook it firmly. "It's good you're here. Just don't shag anyone in the closets this time around, alright?"

Jack grinned widely. "Alright. Now, I think we ought to..."

"Leave? Yes." Mr. Finch nodded sharply. "It would be best if you took a short tour of this Torchwood, while I discuss things with Lily."

"I don't think so, Stewart."

"Mr. Finch," both Lily and Mr. Finch corrected.

Lily went on: "Jack, take the tour." She gave him a very pointed look. "Mr. Finch is afraid of you."

"Ms. Tyler!" Mr. Finch began to turn a light red color. "I am not afraid of a dead man's...other self. I simply..."

"Finchy..." Lily rolled her eyes. She turned her attention to Jack, completely ignoring the other man. "You should take the tour. Mr. Finch and I'll talk about the Void and all that lot, but you...things might come up, and I'd rather no one get...hurt. You understand?"

"No." Jack smiled at Lily. It was a small full of charm, and just a little mistrusting. To an outside viewer, it would have looked as if he was trying to sell something to her. "But, I get it, Mysterious Lily. I'll take the tour." Jack offered Mr. Finch a little nod. "Finchy, take care of her for me? I'll go see if you idiots are causing the Void to open." With that, Jack left the offices, closing the door firmly behind him.

* * *

Once he was sure that Jack was out of hearing distance, Mr. Finch focused all his attention on Lily, giving her a firm look – one that reminded Lily of a teacher staring down an unruly student – and clearing his throat. "You do not even wish to know what I'm thinking. Where's the Doctor, the TARDIS? How on Earth is Captain Jack not only alive, but ten years younger than he was when you and he met?"

"Well...the Doctor, he's where he was before...with the TARDIS. The other Doctor and our TARDIS...I really have no idea. And, that's not Cap'n. That's just Jack, who was with another Doctor and, well...it's a rather long and complicated story full of Doctors, companions, TARDISes, and undefined sexual orientations. You wouldn't be interested."

"Mrs...Lily...you picked me to run Torchwood on your deathbed. I believe I have a right to know what in the hell is going on. Also, what's this about the Void?"

Lily took in a deep breath of air. "Alright, Finchy...you may want to sit down. Because, I need to know if your Torchwood has been playing God. You see, several universes are currently bleeding into one another, and this could cause several bad things, including and not limited to Cybermen, Daleks, and the end of the world."

Mr. Finch could feel his legs weaken and his heart drop into the pit of his stomach. "Is that all? Well, this is more of a social call, then anything else."

Lily smiled fondly at him. "Really, Finchy." She shook her head with a dry laugh. "By the way, while we try and save the universe, I was wondering...do you think you could get me some of those little cakes with the balls on top? You'd be surprised, but this is the only planet that makes them. And, they're really at their best around this time in history. The ones in 3012 are complete shit."

Mr. Finch chuckled lightly in disbelief. "Yes, of course. Anything else?"

Lily thought about that for a long moment. "You got any jelly babies? I love those."

* * *

"Captain Harkness!" Jack nearly jumped out of his skin, surprised that someone was actually speaking to him. A man had come flying out from behind a pillar, and was now sticking his hand out for Jack to shake. "I'm Jonathan Guppy, sir. Mr. Finch has asked that I take you to the labs."

Jack gave the man a long look. He was slightly shorter than the average male. With unkempt dark hair. And a dark suit, that looked like his mother had washed it, and several ink stains on his hands and face. All together, Jonathan Guppy wasn't the type of man Jack would have liked as his Torchwood guide.

"Labs?" Jack questioned, as he shoved his hands deep into his trouser pockets. "Why would I want to go there?"

"Because of wha' we found, sir. Mr. Finch thinks it's the cause of all the rips that are poppin' up 'round the world," Guppy replied casually.

Jack raised a doubting eyebrow. "Does he? He didn't share that with me."

"Well, he wouldn't. On account of you givin' him the shivers." Guppy paused. "Oh, an' he'll want t' see Lily." A dreamy grin quickly began to spread over the younger man's face. "Certainly turned into a beauty, ain't she?" With that, he didn't wait for an answer, and started walking toward the stairs.

"She wasn't...what?"

"Well, she was all old before, weren't she?" Guppy shrugged casually.

Old? Lily...she couldn't have been more than twenty. Taking the stairs two at a time, Jack rushed to catch up with Guppy. "Johnny, is there something..." Jack trailed off when he noticed that Guppy was starting to look pale. "What?"

"Two things, sir. First: I shouldn't have said nothin'. Second:..." he pointed to the two iron doors that stood in front of them, "it's in there."

Guppy took a pass out of his suit pocket and pressed it against the lock. "Try not t' look directly at it." He advised Jack as the door slid open.

The two men walked slowly entered the large room. It was an odd sort of place, huge but with only two tables and a computer. Jack was about to make some flip remark about Guppy wanting to get him alone, when his gaze was pulled to a corner of the room. High above them loomed a large black sphere. It seemed to hold pulsing power, and Jack found himself hypnotized by it.

Guppy spotted Jack's intense look, and shook his head. "I did tell you, sir. We had to take everyone out...cause they just kept...staring."

Not looking away from the sphere, Jack vaguely said, "Yeah..."

"Sir?" Guppy waved a hand in front of Jack's face. "Um...do you know what it is?"

"No idea." Jack stated, never taking his eyes off the sphere. "But, it doesn't feel right." Jack darted forward and up the steps leading to the sphere. "I think...I should have paid more attention during Torchwood meetings." Jack chuckled lightly, and glanced back at Guppy, all smiles and charm. "Whatever it is, it isn't good."

Guppy nodded slightly. "Right there, sir. According to our instruments, the sphere doesn't exist. It weighs nothin'. It don't age. No heat or radiation comes from. It don't even got an atomic mass."

Jack leaned forward, wanting to get closer to the sphere. "Huh. Fantastic." He gently shook his head. "This has something to do with the rips and Void, that much I know. But, what I don't know is...what's it doing. It can't just sit there." He turned back to Guppy. "I need to get back to Lily. She's probably having a heart attack, if Finch has told her what's happened here."

* * *

Lily let out a loud laugh, before putting her hands over her mouth. She really didn't want to snort in the middle of tea. "No, no...we did. Stole the damn thing right off his desk! He was runnin' 'round the place, yelling: 'Where's me damn hat?'"

Mr. Finch chuckled under his breath. "And here I thought you and the Doctor saved the Universe daily."

Lily smiled. "Only when we have to, Finchy. We spend the rest of our time stealing from heads of state and playing games. We aren't nearly as heroic as the myths make us out to be." She looked down at her little cake, suddenly feeling unfulfilled and sad by the truth of her life. "The way people talked - the way the Doctor and Rose talked – I thought it'd be different. It was different, but than we regenerated."

Mr. Finch nodded understandingly, even though he didn't understand. The truth was, he had no idea how to handle this sort of thing. He could hardly handle his wife's 'lady issues', let alone his ex-boss and her, well...alien issues. It seemed immortality and rushing around the universe was only wonderful for a short while. Hadn't that been the reason Lily left the Doctor all those years ago?

"Chin up." He told her lamely. "You were...we were discussing...the, uh...Void, was it?"

"Oh!" Lily lightened up at that. "Yes, right. The Void's the space between dimensions. From alternate-Jack, you know that there's all sorts of realities around us, different dimensions – billions of parallel universes all stacked together, like building blocks. The Void's the stuff in-between, like the white stuff between those cookies."

Mr. Finch leaned forward in his chair. "Wh-what's in it?"

"Nothing." Lily cast her eyes down to her hands, which still held a little cake. "It's empty. Imagine that - nothing. It's all empty. No light, no dark, no up, no down, no noise. No life. No time. It's endless. It's endless...which is why you should be very happy that I'm here to save you from it, Finchy. It's awful in there." She shivered at the thought.

Leaning back into his chair, Mr. Finch felt himself go pale. "Oh, dear. Mrs. Harkness...I think you ought to come down to one of the labs with me."

Lily stood, eying Finch suspiciously. "Oh," she breathed,"what have you done?"

"I think we...we let something through."

Lily nodded gravely. "Course you did. You're idiots, the lot of you!" She angrily shoved past him, running straight for the stairs and the labs.

"Lily!" Two voices called her name, though she wasn't sure which one sounded more urgent and afraid: Jack or Mr. Finch. Lily and Jack met in the middle of the stairs, Finch just behind them.

"You have got to see this," Jack went on in an uncharacteristic rush. "It's...I don't know what the hell it is, but it's important."

"They let it through." Lily told him. She grabbed onto Jack's hand, and dragged him along behind her. "Finch, come on!"

Guppy was waiting by the door, but all three ignored him as they entered.

With a start, Lily stopped dead in her tracks upon seeing the sphere. Inwardly, she cursed every God and demi-God she knew. Outwardly, she was frozen in something that wasn't quite terror. Oh, yes her father was right...humans were idiot apes. Massive, idiot apes.

"Of all the things..." Lily whispered more to herself than to anyone else in the room.

From beside her, Jack tightened his hold on her hand. "Lily...care to share with the class or is it private?"

"No, no, NO!" Angrily, she turned on Mr. Finch. "You...stupid...apes! In all my years...your race is the one that's always the most brilliant and always the most stupid!" With her free hand, she shoved Finch in the shoulder. "Do you know what that is? That's a Void Ship."

Confused, Mr. Finch shook his head. "A what?"

"Void. Ship," Jack pronounced clearly.

"Those aren't real." Guppy spoke up from the back of the room. Suddenly all eyes darted to him. "It's impossible, I mean." He stammered on. "A theory. Even the Doctor'll tell you that."

Lily shook her head sadly. "No, it's not. 'Cause we made one, me an' the Doctor. Several thousand years from now. We made it to exist outside of time an' space, 'cause it was safer." Her brow furrowed ever so slightly. "That is...if this even is our sphere. Could be another one, for all I know."

"But..." Mr. Finch just couldn't seem to bring himself to grasp the logic. "Why would you make a sphere to exist outside of time and space?"

Lily opened her mouth to speak, but was stopped by Jack: "For a prison. You," he gently guided Lily to face him. "You and the Doctor - Levi – you put something dangerous in there, didn't you?" He wasn't sure why he was guessing that, but from what he knew of Lily and Levi it made sense. Why should they deal with the horrors of the universe, when they could simply lock them away?

"Image, you could be inside of it forever, and eternity would all pass you by. The Big Bang... end of the Universe, start of the next, wouldn't even touch the sides. We knew they'd exist outside the whole of creation." Urgently, she touched the side of his face, willing him to understand. "We had to. We couldn't...you can't stop them."

Jack felt a lump forming in his throat. She couldn't be...oh, it...oh, no. "Lily...what did you do?"

Meanwhile, Mr. Finch was growing more and more nervous. "No. You're saying there's something in there?" He pointed to the sphere, seemingly thinking the others wouldn't know what he was talking about. "How on Earth...you put something in there?"

Lily glanced back to him. "Oh yes."

Caught by Lily's dark tone, Finch swallowed hard. He wanted to ask what was inside the sphere, but instead he asked: "How do we get rid of it?"

"How did it get here?" Lily retorted, nearly sounding like her old, cheerful self. "Figure that out, Finchy...and, we have an answer." She let her hand slip out of Jack's and strode off.

Jack, Finch, and Guppy all exchanged a look, before following.

* * *

Feeling totally defeated, even though he was not yet defeated, Mr. Finch brought Lily and Jack to his office. Jack stood by the door, Guppy standing just behind him...wanting to feel important, no doubt. Surprisingly – though maybe not that surprisingly – Lily went straight for Mr. Finch's desk.

Lily settled down in his huge chair. "Alright," she put her feet up on the desk, crossed them, and grinned at Mr. Finch. "Let's discuss a few things, shall we?"

Mr. Finch's eyes lingered on Lily's feet, but he decided to let that pass. She was relaxed...that scared him more than the sphere downstairs. "How could you and the Doctor build the sphere?" He questioned her before she could say anything more. "You two..."

"It's big technology." Jack cut-in. He folded his arms over his chest and leaned against the doorway, the picture of coolness and relaxation. "Too big, even for a Time Lord."

A small smile crept over Lily's face. "Ah, well that's the thing. It wasn't our technology." She shrugged lightly. "We sort of stole it. Not that it matters now, of course. What matters is: where you got the sphere from?"

"We found it." Finch stated, trying hard to maintain some sort of control over his Torchwood. Control was something he was slowly losing to Lily, and he knew it. "In..." He looked back to Guppy,"uh..."

"Norway!" Guppy shouted out. "Yeah, Norway." He nodded happily to himself.

Jack looked from Guppy to Finch and then to Lily; A very doubtful looking Lily.

"Wrong." Lily sat up. "Lies do not become you, Jonathan." She clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth, staring hard at Finch. "The tiny little rip that's always in Norway isn't big enough...even with all this Void mess. That and the sphere would not be putting out this much 'scary' unless the source was nearby."

"You're saying it came from inside Torchwood Tower?" Jack asked, hardly believing that it was possible for a huge sphere to just appear inside a building. Sure, he had seen a lot of freaky things in his day...but, a sphere appearing in a building? That was just...impossible.

"Oh yes." Lily nodded brightly. "See, what a lot of people don't get is that breaches are the same in every possible Universe. You got major activity in Norway in one, you got the same activity in all the others around it. Which means..."

"Even though this Torchwood isn't opening the breach, it's getting Void stuff?" Jack half-guessed.

"Give the man a prize." Lily chewed on her lower lip for a moment. "The breach is energy. All pure and powerful...humans love power, can't get enough of it. One of the universes that's right on top of this one is opening the breach for the energy. A lot, by the look of things. Oh...they must have found the breach, probed it, and let all sorts of things come through to their world. And since all the universes are being crushed into one another...things are starting to come through, 'cause the breaches are getting bigger in all the universes."

Jack muttered, "Holes in the fabric of reality."

"Holes that let little things pop into universes that are just minding their own business...like this one," Lily added with a sharp nod.

Looking from Jack to Lily, Finch cleared his throat. "Wait, what are you saying?"

"You lied to me, Finch. I'm saying that the sphere showed up here because the Earth that's actually opening the breach is right next to yours. Sadly, that means we can't send the sphere back, because we can't open the breach."

Mr. Finch opened his mouth to protest, but Jack held up a hand. "You don't have the means to do it, Finch. You're at the mercy of whoever is controlling the breach. While they have fun with all the free energy, you're getting Void trash."

"Okay..." Lily took a deep breath. She could do this...she was the Doctor now. "Jonathan, m'luv...find whoever has a pass to the Sphere Room and get the pass back. No one goes in there, get me?" Guppy nodded, happy to have something useful to do, before rushing off. "Finch, I need you to stay perfectly calm...while you and get a plan of action together, just in case something else comes through or the sphere decides to open. Jack...stand there and look pretty."

"What? Lily, I'm in Torchwood I could..." Jack trailed off when he realized that Lily was not listening to him. In fact, she was climbing Finch's desk. Laughing, Jack asked her: "What are you doing?"

"Yes, Lily...you might fall." Finch was out of his seat and standing just to the right of his desk. "Come down. This isn't the time for one of your silly games."

"No...if it was, I'd ask if you wanted to play 'Which Historic Figure Was Actually Gay?'." Lily replied in all seriousness. "The last time I was here...when the Doctor and I came for those things I wanted...we left something, just in case."

As she explained herself, Lily carefully took a tile off the ceiling, coughed because of the dust, and then pulled a small tin box out of the ceiling. She dropped the box onto the desk, before climbing back into her seat. "What's in here will help us a great deal, boys."

The tin box had a little lock on it and hardly looked big enough for a bottle of whiskey, let alone a weapon.

"Have you got the key?" Mr. Finch questioned, eying the new hole in his ceiling.

"Not on me, no." Lily said. Jack was about to suggest they actually go do something useful, like find the opening of the breach, when Lily reached across the desk and picked up the picture frame that Jack had been looking at earlier. She opened the back and took out a key from behind the picture. "The key." She glanced up at Finch through the bangs which were currently obscuring her vision. "You wouldn't dare change the frame, Levi knew that."

A moment later, the box was open...something which caused several layers of thick dust to fill the room.

Jack coughed, waved dust out of his face, and tried to see what Lily was doing. The first thing was an old bottle of whiskey, which she tossed to Finch. "You may like a stiff one, Finchy." She told him softly. Next was a rotten banana, which she tossed to Jack, who dropped it in disgust a second later. "Always have a banana, in case of a party or an attack." Finally, she pulled out a pair of 3-D glasses, that looked as if they came from a box of cereal. "These...oh, these are the big thing...the best thing."

"Why..." Finch shook his head, deciding it was better not to ask. "I'll show you to the place where the sphere came through, shall I?"

He led the pair out of his office and straight to a large white wall, which was just opposite to where they had been. "It came through there, our own...hole in the world. That was a week ago. There's been no more activity, unless we...well, shoot at it."

"21st century humans and their violence." Jack remarked with a laugh. He looked over at Lily, who had put her 3-D specs on. She was moving her head around, almost as if she was following pieces of dust that he couldn't see. "You got something?" He asked her softly.

Lily didn't seem to hear the question. She was too busy staring at the wall. With a walk that suggested she had important things to do, Lily moved to the wall, and she placed a small hand over the middle of it. It felt not unlike a perfectly normal wall, but Lily knew better. Still contemplating the wall, she stated: "What a beautiful spatial disturbance."

Jack watched Lily carefully, nearly in awe – something he had once done around the Doctor – as Lily pressed the side of her face against the wall, almost as if she was trying to hear what was one the other side.

"Can you hear something?" Finch asked, regretting the foolishness of the question the second it was past his lips.

"Not hear, feel." Jack answered for Lily. "She can feel it, can't you?" He started to move closer to her, thought better of it, and moved back instead.

Lily didn't reply to Jack's question, instead she stated plainly: "When the sphere came through it made the hole, cracking this world. The entire surface of this dimension is starting to splinter. And that's how everything else will get through. That's how they'll get to all the other Earths. Bleed through the fault lines. Walking from their world, across the Void, and into yours."

She removed her face from the wall, and focused her attention onto Finch and Jack. "Only they can't get through...not yet. But, oh...they are trying so very hard. Just one more good push from the world opening the breach and..." Lily snapped her fingers. "Sphere opens and all the stuff of nightmares comes walking into your world."

Swallowing hard, Mr. Finch nervously asked: "What can we do?"

Lily laughed softly. "Nothing. You haven't the time or the means to close the hole. You're really at the mercy of the Torchwood on the other side. You'll just have to hope and pray that the hole doesn't get big enough for anything else to come through or for that sphere downstairs to open."

"But, surely...you know of something that can help?"

Lily removed her 3-D specs and regard Finch sadly for a brief moment. "I've got a banana, whiskey, and 3-D glasses. I've got no TARDIS, no Doctor, and no...well, no anything. All I've got is Jack, and..." she looked at him, her eyes burning two perfect holes into his face. "You're wonderful, but you can't build anything to help in the time we have."

"How long have we got?" Jack questioned her, his voice suddenly much lower than he would have liked.

Lily shrugged. "Until the...a few hours, at best. Really, all we can do is make sure that what's in that sphere doesn't get out. Because, if they do get out of this Torchwood, it's over...Void opening or not."

Taking a chance, and feeling a bit awkward, Jack moved to Lily. He placed a hand on the side of her face, guiding her to face him. "What did you and Levi put in the sphere? What was so scary that you and the great Doctor were afraid to fight?"

Lily stared deeply into Jack's eyes, and for a moment it was just the two of them. They were the only two people on Earth, it made Lily feel safe. Her voice shaky and full of fear, she whispered just one word. A word that shook Jack to the core. Lily harshly whispered...

"Cybermen."


	10. Chapter 10

**Leven Campbell's Earth**  
**September 29, 2009**

Buses, the Doctor had decided, had clearly been invited to make him miserable. In the last two days, he had ridden in two, and he had hated both rides. The first bus ride had involved his companion not speaking to him, and the second...it involved his companion drooling on his shoulder. She was tired and he couldn't fault her for that, but did she really have to drool?

Mere hours earlier, Leven had put in a phone call to her cousin Alex. Alex, it seemed was skipping work at the local pub, the King's. And while the Doctor did not want to go there – if only for Leven's sake – Leven assured him that Alex couldn't make it to London.

"I din' tell 'im we don't got the TARDIS." Leven had awkwardly stated as they had taken their places on the bus, her real accent slowly coming through. She had lost most of the inflections her accent over the past two months, allowing them only to come out in times of stress or excitement, but now that she was home they were getting stronger by the sentence.

And so, there they were...on a bus to Scarborough, or 'Scar-brer'' as Leven's family called it.

They sat in the back of the bus, the Doctor calmly resting, his hands on Leven's. Her head was gently propped against his shoulder, her body curled against his side. For all the world, they looked like a man in his early thirties and his younger girlfriend. The Doctor couldn't help but wish that they were what they looked like – two normal people in love.

He was getting too old for all the crap he had to deal with. When it was over, the Doctor knew what he wanted...he and Leven would go somewhere, together. No more saving everybody in the universe just because he could.

* * *

The cold air bit through his lean jacket, causing him to shiver. He cleared his throat loudly, before reaching into his jacket for his lighter and a loose cigarette. Slowly, he lit his cigarette, and carefully placed it between his lips.

Absentmindedly, he ran a hand through his blond hair, all the while keeping his eyes glued to the street.

"All right, Alex?" Glancing to his left, the man saw that it was Izzie Sharpe, the barmaid for the King's that had spoken to him. No doubt she was wondering what he was doing outside the King's when there was a match on the telly.

Alex shrugged, took a drag from his cigarette, and went back to watching the road. With a huff, Izzie went back inside the King's...something that Alex was grateful for. He had no time for Izzie's flirting, not with Leven and the Doctor coming.

He wondered where they were, and why they were taking so long. Couldn't the TARDIS get from one place to another in mere moments? With a shake of the head, Alex briefly wondered what Harriet would say when she saw Leven and the Doctor – they hadn't seen or heard from Leven in five months. Harriet had begun to suspect that Leven was dead on some alien planet ; Mr. Jones hadn't said much on the subject. As for Alex, well...he figured Leven was fine, he somehow figured he'd _know_ if she were hurt or dead. Besides, the Doctor wasn't a bad sort...he'd let them know if something had happened.

Wouldn't he?

* * *

The Doctor placed his hand firmly in Leven's. It was getting late in the evening, and they were nearing the pubs. More importantly, they were coming upon the King's, the local place that was known for being unsafe. One look at Leven let the Doctor know one thing: the girl was still scared to death of that place.

"_It weren't safe near the King's, bu' Alex weren't home an' I went lookin'. I were thirteen."_

Leven squeezed the Doctor's hand, sparing him a worried glance. "All right, Doctor?"

He returned the gesture. "Comin' up, daisies, Leven."

They walked on quietly for a while after that, each thinking about different things. Leven had begun to sweat, nervous about where they were going no doubt. After a bit, she skidded to a stop, nearly causing the Doctor to fall into her.

"He's waited outside." Leven cheerfully stated, pointing toward a figure that was smoking just outside the King's. "Weren't that lovely of 'im?"

"Yeah," The Doctor didn't seem nearly as impressed. "Real lovely."

"Alex!" Leven waved the man over, smiling broadly.

The man, Alex, tossed the cigarette he had been smoking into a near by dust bin. With a huge grin, he jogged over to the Doctor and his companion. "Lev, you're not dead!" Still grinning, he gave Leven a quick hug. "Harriet'll be happy." Before Leven could ask what her cousin meant, Alex went on, "Alright, mush?"

The Doctor scowled at Alex. In the two months he and Leven had been traveling together, he had spent a total of three hours with Alex. It was more than enough for the Doctor to decide that Alex wasn't much of anything. "Don't call me 'mush', Allan."

"Alex." Both Alex and Leven corrected.

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "Right." He ran a hand through his thick hair. "So, Albert...why is Harriet Jones not happy? Is has only been," he spared a glance at his watch, "a few hours since we last saw her."

Ignoring the name thing, Alex shook it head. "Aye, maybe to you two. It's been months for us." It was than that he noticed the teleportation devices around their necks. "And, what's this rubbish? Some fashion statement from the future?"

"Nah, they're..." Leven started.

She was interrupted by the Doctor, before she could go on, however. "Months?" He laughed softly, and glanced to Leven. "Pete's super tech doesn't work well, does it?" Carefully – he didn't want himself or Leven to go teleporting off somewhere – the Doctor removed the devices from himself and his companion. As he put the devices around his arm, almost like a bag, the Doctor went on, "No matter. Where's your friend?"

Ducking his gaze from the Doctor, Alex cleared his throat. "Uh...well, that's the thing, innit?" He could feel the heat of the Doctor's glare, and the disappointed look on Leven's face. "Now, he lives in London with his mum, but he were in Glasgow for this...thing. An'..." Alex raised his gaze to meet the Doctor's. "Well, it ain't like he can just walk here!"

Keeping his voice deadly calm, the Doctor simply asked: "When will your friend get here, Alexander James Jones?"

Leven swallowed hard, only Harriet ever called Alex by his full name. She spared her cousin a look that she hoped was lat least a little comforting.

"T-tomorrow, sir." Alex felt stupid for stuttering, but the Doctor was so...angry and stern. He reminded Alex of his uncle, something which just made the young man even more nervous. "But, he's an alien expert."

Smiling, Leven patted the Doctor's shoulder. "See? Daisies. S'not a bad thing, an' now we can sleep at me house."

"Yeah," Alex added, hoping that through Leven he could get back in the Doctor's good graces. "Harriet and Jones will love it. A nice family reunion." His smile grew, slightly mischievous. "Harriet'll cook." He clapped his hands together. "It'll be grand, yeah?" With all the charm in the world, he flung an arm over Leven's shoulder. "Ready, our Leven?"

The two cousins shared a secret smile and a giggle, before starting on down the road. With a groan, the Doctor followed, scowling all the while.

* * *

The Jones family had quietly lived in Council House 15-E, just near the church, for seventeen years. The church had been where the Doctor had first met Leven Campbell and Harriet Jones two months before; it was the only thing the Doctor liked about the place. The Council House that the Jones' lived in was painted a pale white, as where all the other houses on the street. There was also a small garden in front, with a little wooden fence.

Alex opened the fence's gate and guided Leven to the blue front door of the house. He was sure that after four hours Leven and the Doctor were in need of a rest, but they weren't about to get one. Harriet would start in, Mr. Jones would...look at them, and despite his feelings for both teen and alien...Alex would sneak out the back.

His hand on the door, Alex turned back to his cousin and her traveling companion. "Prepare yerselves."

As he did, he opened the front door, only to find himself face to face with Harriet Jones. Scared, both Alex and Leven stumbled back into the Doctor's feet. "Auntie Harry, look!" He gently shoved Leven forward. "It's our Leven and her Doctor!"

Her arms folded over her chest, Harriet glared at the trio. "Five months, Leven. Mr. Jones an' I were worried sick, an' it weren't as if we could call the coppers." She pointed a finger at the Doctor, who was standing protectively behind Leven. "It's all that thing's fault! Takin' our little girl." She turned back to shout into the tiny and, narrow house. "Mr. Jones, our Leven's home!"

From a side room, a crisp and monotone voice called back: "_Alive_?"

"Yes, I'm alive." Leven muttered.

"_Right. Harriet, could I trouble you for a brew_?" The voice of Mr. Jones called again.

Harriet shook her head fondly. "'Course." She spared one last glance at the group outside. "Don't just stand there, you three! Come in an' I'll gi' you all some tea." Leven's mother grabbed her by the hand and dragged her into the house.

Left to themselves, Alex and the Doctor exchanged a look.

"I thought you said she was upset?" The Doctor questioned the young man. "She just seems...herself."

Alex shrugged. "I think she's just hiding the pain, Doctor."

The Doctor rolled his eyes as the man and alien followed inside, just as Harriet yelled out:

"Alexander James Jones, come get yer uncle's tea! You weren't raise in a barn!"

* * *

Ten minutes later, the Doctor found himself in the tiny family room the Mr. Jones' home. It was a small room, just off the hallway. The wallpaper was an ugly flower-pattern, and the three chairs in the room were over stuffed and just a little uncomfortable. A small black and white television – the Jones' still didn't have a color telly - sat tucked away in a corner of the room. Against the narrowest wall was a fireplace, with a cheerful fire blazing away.

Mr. Jones-the Doctor very much doubted that he had a first name-was sitting calmly in the pea-green chair, reading the newspaper. Every so often, he'd reach over to the side table for his tea. Sometimes, Mr. Jones would glance up from his paper and at the Doctor, his gaze indifferent.

The Doctor sat in the sky-blue chair, the devices that had brought he and his companion home beside him and a cup of hot tea in his right hand. Alex had wondered off somewhere, no doubt for a quick smoke or an even quicker shag at the King's. As for Leven and Harriet, they were still in the kitchen. Harriet was no doubt shoving food down the girl's throat, all the while complaining that Leven had been gone too long.

Harriet Jones. Now, there was an odd bird. Every time she was around Leven, she was either pushing the girl away or hugging her much too tightly. The Doctor supposed it was because Harriet had never actually wanted children, but still loved her child. It was human nature...more or less.

"So, Mr. Jones...I see you still like your evening paper."

From behind his paper, Mr. Jones grunted. Spared a quick glanced over his newspaper, his eyes dark behind his large glasses. "Yes, thank you." With niceness out of the way, Mr. Jones went back to his paper.

Awkwardly, the Doctor took another sip of his tea. "I wonder where Alex's gone off to?"

Mr. Jones just grunted from behind his paper.

* * *

Just outside the Council Church was a pay-phone. It cost half a crown to make a local call and a whole crown to call long distance. And, at that very moment Alex Jones had just stuffed a crown into the tiny slot of the pay-phone. It wasn't long before the operator came over the line, asking Alex where his call could be directed. It took even less time for another voice to come over the line.

"_'Ello?"_

"It's Alex Jones, you said I should call...when the Doctor got back. He's back."

* * *

Leven Campbell sat at her kitchen table, playing with a napkin. Her mother was busy managing the inside of a small cupboard.

"An' April's girl got into university. 'Course, that was never for you. No, you're better at the shop. _Were._ You were better at the shop." Harriet turned to face her only child, a tin of cookies in one hand. The cookies were for Mr. Jones, but the veiled insults were just for Leven. "Our Leven...you're lovely at books, but the real world? Well, you were always scared of people, weren't ya?" Harriet laughed lightly. "Always hiding behind yer Mummy."

Leven kept her eyes firmly fixed on her napkin. "Not anymore."

"What?" Harriet gave Leven a tight smile. "'Course you are! An' once this travelin' nonsense is over, you'll come home an' work in the shop again."

Harriet didn't even wait for a response, she just opened the tin and took out four cookies. She placed them gently on a plate, before closing the tin. "You an' Alex'll have to learn the ways of the shop. Mr. Jones an' I wouldn't be around forever." She went on, completely ignoring what her daughter had just said. "Now, finish yer tea. Then, it's a good bath an' bed. Nearly nine an' you should be asleep."

"Mummy," Leven finally looked up and at her mother. "I'm grown now. I'm travelin'. I've met aliens! I don't gotta go to bed at nine!"

"Don't you raise yer voice at me, young lady." Harriet replied sternly! "Yer not too old to get a smack." She took a deep breath and released it out through her nose. "Not too old at all."

Leven sighed inwardly in frustration before going back to her now-cold tea. She kept her eyes glued to her cup, listening carefully as Harriet went into the other room with the cookies.

"_Evening cookies, Mr. Jones. Now, where's our Alex gotten to? No doubt with that Izzie Sharpe or that new girl, Martha."_ Harriet snorted.

"_All right there, Harry?"_ That was the Doctor, a teasing tone in his voice. In the kitchen, Leven smiled from behind her cup.

"_Let the boy alone, Harriet."_ Mr. Jones, his voice emotionless and crisp. "_We let Leven Ann travel in a blue police box with an alien, after all."_

In the kitchen, Leven's smile grew. She liked that Mr. Jones called her by both her names. It seemed more familiar and loving; it let her know that he did love her, even if he didn't say it very often.

"_Mm...he's probably shagging that Martha. I don't like her, she's so snotty."_ Harriet shot back, annoyed that Mr. Jones had made a good point against her.

"_Leven could be shagging, as well. I've seen the way the Doctor looks at her."_ Leven was sure Mr. Jones had gone back to his paper, his work done.

There was a long pause.

"_I never touched her! I just like to look at her. She makes me less angry."_ The Doctor spoke low, almost as if he didn't want to say it out loud.

Harriet snorted again, before going back to the kitchen.

* * *

"I do not like that _Thing_." Harriet stated, before tossing the now empty plate into the sink. "It's all just...rubbish."

"Mummy,"

"Leven, _please._ You should hear what he says about you." Harriet turned the water on, washed the plate, and put it away as she spoke. "Yer not goin' back with him. I'm putting my foot down this time. Last two times I were too nice 'bout it. Yer just a kid, m'luv. Too young for him to...hurt you."

"He don't hurt me!" Leven protested. She stood up from the table, wanting to make sure her mother would look her in the eye. "Mummy, the Doctor cares about me. He wouldn't..."

"Damn it, Leven you were shot with a laser on some alien world in the future!" She hit her fist on the counter, before whirling around to face her daughter. "You could of _died_!"

"But, I didn't! The Doctor took care of me. An' he needs me now! Things are happenin' an'...he needs me. I...I make him calm an'...everyone could die...an'...Mummy...please, jus'...stop."

Harriet's eyes widened in anger. "Yer me daughter, Leven! I'll never stop worryin' 'bout you an' you aren't save with that...that _Thing_."

"He's not a Thing, Mum!" Leven could feel her face growing hot. "He's **the** Doctor. He's _my_ Doctor."

"Yours?" Harriet felt as if the floor had just come out from under her. She couldn't lose Leven, and yet it seemed that she was. So, she said the only thing she could think of to get the girl back: "You think he loves you? That yer the only one? Leven, we both know he'll leave you as soon as he gets bored! You belong here, with me and yer father an' yer cousin. Yer a shop girl, not someone special."

Leven stood where she was, her body language tense, her eyes burning with anger. She opened her mouth to speak, but found that her throat was tight. If she even began to speak, she knew she'd start to cry...and she was not about to cry in front of her mother.

"Harriet."

Both mother and daughter turned to the doorway of the kitchen. They hadn't heard anyone, and yet Mr. Jones stood in the doorway, the Doctor right behind him. The Doctor looked like he wanted to rip Harriett's head off. Mr. Jones just looked stern and yet oddly indifferent toward the scene.

"Harriet, the news is on. Leven Ann, I believe the Doctor would like to freshen up. Be a good girl and show him to the loo."

Leven swallowed hard and nodded. With a small and grateful smile at her stepfather, she walked out of the tiny kitchen and up the narrow stairs, sure that the Doctor would follow close behind.

Left alone, Mr. Jones stared at Harriet for a long moment. "She's our daughter and you're insulting her, Harriet? Because...yer jealous." He shook his head in disappointed. "Yer a fucking grown woman, Harriet. An' she's a kid. An' he loves an' needs her." Mr. Jones stared at his wife for another moment, before silently going back to his chair and paper.

* * *

Shaky and near tears, Leven pointed out a clean pair of pink towels. "They're jus' for company. An' s'the yellow soap."

The Doctor kept a close eye on her as he washed his hands with the yellow soap and dried them on the pink towels. It made the corners of Leven's lips twitch up just a bit; that was enough to make the Doctor happy.

"That's more like it. Prettiest smile in the world, that is." He lightly touched her chin, raising it up. "She didn't...alright, she _did_ mean it. But, she's still your mother and she still loves you."

Leven's stared deeply into the Doctor's eyes for a long while. Finally, she swallowed and whispered: "I know. I know." She nodded, almost as if she was still trying to make herself believe it.

The Doctor lowered his hand from her face. "I'll go check on everything downstairs. You take some time."

Again, Leven nodded. The Doctor began to walk past her, but she stopped him by touching his arm. "Doctor," Without thinking, she lightly kissed the corner of his mouth. "You really are champion."

The biggest grin spread across his handsome face. With a nod and a nervous, "Yes, see you later," he left the bathroom and quickly jogged down the stairs.

Humans, the Doctor had decided, were the most brilliant and awful creatures in the universe. Their greatest achievements often dealt with hurting one another, mostly for the so called 'greater good' of humanity.

* * *

His hands deep inside his trouser pockets, the Doctor stood in the doorway of the kitchen. His eyes were angry, but he wore a grin on his lips. He watched the woman in front of him, as she quietly sorted through her trash. The Doctor watched her for a moment, waiting.

"I can feel you starin'." Harriet stated, not bothering to look up at him. "Is Leven alright?"

The Doctor nodded, then remembered that Harriett wasn't looking at him. "As she likes to say, it's comin' up daises."

After a moment, Harriet looked up at the Doctor. "She's jus' a kid. I work an' work an' she gi's the adventures."

"Harriet," the Doctor sighed softly.

"She's not comin' back, is she?" She suddenly questioned, her eyes burning with hot tears. "You'll take 'er away again an' she won't come back."

He could have lied. It would have been kinder if he had lied, but the Doctor wasn't very nice anymore. "No." He took a deep breath. "No, she won't. There's more going on than you know, and I can't promise that Leven will stay safe." Harriett opened her mouth to speak, but the Doctor quickly went on. "But you should know, if anything..._anything_ happens to her..."

"I know...Doctor." Harriet nodded stiffly. "An' that's what I'm scared of. Would you let the whole world die if Leven was in danger?"

He didn't even skip a beat. "Yes. She's worth the universe to me."

The woman kept eyes firmly on his. "That's what I'm scared of."

* * *

Leven supposed that she should have been scared of the dark, or at the very least of being alone at night. The funny thing was she wasn't scared at all. Monsters, nightmares, dangerous men...all of that didn't seem so scary after aliens. Besides, the Doctor was just a few feet away and he made her brave, even if she didn't act it.

Her face firmly in her hands, Leven let salty tears fall from her eyes. The row she had had with her mother was still fresh in her mind. The fight had made her feel unwanted and angry. Harriett had had Leven late in life, she had had plenty of time to become someone, but she chose to be a shop girl instead. That wasn't Leven's fault!

Her ears perked up at the sound of the kitchen door opening. Leven heard someone enter, heard them breathing softly.

"Leven? Shouldn't you be asleep?" It was the Doctor. _Her_ Doctor, who had saved her from the dull life of a shop girl.

"Go away."

There was the smallest of pauses, before the Doctor answered: "Shan't."

Leven swallowed. "Go away, _please_."

"I'm disinclined to acquiesce to your request."

Leven kept her face hidden in her hands, even as she heard the sound of the Doctor walking toward where she sat in a corner of the kitchen. She only glanced up when the Doctor sat on the floor beside her.

The pale glow of the lights from outside made the Doctor's face look dark. Those same lights made Leven's face look angelic. It was something that did not go unnoticed by both Time Lord and companion.

"Hello," the Doctor looked at her with a loopy grin.

"Hello," Leven smiled tightly.

There was a comfortable beat of silence before Leven went on, "I've slept enough lately. I were jus'...mi mum an' me had that row." She sniffed softly.

The Doctor nodded sympathetically. "You have a right to be a little angry at her. You never stopped her from going after her dreams. She was just..." he paused, searching for the right word. But, he found he didn't know what word it was he wanted. "Scared. She was scared to be more than some shop girl or someone's wife. Harriet Jones was scared to be special, Leven. Don't fault her for being human."

Leven smiled wryly. "You do."

"Ah, she's not my mother."

Feeling her lips grow into a smile, Leven nodded slowly before wiping away a couple of stray tears. "I feel right silly. Booing 'cause o' one little row."

"Your Mum and Mr. Jones are asleep." The Doctor told her. "So, cry if you need to." Almost awkwardly, he cupped the side of her face. "Everything is goin' to come up daisies. I promise."

The Doctor's hand felt warm and comforting and Leven found herself leaning into his touch. Even when she was scared and weak, he always made her feel safe and brave. He protected her, took care of her...loved her.

Their eyes were locked onto one another's, and both knew it would be best if one of them locked away. One of them _had_ to look away.

"Doctor..." Leven found her voice soft and unsure. It made her somewhat uncomfortable. "Why me?"

Why little, dull, sweet, perfectly normal Leven Ann Campbell? The Doctor could have chosen anyone to live out the remainder of his life with, but he had chosen her. She was sweet, sensitive, naive, and wonderfully human.

"In 2,005 years no one's ever seemed to need me the way you do." He told her, his voice equally low. "Oh, everyone needs me to _save_ them. But, after I save them, I'm just the strange man in the blue box. Besides, I believe in you. I've never believed in anyone, not really. It's a bit human, actually." He made a playfully disgusted face. "It's not something I always like."

Leven laughed softly under her breath. "You're daft, you are."

Slightly annoyed that Leven had taken his confession so lightly, the Doctor dropped his hand from her face and stood up from the floor. He stuffed his hands deep into his pants pockets. "Maybe. Or maybe I'm just tried of saving everyone."

Without even realizing it, Leven was on her feet. "You can't jus'...you've...you're needed! To save...everyone. You're not givin' up, are ya?"

"Leven." His voice was stern, low.

"You can't! I won't let ya, Doctor."

"Oh Leven," He sighed softly. She was so young and hopeful. It could get rather annoying, actually. "What do we have to save the universe?" He began counting things off on his hands. "No TARDIS. No Torchwood. No UNIT. What have we got?" The Doctor shrugged lightly. "Alex's alien-obsessed mate. A sonic screwdriver. Physic paper." The Doctor stared at Leven for a long moment, his face hard and unreadable. "One old and battle-scared Time Lord. Who's never at fault."

He had thought Leven would glare at him or cry. Maybe even run up to her room or tell him to 'gi' off '. She didn't do any of those things. Instead, she held her ground, stuck her chin out in determination and simply said in a whisper, "There's me."

That had certainly caught him off guard. "What?"

"You've got me, Doctor." She explained, her voice a little more sure. "An' I don't want my universe to die."

"No, of course. I don't either."

She smiled softly. "I know. I don't want anyone to gi' hurt or die. Especially if that person's you." The faintest of blushes crossed her face. " 'Cause you've got me. An'...there's Us. I mean...I know you're tired an' you have no mercy left an'," she took a deep breath, "you'd rather it were all over. Bu'...don't you want..." Leven shrugged hopelessly. "Us?"

A breath caught in his throat and for the life of him, the Doctor had no idea what to say. He smiled sadly. "Leven..."

"'Cause," She took a breath. "I think you do. You protect me an' you're only nice to me. You go on 'bout us...I just thought...it seems special, you an' me."

Completely unsure of how to react, the Doctor took his hands out of his pockets and tried to dust imaginary lint off his trousers. "Right...yes...I mean, you've known that for two months." It seemed so more easy to just be in love for her. But now, now that she was actually reacting to it...it was completely throwing the Doctor off.

Not completely aware of her own actions, Leven slowly began to walk to the Doctor. "Well," she let out a small and somewhat nervous laugh, "I had my suspicions." She lightly touched the Doctor's cheek. "You weren't very cool about it, were ya?" Leven looked at him intensely. "Truth? It were kinda nice." She smiled softly, chuckled under her breath, and backed away from him.

Suddenly feeling silly, Leven shrugged. "I should go...to sleep now. I'll jus'...night." She gave him a little wave, and turned to leave.

Leven barely got half an inch out of the kitchen, before the Doctor suddenly grabbed her arm and pulled her toward him. Their gazes met for only the briefest of seconds, and then the Doctor was passionately kissing Leven's lips. They awkwardly stumbled backward and into the cupboard door. Before her brain could react, Leven found that she had started to kiss the Doctor back, her hands moving into his hair.

This was certainly not something she saw coming.

The Doctor broke the kiss. His hands cupping Leven's face, he forced her to look him in the eye. "I'm selfish and old." He told her sincerely. "Just...tell me."

Her gaze didn't falter, though she seemed confused. "What do you want me to tell ya?"

"Tell me and it'll be alright." He demanded, his tone low and stern.

Her voice barely a whisper, Leven leaned close to the Doctor's ear. "I'm never gonna leave you."

The corner of the Doctor's mouth turned up into a small smile. "Anything else?"

Her pale fingers moved to the collar of his shirt, and she gently tugged on it. "I love you." She pulled him forward until his lips were firmly on hers again.

And though they both knew Leven wasn't being totally truthful, the lie was worth a universe.

* * *

There was a rooster crowing somewhere in the distance, which was how Leven knew she wasn't in the TARDIS. Unless the Doctor had picked up some animals, which she very much doubted. No, Leven remembered where she was, and it wasn't the TARDIS.

She and the Doctor were at her house, it was late September, and the world - universe- was possibly ending. Not only that, but only the night before, she had told the Doctor she loved him. They had kissed and..._everything_. Oh, it was enough to make Leven want to hide under her covers for the next year!

Peeking out from under her covers Leven looked around her room. No sign of the Doctor, but her door was wide open and she could hear voices floating up from downstairs.

"_It's nine. Is he coming or isn't he? We've waited long enough, Alden."_

"_Alex! An', he's comin', ya Wanker."_

"_Did you jus'..."_

"_Has anyone seen the bloody morning paper?"_

"_Mr. Jones..."_

With an annoyed sigh, Leven threw her covers back over her head. This was all too much. She waited a couple of minutes before climbing out of bed and changing into some real clothes; she wanted to wear something layered and comfortable - she was sure she'd be running for her life in a mere five hours.

* * *

Leven hopped down the last of the stairs, just in time to see Alex walking out the front door.

"Alex!" Without thinking, she rushed out the door after him. "Bit early, yeah?"

Alex whirled around to face her, a ratty cigarette hanging from his bottom lip. "Coz," his brown eyes narrowed on her. "fuckin' 'ell!"

Leven blushed at the curse word. "Alex, language!"

"Oh, sorry. It's jus'...you an'...finally? Now?!" Alex spit out his cigarette. It fell onto the ground, burning itself out. "Not really the best time, luv."

Shifting uncomfortably under his gaze, Leven shrugged. "Not now, yeah? 'Sides that, where's yer mate?"

Alex gestured to the corner of the street, where a tiny mint green car was parked. "He's sort o' scared. 'Cause the Doctor. An'..."

"An'?" Leven pressed. "Alex?"

"An', he's not alone. I made this call an'...they're alien people, Leven. They know stuff."

"Stuff? What stuff?"

"Doctor!"

"Who..." Leven's forehead knotted in confusion. "What?"

Alex pointed behind Leven. She looked over her shoulder to see that the Doctor had come outside, and that he was standing right behind her. She hadn't even heard the door open or the sound of his dress shoes on the path.

"Doctor," Leven felt her breath catch in her throat. It felt a bit awkward to be seeing him, especially with Alex standing so close. Oh, and the mint green car parked just a hop, skip, and jump away. "Nothin' good in the mornin' paper?"

He looked at her for a beat, a bemused smile on his face. "Nah," the Doctor shrugged lightly. "'Sides, I know it all already." Without a pause, he turned his attention to Alex. "So, your friend's in the car...with other friends that you had no right to call."

"They can help!" Alex protested. "An' they know all 'bout you. Yer famous in the Underground scenes."

The Doctor laughed, loud and from the heart. "Hear that, Leven? I'm bloody famous!"

Leven, not totally sure how she should react, cleared her throat. "That's aces, Doctor. Bu'...we got things t' do."

"Right." With a nod to the cousins, the Doctor started a determined walk toward the car. Leven and Alex exchanged a quick look and shrug before following after him.

"Alright you lot, come on. What's your story?" The Doctor banged on the roof of the car, as he walked alongside it. "Out, out, OUT!"

From the sidelines, Alex and Leven watched as three people stepped out of the car. The Doctor stood by, his arms folded over his chest, just waiting to lay into someone. Alex's friend was about his age, with a geeky air about him. The other two people, whom had stepped out of the backseat of the car, were a few years older. If anything, they seemed more mature.

"You're him." Alex's friend breathed, clearly having a 'fan boy' moment. "I've seen your pictures, but to see you in person. Wow!" He reached out to touch the Doctor, thought better of it, and stuffed his hand in his jacket pocket.

"**The** Doctor." The other man stated softly. He was dressed casually, but gave off an air of intelligence. "Never thought I'd see It."

"See what?" The Doctor shook his head. These people were supposed to help he and Leven save their universe? Fantastic. "Who are you three?"

"Um, if I could..." Alex joined the group by the car. "This is my mate, Adam Mitchell." Alex patted the geeky guy's shoulder. "An' these are his mates, Tosh Sato and Owen Harper."

The Doctor looked the three people over carefully. "The alien experts from the Underground? Lovely." He clapped his hands together. "I'm the Doctor, that's Leven." He nodded to the young girl, who was still a bit away from the group. "Pleasure. Shall we get going then? London, end of the world, it all awaits us."

"Now?" Alex glanced from Leven to the house. Leven couldn't just leave without saying goodbye, could she? Of course, she had left without a single word the first time. Left for two weeks, something which worried him sick. Alex firmly nodded to himself. "No, right. Adam, mind if I drive a bit?"

The Doctor raised an eyebrow. "You're coming?"

Alex shrugged. "Leven can't have all the fun."

Silently, Alex got into the driver's seat of the car, with Adam in the passenger seat and Tosh squeezed in between them. Owen took his cue and climbed into the backseat; he figured the Doctor and Leven needed a moment.

The Doctor walked back to Leven, who was now facing the house. She had a look on her face: that _'I'm never coming back here.'_ look that so many of his companions had had before. He placed a hand on her shoulder, forcing her to turn and face him.

"You don't have to come." He smiled down at her gently. "I'd understand."

Leven laughed softly. "No you wouldn't." Sadly, she spared a glance out her home. Mr. Jones was standing just outside the door, and for once he didn't look emotionless or indifferent...he looked like someone who was silently saying a goodbye to their child. Leven took a chance and offered him a tiny wave, which he returned. "I think...I think I ought to grow up now, Doctor. Save the universe, become something bigger than a shop girl."

Leven turned away from the house and back to the Doctor. "We should go, before Alex leaves us."

The Doctor took Leven's hand, and they slowly walked to the waiting car.


	11. Chapter 11

Title: Alternates (13/26?)  
Author: **walkwithheroes**, May  
Rated: PG (for curse words)  
Spoilers: Up to _Doomsday_  
Word Count: 3,804  
Disclaimer: The Doctor, Rose Tyler, Mickey Smith, Jack Harkness, Jackie and Pete Tyler, Torchwood, etc, aren't owned by me. any "pop culture" refs are also not mine.  
Pairings: Ten/Rose, Alt!Eleven/Tess. Alt! 12/Leven. Hints at others.  
Summary: _Rose and Levi met up with someone from Cardiff. Secrets are shared._

**Rose Tyler's Earth**  
**June 4, 2010**

Long ago, or just two years ago, depending on how you looked at time, Levi had picked up a beautiful red-head in Cardiff. Originally from Glasgow, the red-head had been in Cardiff on holiday. Levi knew that that tiny, stupid, human had been someone he could have been in love with. That was why he disliked Cardiff. Even if he told everyone it was because of a thousand other silly and shallow reasons.

At that moment, Levi walked alongside Rose Tyler on the busy Cardiff streets. Rose Tyler, who was and wasn't his mother. Levi was adding _"Got stuck on an alternate Earth/Cardiff with an alternate version of my dead mother" _to his: _'Why I hate Cardiff'_ list. He was sure Lily would get a kick out of it. If he ever saw her again...

Stealing a glance, Levi took Rose in. She looked calm and at peace, as they walked along the street. She, Levi knew, had done this kind of thing before. Rose wasn't scared or worried, because she knew everything would work out in her favor. The Fates owed her that much. Levi could image Rose, small in her bed, sobbing and screaming, all because of a lost love. He had done that himself, and he was sure others had done that because of him.

Briefly, he imaged Lily – the old Lily - sobbing loudly, screaming, and beating her pillow in some crabby flat in London. _'Why won't he come back for me?' _But, Levi hadn't come right back for her, had he? Silently, Levi wished he had gone back for Lily sooner. It would have saved them both a lot of human heart-ache.

"I hate the early twenty-first century."

Rose, who had been deep in her own thoughts, looked closely at Levi. "I'd ask why, but you wouldn't tell me, would you?"

"No." Levi smiled softly, before walking ahead of her.

Rose jogged to catch up with the strange man. "Levi...could I just...you don't even know where you're going."

That got Levi's attention. He halted to a stop and turned on his heels to look at Rose. "Oh, yeah. Thanks for reminding me, Rose." A tiny grin began to slyly spread across his face. "But wait, I'm not an idiot. I do know where things are in Cardiff." He rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"I always seem to end up in bloody Cardiff." He turned on his heels and began walking while talking to himself: "And, running through endless hallways and those gravel pits...those endless gravel pits. Holding someone's hand...sweaty hand."

Rose just stared at Levi's back as he muttered to himself. She still wasn't sure what to make of the guy. He and Lily had claimed that he was the Doctor, but he certainly didn't give off the right vibes. The Doctor - even the two alternate Doctors - gave off a certain something, something that let people know they were different, special. Levi just gave off an...indescribable vibe, like he was of the world but wasn't.

"The Millennium Centre."

Rose was shaken from her thoughts by the sound of Levi's voice. She hadn't noticed that they had made it to the Centre, nor that Levi was standing in front of it. He stood, arms folded over his chest, staring at the large tourist attraction before them.

"Now that," Levi went on, "is something. And, you say there's a Rift running right through it?" He nodded appreciatively to himself. "That's very nice."

Rose stood just behind him and just stared up at the Millennium Centre. It looked the same to her, even if there was a branch of Torchwood hiding under it. She briefly wondered if Torchwood Three had been hiding there when she, the Doctor and Jack had made a visit to Cardiff. She made a mental note to ask Jack about it later.

"Should we...go in?" Rose asked, all business.

Levi shrugged. "I see no reason why not. Well, except for the fact that I don't think anyone's home. Likely to all be out, you know."

"Why? Levi..."

"Rose." He held up a hand. "Please, I'm trying to listen."

"For what?" Her voice dripped with annoyance. Just who did this so-called "Doctor" think he was? They should have gone inside the Hub. They should have...

Levi was staring intently at a spot on the walkway. He was just...staring, like he expected something to happen in the empty space. "Was a TARDIS parked here at one point?"

Rose took in the surrounding area for a moment, before answering. "Yeah, I think so. What's that got to do with anything?"

"Well," Levi stepped closer to the stop that he had been watching. "I think the TARDIS rubbed off on this spot."

"How...?"

Levi glanced over his shoulder to give Rose a charming grin. "Didn't you know? I'm magic!" He wasn't really magic, of course. Levi just knew where the 'right spot' was. After all, there was one just like it on his Earth. But why not amuse himself and freak out the locals? "Alright, enough play. You there...move off, and let's have a word, yeah?" Rose stared at whatever Levi was looking at, but nothing happened. "Come on, we haven't got all day. Don't you know that it's important?" Rolling his eyes upward, Levi sighed heavily. "Okay, I get it now. I'm the Doctor. That," he gestured behind him, "is Rose. Rose is an old friend of Captain Jack Harkness. The idiot known as Captain Jack would want you to talk to us...ya git."

Rose looked from Levi to the spot he was looking at, and back to Levi. This wasn't...what was he doing? Had she really gotten stuck with some crazed Doctor, who wasn't the Doctor? "Levi..." She trailed off, when a man seemingly stepped out of nowhere. The man, dressed in a suit, was slightly older than her...though he looked completely helpless and lost. "Oh, wow."

Glancing back to Rose, Levi grinned madly. "Fairly cool, yeah?" Just as suddenly as his mad grin had appeared, it disappeared and was replaced with a grim look. He turned back to the man. "You. Who are you, then?"

"Jones. Ianto Jones." Ianto replied softly. He was standing tall, trying hard to appear tougher and more important than he really was. "Where's Jack?"

Rose opened her mouth to speak, but Levi beat her to the punch. "No idea, actually. Could be anywhere or any when. Could be on the moon for all we know." He shrugged. "Doesn't matter. Anyone else at home, or did mummy and daddy leave you alone for the day?"

"Doctor," Rose began, wanting to stick up for Ianto, "leave it. Ianto," she moved slightly forward. "I'm Rose Tyler. Jack's told me a lot about you." She smiled softly. "He says he has the handcuffs and he speaks very highly of you, Gwen, and the others."

"Gwen and the others were called away." Ianto explained to Rose. He didn't seem annoyed or insulted by Levi, but Rose could tell he was...under the surface. "Things are terribly wrong and..."

"They just left you?" Rose asked gently. "Weren't you needed?"

"Of course he wasn't."

"I asked to stay." Ianto cut-in. "In case Jack came back."

Rose regarded the older man for a moment. The way he blushed just a bit when he talked of Jack...oh, it was a bit sweet, really. Ianto...

"Your shag-buddy isn't here." Levi's eyes narrowed on Ianto, as he looked the man up and down. "But, if it makes you feel better, I'm sure he's okay." Then, he added: "I just hope he's not with anyone he'd shag. So, it would be best if he's alone."

"Levi!"

"We're..."

"Yes, yes. I've heard it all before." Levi waved a dismissive hand. "There's no time for idle gossip and silly declarations of love. Ianto, be a good lad and take us to where your Jack keeps all the weapons and alien tech."

Ianto glanced to Rose, hoping for some help, or at least more info about Jack. All he got was a polite and warm smile. She reached her hand for his, and Ianto took it gratefully. Together, they walked behind Levi, as he led them back onto the patch of walk that would bring them down to the Hub.

* * *

"Broken. Broken. Crap. Useless."

Sipping on a cup of coffee, Rose intensely watched Levi dig through a box of alien weapons. They were deep in the heart of the Hub, and Ianto was off getting more coffee. Poor Ianto, he was so nervous about the whole thing. Rose wanted to take him aside and tell him that everything would be alright; she knew Ianto wouldn't listen, even if she did try and tell him those things. After all, she hadn't listened once when Mickey or Jackie had tried to comfort her in her time away from her Doctor. And, where was her Doctor anyway?

"Is this..." Levi shrugged and tossed a large, metal, rob with spikes over his shoulder. "Oh! sex toy." He seemed to notice Rose then. "Still here, then?" He briefly glanced around him, pursed his lips, and sighed. "Where'd, uh...Ando go?"

"Ianto." Rose corrected lightly. "He's nervous around you. So, he's gone to get you a cuppa." She smiled, her tongue sticking out of her mouth just a bit. "He'll be back soon."

Levi shrugged. "Let him be, I suppose. Dead weight." He looked back down at the ever shirking pile of weapons. "Broken. Beyond shitty,"

Rose sighed heavily. "Can't I help or anything?" She was not used to sitting on the sidelines and it really was starting to get to her. "I've..."

"Done this before?" Ianto asked from the doorway. He walked over to Rose and handed her another warm cup of coffee. "Me, too." Looking Levi over, Ianto clicked his tongue. "But,"

"It doesn't seem like Levi plays well with others." Rose finished.

The two young people stood in a somewhat awkward silence for a while, before...

"Got it!" Both Ianto and Rose jumped ; Levi had finally found something useful. He proudly held up a large Star Wars-like gun for them to admire. "This, ladies...kills stuff."

"What?"

"It kills stuff." Levi stated again, this time in a more condescending tone. "Aliens. Stuff that tends to hang about in the Void. Kills 'em." he shrugged. "Usually. Ianto, be a good lad!" Lightly, Levi tossed the gun to Ianto, who only stumbled to catch it once. "Rose," Levi turned his full attention to his alternate-mother. "You do guns?" He didn't even wait for an answer. "No. No, I don't suppose you do. S'alright. You can make the coffee. Ianto's moving up to the big leagues, now."

Ianto held the gun awkwardly. It was too big and he wasn't even sure where the bullets – if there were bullets – came out. "Shouldn't you hold the gun, Doctor?"

Levi scoffed. "Don't be an idiot. I don't use guns. I'm the Doctor, not...you people." He waved a hand around the Hub. "Torchwood uses guns, not Doctors."

"Doctors?"

Rose's question was all but ignored by Levi and Ianto. "We need to go." Ianto told them. "I checked the readings, and the rips are getting worse."

The Doctor nodded, apparently impressed that Ianto had taken the time to check up on things. "Right. Ianto...you got a car?"

* * *

Hours later, the trio was back in London. They were back inside Torchwood, and there was a light blanket of snow falling outside. Only, it was the middle of summer.

"It's not snow." Levi classified. Ianto and Rose were both standing in front of a large window, watching the scene in wonderment.

"It's a weather...because of the rips." Ianto stated, more to himself than to the others. "We've been seeing things like this all over the world for the past three months."

Rose glanced back to Levi, who was casually leaning in the doorway of the office. "Is it...it's ash, yeah?"

Ianto gave Rose a look. "Why would you think that?"

"I've seen it before. Christmas Day, few years back."

With purpose, Levi joined the others at the window. He peered closely into the already darkening streets of London. He placed his hands on either side of his face, trying to make the odd and broken lights from inside Torchwood disappear. That wasn't ash. His face twisted and one thought entered his mind: _Not now._

"Levi?" Rose had place a comforting hand on his shoulder. Her voice was even and calm, but he knew she was getting worried.

"That's not ash." Levi stated simply. "That's from the Void." He cleared his throat, smiled wide and insanely, and said: "It's not a problem. Not right now. Let's just focus on that." He pointed to the wall outside the office. "I know how it worked, but there's no power now."

"So, are you suggesting we sit around and, what, wait?" Rose questioned, just a little shocked that Levi was being so relaxed about everything. "We can't just sit and wait!"

"Rose is right." Ianto piped up. "The world's ending. We can't - "

"Be quiet!" With a start, Ianto and Rose both shut up and turned their full attentions to Levi. "Is this Earth in trouble? Yes. Can the problem be solved? 'Course. Do I have a plan?" His smile lit up the room. "Always. Rose, you worked the levers with your Doctor before. So, you're in charge of making sure I get how to work it. Ianto, anything and I mean _anything_ comes out of that wall – shoot to kill."

"Things will be happening around us. Only natural with the rips getting larger by the moment. But, unless it's threatening to us or what we're trying to do...we have to let it ride its course."

"What kind of things...?"

Levi swallowed. Somehow this wasn't so fun anymore. "Anything and everything that's in the Void. We might also get a few odds and ends from different dimensions that are close to this one. As long as we're here, together, we might see anything. Ghosts. Aliens. Impossible things." He pointed a stern finger at the two. "And neither of you is allowed to get scared. You're saving the whole world, the whole universe. Think of the shags you'll have if world gets out!"

"Levi."

"Right. Yes, sorry." Levi ran a quick hand through his hair. "So, we most likely have a few hours until hell comes to Torchwood."

"Rose, you should explain everything to us." Ianto suggested. "I wasn't up here during...I wasn't here." Ianto looked away from the others for a moment.

Rose opened her mouth, but it was Levi who spoke: "I think I got it, mate." He strolled out of the office and to the two levers, both dusty from lack of use. "We just pull, and hold onto something, right? Only, I'll be going home." He pulled on the large yellow button around his neck. "So, I'll just pull, press, and let Rose handle the rest." A goofy grin spread slowly across his face. "That rhymed."

Levi turned around, to find both Rose and Ianto just behind him. "Alright, you two. I know you miss Jack and your Doctor. I know you're scared. I know that Ianto cannot hold that gun properly." Ianto blushed lightly. "I know that Rose needs to touch up her roots." Rose scowled. "I also know one thing, just one thing that might make this a bit easier. You both believe in the men you love. You both believe that if they were here everything would be alright. So, I'm telling you lot that it will be just fine. Because, if there's anything I've learned in my eight hundred plus years, it's this: the Universe has a way of paying back debts. And from what I can see, the Universe owes you two big time."

Rose sighed softly and nodded. Levi had actually been serious for more than two seconds and that was surprising in and of itself. It was only made better by his words. She still didn't think he was the real Doctor of his universe, but she did know he was one of the good guys – he was trying.

"Now," Levi clapped his hands together, "you two enjoy some nice mushy talk." He started to stroll off, again.

"Where are you going?" Ianto questioned. Torchwood Tower was pretty much in shambles. There wasn't really any place for a person to go.

Levi stopped, whirled around on the heels of his feet, and shrugged helplessly. "If you have to ask, then you'll never know. Watch the wall."

Ianto shook his head, adjusted the gun, and looked to Rose, "He's lovely."

If Rose hadn't been looking at Ianto, she would have sworn he wasn't being sarcastic. "Yeah," she grinned thoughtfully, "his mother must be so proud."

* * *

The sonic screwdriver buzzed softly between Levi's long fingers. The sound was a comfort, even as everything seemed to be falling apart. He held the it tightly in his hands, pointing down at the steps he was sitting on.

"_You didn't come. I waited for over sixty years and you didn't come. You always came." Lily – new body and all – stood in front of him. She wasn't crying, she didn't look angry, she just looked...hurt. "I grew old. I...I went all domestic and human."_

_Levi stood, his arms at his side and his fist s tightly together. "__**You**__ wanted to stay. __**You**__ went on and on about being twenty-seven and being ready for normal. I came back, didn't I? It's not like I..."_

"_You just left me there. It's been hundreds of years for you. You didn't come back once, you git! I waited!"_

"_Apparently, not for long. You were shagging Jack before the end of the first year, you whore!" He felt the sting of her new hand, before he was even aware that she had moved closer to him. Hissing in pain, Levi put a hand to his cheek. "Out of line. Out of line, sorry." He looked through his own tears, to see that Lily was softly crying in front of him. "I was punishing you, Lily."_

"_I know." she nodded softly, wiped away some tears and sniffed. "You don't think I was trying to punish you when I left? You...I...We... but you were going away." Levi shook his head. "I saw you going away from me. You were supposed to love me, just me. You didn't, you don't."_

_With a bitter laugh, Levi pulled Lily to him. He held her in a tight hug for the briefest of moments. "I do. You still love me?"_

_Lily hit him away, lightly and lovingly. "Don't be daft." She laughed in spite of herself and her anger. "Love me more than anyone?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Promise?"_

_He took one of her hands in his and kissed it. "If it were between you and the TARDIS or you and the world, I'd chose you."_

"_Oh. I...I love you. I'm never gonna leave you. Not again. Never again."_

_Without thinking, Levi leaned into Lily, kissing her gently on the lips. _

"Never again." Levi choked back tears. Carefully, he put his sonic screwdriver away.

Fishing into his jacket pocket, he took out Lily's rings. With a sigh, he examined the rings for a moment. Looking back over his long life, Levi couldn't help but think things would have been much better if Rose and the Doctor had left their children with Jackie. Sure, somethings would have been hard but he wouldn't here. He'd be dead and in some afterlife. Maybe. Levi didn't really believe in God, and being raised on Earth didn't mean he wouldn't regenerate.

"Should have left us on Earth. Me and you, Lily. We could have...we wouldn't be apart and...I can't do this without you. You need your shots. And...I know you, you'll get nervous and try and be the hero. You'll get hurt. I need you with me. It's better with two." He sniffed back some tears that were threatening to fall.

"_Doctor? I love you. More than the stars, the moon, or the sea. It'll always be you and me."_

With an angry grunt, Levi tossed Lily's rings down the stairwell. "Damn it!"

"Everything will be okay." Rose stated softly a little way behind him. "You told me and Ianto that. So, believe it." Levi slowly turned his gaze to her. It was steady, solid. Levi's gaze made Rose uncomfortable. "What do you believe in, Levi?"

Levi licked his lips, sniffed, and stood to face Rose. "Lots of things. I've seen...more than you'll ever know." He laughed under his breath. "I've met Jesus. Moses. King Henry- all of them; Eight's my favorite. Nero. Went through this ancient Rome phase at one point. Wore a lot of sandals. Wasn't me. I looked like a right idiot."

Rose giggled softly. "Not that, Doctor. What – who - do you believe in. One thing. Just the one."

"Happy endings? True love? Gag me...soul mates?"

"Doctor...Levi."

"Lily. It's Lily. Always my Lily."

"You love her."

Levi nodded, even though it hadn't been a question. "More than you know. She's all I have. So, I'm gonna save the day. Not for the millions of idiots in the universes. Not for the chance to be a hero. For her. Just like you'll save it for the Doctor." He paused for a moment, thinking. "Rose. Rose, you don't..." he stuffed his hands into his slack pockets, "think I'm the actual Doctor of my universe, do you?"

Chewing on her lower lip for a moment, Rose tried to decide what the best thing to say would be. _No, I think you're lying and you stole the TARDIS?_ No, too rude. "No, I don't."

Levi nodded slowly, as he jogged back up the stairs. "Good." he breezed past her, almost as if he didn't have a care in the world. " 'Cause, I'm not. My father is – was."

"What?" Rose quickly moved to catch up with him. "What...the Doctor...with who?"

Levi rolled his eyes. "Ianto's alone. Likely to shot himself in the foot. We should get back."

Never one to just give up, Rose grabbed hold of Levi's arm. "Alternate or not, the Doctor has kids? You're the Doctor's...he named you Levi?"

"It's a nickname!" Levi pulled away from Rose's surprisingly firm grip. Looking deeply into Rose's eyes, Levi knew it was now or never. Maybe, just maybe, he could stop any alternate versions of himself from living like he had. "The Doctor and my mother named me after my dead grandfather. They named me Peter, Peter Tyler."

Rose could feel her mouth hanging open: "Holy..."

-TBC-


End file.
